Kirby: El Ataque de La Rosa
by MiniKirby100
Summary: Pop Star está de nuevo en problemas. Kirby tendrá que salvar el planeta que fue invadido por una rosa. Y no lo hará solo... Dos nuevas compañeras se les unirán para ayudarlo. Sin embargo, nadie sabe los secretos y los motivos que motivó a la rosa atacar el planeta. Se dice que una hechicera fue la culpable de su existencia. ¿El enemigo es un corazón o una rosa?
1. El Inicio (Parte 1)

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Kirby usados en el transcurso de la historia (También en la portada) no son míos, son propiedad de Nintendo, Hal Laboratory._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: EL INICIO (PARTE 1)**

Kirby y una amiga estaban solos en Pop Star cubierto de plantas. Los grandes árboles que habían crecido cubrieron por completo el cielo que no se sabía si era de día o de noche. Ambos estaban solos y asustados. Indefensos caminaban en ese bosque que había crecido y no podían salir. Muchos enemigos los atacaban, la compañera se defendía con su espada y Kirby utilizaba las púas de su casco para defenderse. Todos sus compañeros (también enemigos y rivales) estaban en contra de ellos porque habían sido poseídos. No se podía confiar en nadie, siempre terminarán intentando destruirlos o matarlos. En frente de ambos aparece mágicamente una hechicera, de las cuales estaba muy herida y con una espada dorada clavada en su rombo rojo que era su corazón. Sangraba mucho de su rombo y al mismo tiempo que lloraba sangre. Kirby y su compañera la miraban muy tristes porque ella se había sacrificado para que el enemigo no los siguiera.

― Kirby, toma esta espada. Úsala para vencer a aquella rosa. No puedo decirte más, solo tengo energías para decirte este mensaje dado. – le dijo la hechicera a Kirby a punto de morir y con lágrimas de sangre en sus grandes ojos negros.

― Poyo. – Kirby le contestó tristemente con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazándola.

La Hechicera mágica llegó al fin de su vida y en seguida el pequeño héroe retira su poder y saca la espada dorada de su rombo ensangrentado.

* * *

― _Es cierto, no puedo creer que la hechicera haya muerto para que nosotros dos podamos ir. La verdad fue muy duro, incluso para ella. Solo espero que Pop Star sea liberada de la rosa. Ha poseído a todos nuestros amigos, enemigos y rivales con la orden de que nos destruyan ya que somos los únicos que no estamos poseídos. Todavía recuerdo todas las aventuras cuando llegué aquí._ – la compañera misteriosa interrumpió la historia con lágrimas en los ojos llorando tristemente, mientras la película está blanco y negro y el tiempo se ha detenido por completo.

La película retrocede hasta donde se supone que es el inicio de todo.

* * *

En un lindo día en Pop Star, nuestro héroe rosado, Kirby, de forma esférica, color rosado, mejillas rosado más oscuro que su piel, zapatos rojos y ojos azules. Él estaba paseando alegremente por las praderas. El sol estaba brillando, no había ninguna nube en el cielo. Había elevaciones con la cima verde y pasaba cerca de él un río. Todo era paz y tranquilidad para nuestro amiguito rosa. Hasta que… de repente… una pequeña nave en forma de mariposa aterrizó en aquel lugar. Nuestra bola rosada fue a investigar. De allí salió una bola muy parecida a Kirby. Era de color verde, zapatos marrones, ojos celestes y llevaba puesto un moño de color rojo en la cabeza. Físicamente, aunque no se le nota, parecía tener alrededor de 14 años. Ella miraba de un lado a otro divisando el lugar, como si nunca hubiera estado por allí antes.

—Este será mi nuevo hogar. Parece seguro y no habrá nadie que me persiga o capture. – se decía a sí misma.

Se le acercó Kirby diciendo "Poyo".

—¿Quién anda allí? ¿No te atrevas a encerrarme otra vez? – gritaba la joven señalando con su espada de diamante con base de oro como si le estuvieran amenazando, pero solo vio a nuestra bola rosada. — ¿Qué haces por allí pequeñito? – se calmó y guardó consigo su arma.

Kirby la miraba algo confundido, nunca la había visto por el planeta. La adolescente lo miró confundida. Entonces, ella estaba aliviada por su inocente apariencia.

—Parece que eres inofensivo. Creo que podemos conocernos. Me llamo Priscilla. ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Kirby. – el pequeño héroe le respondió.

—Gusto en conocerte Kirby. Creí que eras alguien malvado que quiere capturarme de nuevo.

Kirby la miró confundido.

—Escucha y no le digas a nadie. Soy un experimento fallido, salí con vida y ahora todos me persiguen y tú me ayudarás a mantenerme oculta.

Nuestro pequeño guerrero de pronto sintió hambre que se escuchó un sonido en su estómago.

—Parece que tienes hambre. ¿Qué tal si comemos algo? Tengo comida y no está envenenada.

Kirby le sonrió y Priscilla sacó de su nave todas sus reservas de comida. Cuando sacó todo, tanta hambre que tenía él que se absorbió casi toda la comida. Al menos ella pudo salvar un jugo de frutas en caja y una pera que enseguida lo consumió.

—Vaya, pero qué comelón. – opinaba ella. — ¡Pero te comiste toda mi reserva! – regañó al pequeñín.

Kirby se sintió intimidado. Priscilla estaba apunto de perder el control con su enojo, pero algo que estaba pensando hizo que se tranquilizara por sí misma.

—Uf, tendrás que acompañarme a buscar más comida. Ya que te lo comiste toda.

El pequeño rosado sonrió y decidió acompañarla. Ambos se aventuraron en busca de comida. Se adentraron en un bosque cercano lleno de árboles. Priscilla sabía que allí podría encontrar más comida. Aquel lugar tenía grandes arboles que cubrían el cielo, animales habitaban por allí. Caminaron por poco tiempo hasta que Priscilla vio unas manzanas en un árbol. Kirby voló hasta la cima del árbol y se comió una manzana. Ella al ver a la bola rosada volar tomando aire, quiso ir allá también. Así que ella dijo "Metamorfosis Incompleta" y cambió de forma levemente. Era igual que antes solo con dos antenas negras y dos alas de mariposa fucsia con morado y amarillo. Después de transformarse voló a la cima con Kirby y con una canasta que llevaba consigo recolectó manzanas. De pronto, el árbol empezó a sacudirse por sí solo. Ambos cayeron de la cima y Kirby rebotó en el suelo. Priscilla suavizó su caída con la ayuda de sus alas. Cuando se levantaron, observaron que el árbol tenía una cara. Tenía tres agujeros, dos eran sus ojos y una era su boca a parte de un tronco sobresaliente que era su nariz. Este les miró a los dos. La joven de verde estaba amenazada.

—¿Qué me estás mirando? ¿Por qué te sacudiste? – Priscilla le preguntó amenazadoramente.

—Cálmate jovencita. Nunca te había visto por este bosque. – respondió el árbol.

—Whispy Woods. – Kirby habló.

—Kirby, ¿Quién es este Whispy Woods? – cuestionó la adolescente a Kirby.

—Yo soy Whispy Woods, el guardián de este bosque. – habló esta gran planta.

—Y dime Whispy Woods, ¿estás en paz o quieres amenazarme?

—Te sentí en mis hojas cogiendo unas manzanas. Y agarraste con Kirby mis manzanas. ¿No serás responsable del daño hecho en mi bosque?

—Claro que no, nunca estuve aquí. Me pregunto quién podría haberlo hecho.

Whispy Woods no le creía a la bola verde de listón rojo lo que le decía. Kirby estaba paseando por allí alrededor para ver si había más manzanas. Inesperadamente, aparecieron dos criaturas eléctricas hechas de energía con ojos azules, pupila negra, con brazos negros con dos dedos quemando árboles con su energía eléctrica.

—Mi bosque, así que ustedes son los que atacaban a mi bosque. – les gritó el árbol.

—Solo venimos aquí por caos y destrucción. – le habló uno de estos extraños seres.

—Ahora destruiremos tu "pacífico" bosque. – dijo otra bola de energía.

Whispy Woods intentó atacarlos con sus raíces, pero al tocarlos se electrocutó. Kirby y Priscilla sabían que debían tomar acción. La bola verde sacó su espada que llevaba consigo misma y empezó a atacar a esos extraños seres. Ella no se electrocutaba porque el diamante del filo de su espada era un aislante eléctrico. Partió a la mitad a uno de ellos, pero este se dividió y ahora eran tres bolas de energía. Kirby miró a aquellas criaturas y empezó a absorber. Priscilla lo miraba sorprendida porque nunca había conocido a alguien así y se preguntaba el porqué su fuerza de absorción no le afectaba mientras que a las dos criaturas sí. Las tres bolas eléctricas trataban de sujetarse por las ramas de los árboles, pero era tan fuerte que fueron absorbidas. Entonces, Kirby empezó a tener una transformación. Era de color verde esmeralda, con una corona dorada con una gema verde en ella y de allí salían chispas eléctricas. Priscilla estaba sorprendida.

—Nunca había visto tal cosa. – ella habló sorprendida al ver la transformación.

—Gracias por salvar a mi bosque. – Whispy Woods les habló. – Jovencita, en serio creí que eras la que causaba tanto desastre.

—Por si no sabe, mi nombre es Priscilla. ¿Quiénes eran esos seres? ¿Por qué están aquí? – preguntó la bola verde.

—No lo sé, hace días que estaban atacando. – le respondió el árbol.

Priscilla estaba muy confundida de este inconveniente, pero sabía que en aquel lugar sería un buen hogar porque estaría en muchas aventuras. Recogió su canasta de manzanas que lo dejó a un lado y se retira del bosque con Kirby. Él tenía hambre y como ya no había más peligro decidió retirar el poder. Cuando Priscilla llegó a su casa con el pequeño rosado, guardó todas las manzanas recolectadas en su nave destruida que ella lo adoptó como su casa.

—Esto fue una aventura muy buena. ¿Qué te parece Kirby? – emocionada habló Priscilla.

—Poyo. – dijo Kirby alegremente.

—Nosotros podemos ser muy buenos amigos.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el atardecer desde la nave (o mejor dicho casa) de Priscilla. Al anochecer, ambos sacaron agua del río cercano para la reserva de agua de Priscilla. Después de comer algunas manzanas que ella recolectó, Kirby se quedó dormido encima de la nave.

Al día siguiente, alguien despertó a Kirby. Lo que vio fue a una niña de piel amarilla, grandes ojos morados, cabello azul, usando unas gafas plateadas, vestido verde y una capa roja con la capucha puesta.

—Dime chiquitín, ¿viste a este monstruo? – le preguntó la chica mostrándole un retrato de Priscilla.

—¿Poyo? – Kirby respondió confundido.

—Y… Dime, ¿la has visto? – amenazadoramente le cuestionó la jovencita.

—Poyo. – nuestro amiguito rosado estaba asustado.

En ese momento, Priscilla se despertó por los sonidos de Kirby y vio que alguien lo amenazaba.

—¿Pero qué le haces a Kirby, Chica de la Capa Roja? – le interrogó enojada.

—Hasta que al fin llegaste, Priscilla. Vendrás conmigo, horrible monstruo. – la encapuchada amenaza a nuestra bola verde.

—¿Poyo? – Kirby aún no comprendía la situación.

—Kirby, ayúdame. Ella lo único que quiere es encerrarme otra vez, y odio estar encerrada. – Priscilla le suplicó.

—Tu amiguito Kirby no te ayudará. – habló la Chica de la Capa Roja.

Ella lanzó con su varita mágica que sacó de su canasta que tenía a la mano una especie de red que cubrió a ambos seres esféricos. Priscilla estaba muy molesta que ya quería explotar de rabia y Kirby la miraba preocupado.

—Ahora verás. – Priscilla se enojó un montón hasta que se transformó y rompió la red que la tenía atrapada con su amigo.

La nueva forma de Priscilla era amenazadoramente aterradora. Era de forma esférica, de color rojo, zapatos fucsia, ojos verdes, antenas de mariposa, moño amarillo y un par de alas de mariposa con puntas de color anaranjado y rayas amarillas. Ella estaba muy enojada y era como un verdadero demonio. Kirby no entendía lo que estaba pasando y al mismo tiempo estaba asustado.

—Ahora vete de aquí. – la demoniaca mariposa le gritó a la encapuchada amenazadoramente.

—Ya, mejor estaré planeando en cómo capturarte para la próxima y esta vez no fallaré. – La Chica de la Capa Roja paralizada de miedo se fue con su canasta.

Priscilla miró aterradoramente a Kirby. Él empezó a temblar y se escondió en la nave. Estaba confundido del porqué la chica se había transformado. Ella al verlo asustado a su amigo rosado, se calmó y volvió a la normalidad.

—Kirby, ya me calmé. No hay nada que temer. – Priscilla lo llamó amistosamente.

—¿Poyo? – Kirby estaba confundido y preocupado asomando su cabeza por una de las ventanas de la nave.

—Tendré que contarte todo. Fui creada por un monstruo malvado. La Chica de la Capa Roja vino y mató a mi creador. Yo la ataqué con todas mis fuerzas y ella me encerró. Estuve atrapada por un año. Un año de depresión y amargura. Mis deseos de libertad eran la causa de que yo liberara mi enojo y tuve la transformación que viste. Huí y así vivo perseguida por ella hasta que antes de ir a este planeta ella atacó a mi nave y me estrellé aquí. Debí aprender en mis aventuras cómo reparar una nave. Ahora mi nave está destruida y estoy atrapada en este planeta. – le contó Priscilla.

Kirby salió tranquilamente y se acercó a Priscilla después de escuchar su historia.

—Yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie. Tendré que ahora empezar mis aventuras aquí. Mi nuevo y permanente hogar. Ya me acostumbraré. Me pregunto si habrá muchos más a quién conocer.

—Poyo. – alegremente le respondió Kirby.

* * *

 _ **N.A:** (Actualización) Ahora el rating es un "K+". ¿Por qué? Al parecer no habrá mucho gore como esperaba. Esto lo publiqué hace tiempo cuando recién empezaba a escribirlo. Pero aquí van la descripción del inicio. También está publicado en Wattpad. Allí soy la usuaria "MiniKirby100"._

 _ **Priscilla es una de las protagonistas de mi fanfic, pero el principal protagonista de este fanfic es Kirby. Al recorrido de la historia ya lo verán. Parece que ella rompió la cuarta pared. La historia es en retrospectiva: Están en una situación tensa y vamos al inicio. Priscilla es mi personaje creado, es parecido a Kirby (se ve similar, salvo las pestañas y el moño rojo) solo que es un experimento (fue creada por alguien). Hace tiempo que se me había ocurrido escribir esta historia, solo que no tenía el valor para escribirlo. Lo completaré cuando tenga tiempo. Esta historia tendrá muchas locuras y sorpresas. Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


	2. El Inicio (Parte 2)

Prepárense para el siguiente capítulo. Ya vimos cómo Kirby conoció a Priscilla. Ahora veremos más información para que los misterios se comprendan pronto.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: EL INICIO (PARTE 2)**

Kirby dormía pacíficamente cerca del río. Priscilla estaba cerca practicando son su espada. Esta vez ella no llevaba su clásico moño rojo, en lugar de eso llevaba una corona dorada con adornos con una esmeralda en el centro. Por los sonidos que ella hacía al practicar, la adorable bola rosada se despertó.

-¿Poyo? – Kirby se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo su amiga.

-Estoy practicando… digo entrenando. Puedo conocer a algún espadachín en cualquier momento y debo estar preparada para luchar. – Priscilla le respondió.

En eso, ella vio que algo brillaba en el río. Cuando se acercó, no vio nada; pero estaba segura que algo brillaba. Kirby también fue a investigar.

-Estaba segura que debía ser un mineral brillante. – se decepcionó Priscilla.

-Poyo. – Kirby habló decepcionado.

Entonces en el río se vio unas palabras raras reflejadas por la luz del sol a través de la esmeralda de Priscilla.

-Qué extrañas palabras. – ella pensó.

El pequeño guerrero rosado tenía preguntas del por qué aparecían estas palabras.

-Libérame Libérame de esta esmeralda y rompe esta maldición. – leyó Priscilla en voz alta confundida.

Kirby no entendía nada y Priscilla estaba confundida. Él vio que luego de la esmeralda de su compañera empezó a brillar y salía de allí alguien. Brillaba mucho. Había una extraña silueta que poco a poco se hizo visible. Era de forma esférica, de color lila, dos grandes ojos negros con pestañas. Tenía un rombo rojo en su pecho. Vestía zapatos marrones, un sombrero con doblez blanco, dos puntas hacia atrás mitad rojo mitad azul con estrellas blancas que en las puntas terminaban en pompones blancos y una capa completamente azul con destellos blancos. Cuando el brillo desapareció, Priscilla se sentía amenazada como siempre.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – ella amenazaba señalándola con su espada de diamante al extraño ser.

El personaje misterioso estaba muy asustado que hasta temblaba de miedo. Al ver a nuestro amigo rosado se calmó un poco, sin embargo todavía sentía miedo.

-Qué quieres… Me has liberado de la maldición. – le respondió una tierna voz femenina apenas hablando por el miedo.

-Poyo. –Kirby observó a la bola esférica lila preocupado.

Luego, Kirby miró a Priscilla y después miró a la extraña que estaba asustada. En seguida, fue hacia ella y abrazándola la calmó.

-Gracias pequeño rosadito. – dijo la forastera calmándose un poco mientras abrazaba al héroe rosado. – Amenazante guerrera, ¿por qué amenazas así a una sensible hechicera?

-Es que… No sé nada de lo que está pasando. Simplemente, cualquier desconocido es una amenaza. – habló Priscilla entre dientes y con mirada de enojo. - ¿Y cuál maldición hablas?

La hechicera no tuvo más remedio que contarles a los dos sobre cómo llegó a la esmeralda.

-Siéntense cómodos y le contaré todo.

Priscilla y Kirby se sentaron juntos frente a la extranjera para escuchar la historia.

-Una hechicera me encerró allí. No pude defenderme porque había perdido toda mi magia gracias a que fui envenenada. Tenía una compañera que me protegía todo el tiempo, pero la hechicera que me maldijo era muy poderosa que ella no pudo salvarme. Y así estuve encerrada allí, por mucho tiempo. Intenté crear un plan para salir de la maldición, pero solo podía hacerlo alguien fuera de la esmeralda. Solo invoqué las palabras hacia fuera y la joven verde me liberó. Por si quieren saber mi nombre soy Lucía Selena Cosmic Bright, La Hechicera más Poderosa del Universo, pero me pueden llamarme Lucía.

-Lucía. – habló Kirby.

-Él es Kirby y yo soy Priscilla – Priscilla se presentó con la hechicera.

-Poyo. – dijo Kirby.

* * *

De pronto aparecieron otras dos bolas de energía (Idénticas a las que estaban en el bosque en el capítulo anterior). Espiaban en un arbusto cercano que no pudieron ser vistas. Parecen que vieron a alguien familiar.

-Vaya, pero qué vemos aquí. – habló una de ellas.

-Sí, es cierto. ¿Esa no es Lucía? – dijo la otra.

-Es cierto, es Lucía. Debemos informárselo a Zed.

Ambas se retiraron para dar los datos a su jefe. Al llegar, estaban en frente de una torre de ladrillos con una ventana donde se veían solo dos ojos azules con pupila negra que tenía la mirada seria.

-Zed o mejor dicho Zediento. Hemos visto a la hechicera Lucía. Está con unos dos amigos. Esperemos que ambos no sean amenaza. – le explicó una de ellas.

-Ya les dije que no me digan Zediento. – el ser misterioso le regañó. – Llámenme Zed, se lo he dicho miles de veces. Si Lucía está aquí, entonces debe haber hecho nuevos amigos. Todavía no sabemos si sus "amiguitos" sean amenaza para cumplir el futuro plan de La Rose.

-¿Qué haremos con ellos? – preguntó la otra bola de energía.

-Déjenme coordinar un poco con Isabella Rose los planes futuros para invadir este pacífico planeta. Por ahora solo vigílenlos, también a Lucía ya que ella arruinó este plan hace mucho tiempo lanzando el corazón de Isabel La Rose hacia el espacio. Ella aterrizó en una isla en este planeta y hace días acaba de despertar. Este plan ahora no debe fallar. He mandado a muchas bolas de energía a investigar este planeta. Cualquier detalle, dígamelo.

Las dos bolas de energía se retiran de la torre.

* * *

 **Volvamos con Kirby…**

Mientras Kirby estaba dormido otra vez cerca del río y Priscilla continuaba con su entrenamiento, Lucía tuvo una visión.

-Escuchen todos… - habló la hechicera.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Interrumpes mi entrenamiento para luchar con otros. – la bola verde estaba fastidiada porque le habían interrumpido mientras guardaba su espada consigo misma.

-Pequeño despierta. – la hechicera movía al guerrero rosado para que se despertara pero continuaba durmiendo. Entonces, ella sacó una pluma de su sombrero (que es mágico) y le hizo cosquillas. Al sentir las cosquillas, Kirby despertó.

-¿Poyo? – Kirby habló confundido.

-Despierta, que tengo que decir algo, Kirby. Acabo tener una visión de que este planeta está en peligro. – le dijo Lucía.

-¿Cuál peligro? – interrogó Priscilla.

En ese momento, vieron a una bola de energía paseando por unos arbustos y árboles cercanos. Kirby y Priscilla se dieron cuenta que esa bola de energía con brazos era similar que las dos que vieron en el bosque el día anterior.

-Hay que seguirlo porque podemos ver la base secreta de Zed. – les avisó la hechicera.

-Poyo. – dijo Kirby decidido.

-Espera un momento… ¿Pero quién es Zed? – le preguntó Priscilla.

-No hay tiempo. Hay que seguirlos antes de perderlos. – advirtió Lucía.

Los tres siguieron a la bola de energía sin ser vistos a lo largo del bosque, luego por unas verdes praderas, después por encima de un enorme cañón hasta que llegaron a una torre de ladrillos. La bola de energía flotó hacia la ventana de la torre y no salió de allí.

-Allí debe estar Zed. – avisó la hechicera.

Kirby decidido se acercó a la torre y empezó a observar. Priscilla y Lucía también observaron.

-Voy a enfrentarme a Zed. Ustedes no deben ser vistos. – les advirtió Lucía y les lanzó un hechizo de invisibilidad de tiempo limitado.

Kirby y Priscilla se pusieron detrás de Lucía (aunque eran invisibles) y observaron lo que pasaba.

-Zed, aquí estoy yo, Lucía para enfrentarte. – gritó la bola lila a la torre.

-Al fin viniste, pues esto es un error. – aparecieron unos ojos azules con pupilas negras. – Pues ya es hora de luchar.

De la ventana de la torre donde se veían esos ojos, salió una bola de energía más grande, con dos largos brazos negros, dos dedos dorados y en su cabeza una antena terminando en una esfera amarilla.

-Hora de luchar. – Zed le retó.

-Pruébalo si quieres, tus planes fallarán de nuevo. – Lucía le advirtió.

Empezó la lucha. Lucía se quita su capa azul brillante porque sin eso es más rápida para esquivar. Ella lanza su Rayo Luminoso contra Zed, pero este lo esquiva. En seguida Zediento convoca a muchas bolas de energía. Lucía utiliza "Multiplicador" (Se hace 10 clones de ella) y con todas ellas empieza a atacar. Los Rayos Luminosos lanzados hacia las bolas de energía surten poco efecto. Zed atacaba con bolas eléctricas, pero a Lucía no le hace efecto. A Priscilla y Kirby se les había terminado el efecto de invisibilidad en unos segundos de la lucha. La bola verde empezó a atacar con su espada de un lado al otro y Kirby empezó a absorber. Lucía no sabía porqué a Zed ni a ella ni a sus clones no les afectaba la fuerza de absorción, pero sí a las bolas de energía. Kirby se absorbió a todas las bolas de energía que convocó Zediento y se los comió. Al transformarse tuvo la misma apariencia como cuando absorbió lo mismo en el bosque.

- _Recuerdo que sucedió lo mismo que en el bosque al absorber a esas bolas de energía. Me preguntó qué poder tiene_. – pensó Priscilla mientras veía a Kirby confundida.

-Esto es algo que no veo todos los días. – Lucía estaba sorprendida mientras deshacía sus clones.

-Sediento estoy, pero sediento de enojo. ¿Qué pretendes bola rosada? Te comiste a todas mis bolas de energía y obtienes cambio de color y corona. Ahora qué viene. – le preguntaba Zed molesto y confundido a la bola rosada.

Kirby con enojo lanzó una bola eléctrica hacia Zed que lo mandó muy lejos en el aire. Inmediatamente retiró su poder y se deshizo su transformación.

-Así que esa transformación tiene poder eléctrico. – aclaró Priscilla.

-Kirby tiene habilidades únicas que jamás en mi larga vida había visto. – dijo Lucía sorprendida mientras miraba a otro lado y se volvía a ponerse su brillante capa azul.

-Poyo. – Kirby sonrió.

Los tres se alejaron de la torre satisfactoriamente. Al alejarse, Lucía se sentía extraña. Sentía que algo muy malo pasará.

- _Esto es muy grave, este planeta parece que va a estar en un peligro muy grande. Yo no podré salvar sola el planeta. Necesitaré ayuda. ¿Pero de quién? Solo estos dos amigos esféricos son los únicos que por ahora puedo confiar._ – pensó Lucía.

¿Qué hacían Kirby y Priscilla? Kirby iba con Priscilla a jugar en el bosque. Cuando llegaron vieron pasar a un hámster blanco con manchas de color mostaza junto a un búho de color morado oscuro con pecho blanco y a un grande pez luna azul. Kirby les saludó al verlos. Priscilla no parecía amenazada porque eran solo animales, pero estos empezaron a hablar.

-Hola Kirby. – saludó el hámster. - ¿Quién es la que te acompaña?

-Se parece mucho a ti. – habló el pez luna. - ¿Será tu hermana perdida?

-No lo creo, nunca la hemos visto por aquí. – dijo el búho morado.

-No, no es mi hermano. Si lo acabo de conocer ayer y no tengo hermanos. – explicó Priscilla. - ¿Cómo se llaman? No creo que sean amenaza. No he tenido malas experiencias con animales.

Kirby decidió presentar a sus amigos a Priscilla.

-Rick. – habló mientras señalaba al hámster. – Coo. – la bola rosada señaló al búho. – Kine. – Kirby señaló al pez luna.

-Gusto en conocerlos. – dijo la bola verde a todos.

-Igualmente, hemos acompañado a Kirby en muchas de sus aventuras. – habló Rick.

-¿Aventuras? ¿Kirby es bueno o malo?

-Él salvó Dream Land varias veces. – comentaba Coo.

-Debe ser un héroe para ser tan pequeño. Tengo ganas de jugar. Traeré de inmediato mi disco volador. Esperen un momento. – Priscilla se retira para traer su juguete.

* * *

 **En otro lugar…**

Zed estaba volando lejos con la bola eléctrica hasta una isla en medio del mar. Cuando aterrizó, paseó por una jungla con árboles enormes que llegaban al cielo que no se sabía si era de noche o de día, lianas con espinas que se colgaban y arbustos llenos de rosas rosadas. Al llegar al centro de la isla, se encontró con una silueta de una rosa, con dos brazos y guantes. El lugar era tan oscuro que no se veía por completo la apariencia de la rosa.

-Isabella Rose. Estuve explorando este planeta. Parece que los "amiguitos" de Lucía son más fuertes de lo que parecen. La bola verde con lazo rojo tiene una espada de diamante y acabo de ser expulsado por una bola rosada que comió mis esferas de energía y tuvo poderes eléctricos. Su bola eléctrica era tan fuerte que no pude absorberme rápidamente la energía y no me pude detenerme. ¿Qué se supone que haré?

-Bueno… Solo es el inicio. Ten paciencia. Aún no sabes "todo" de este planeta y sus habitantes. Tal vez tenga que meter a mi isla algunos habitantes que pueden arruinar mi plan para conocer todos sus secretos y manipularlos a mi favor. Y si es necesario, los mandaré a la demencia eterna. – habló la rosa y después se rió maléficamente.

Zed se unió a la malvada carcajada. Se rieron juntos por unos segundos.

-Debo saber más sobre este planeta y sus habitantes. Este plan no fallará, La Rose. – Zed se dijo a sí mismo decididamente e inmediatamente se retira de la isla.

* * *

 **Aquí de nuevo. ¿Quién es "La Rose"? Su nombre completo es Isabel La Rose o Isabella Rose es un personaje creado por mí quién es la villana de esta historia. "La Rose" es su apodo. Zed o Zediento (Es su nombre real, pero no le gusta que lo llamen así) es el cómplice de La Rose (También es creado por mí). Este es mi primer fanfic con capítulos. Esa "La Rose" sí que es mala, ¿a qué se referirá con "demencia eterna"? Lo descubriremos al pasar los capítulos.**


	3. La Gran Revuelta

Nota adicional: Lucía, la hechicera, es un personaje creado por mí. ¿Cuál será el plan de "La Rose"? Se descubrirá al pasar los capítulos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: LA GRAN REVUELTA**

Priscilla regresa después de unos minutos con su disco volador de color anaranjado. También se había quitado su corona y tenía su clásico moño rojo. Kirby y sus amigos se animaron a jugar con ella.

-Bien, a jugar. Vamos a pasarnos el disco volador. Si se les cae, pues pierde. – explicó Priscilla.

Todos estaban alegres jugando con el disco volador separándose en forma de pentágono en medio del bosque. Priscilla empezó a lanzar el disco y se lo pasó a Rick. El hámster lo lanza para pasárselo a Coo. El ave lanza el disco hacia Kine y el pez se lo pasa a Kirby, pero cuando la bola rosada quería lanzarla a Priscilla lo tiró muy fuerte que se salió de su vista.

-¡Kirby! Lo lanzaste muy fuerte. – le regañó Priscilla muy molesta.

El pequeño rosado se sentía intimidado. En ese momento ella se calma respirando profundamente.

–Esta bien, iremos por mi disco.

Kirby vio que Priscilla estaba molesta por perder su disco de su vista que quiso acompañarla. Sus amigos también le hicieron compañía. Buscaron por todo el bosque.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el disco volador se había alejado de su vista más hasta que se cayó al suelo. Luego, un pingüino gordo con abrigo rojo se acercó y vio al objeto del suelo.

- _¿De quién es este disco volador? Jamás lo había visto. Seguramente no le pertenece a nadie, así que me lo puedo quedármelo. –_ pensó este agarrando el objeto anaranjado.

* * *

De pronto aparecen Kirby y sus amigos caminando y buscando el disco volador. Kirby lo vio. Sabía quien tenía aquel objeto era alguien conocido. Él se le acercó al pingüino y le sonrió señalando el objeto, pero este no se lo dio. Kirby empezó a dar saltos para alcanzar el disco; pero el tipo, como era más alto que él, levantó el disco con malicia y burlándose de él. Kirby continuaba saltando con preocupación.

-Ese gordo no quiere darle el disco a Kirby. ¿Por qué? – se preguntaba Priscilla con furia.

-El Rey Dedede otra vez. – comentó Kine con decepción.

-Esperen… ¿Hay un rey? ¿Ese gordo es un rey? Debe ser un rey malo. Yo misma resolveré esto. – ella se puso dura y se acercó al pingüino gordo.

-Espérate, joven de verde, que puede ser peligroso. – le advirtió Coo.

-Por cierto, olvidé decirles mi nombre. Me llamo Priscilla. – dijo Priscilla enojada.

-Pero qué terca es Priscilla. – comentó Rick.

Ella no le hizo caso y continúo lo que quería hacer. Priscilla dio unos pasos para ayudar a Kirby a recuperar su disco de ese rey. Estaba muy furiosa.

-¿Por qué no le das mi disco a Kirby? – le preguntó amenazadoramente Priscilla.

-Lo encontré aquí abandonado, así que es mío. – el pingüino le respondió mostrándole el disco.

-Ese disco es mío.

-¿Crees que te lo devolveré fácilmente?

-¿En serio quieres pelear? Entonces pelea conmigo. – Priscilla saca su espada de diamante.

Kirby y sus amigos animales la miraban con sorpresa porque nunca habían conocido a alguien tan violenta.

-¿Te quieres meterte conmigo? No lo creo. – Dedede saca su martillo de madera.

Kirby trataba de ponerse en medio de ellos para solucionar esto, pero Priscilla lo saca del camino. Ambos empiezan a luchar. Dedede aplasta a Priscilla con su martillo, pero ella recupera su forma. Luego el pingüino la persigue a martillazos por unos segundos. Priscilla se detiene y ataca con su espada con golpes consecutivos. Dedede se defendía con su martillo. Los animales fueron a detener a Priscilla para que no siguiera peleando, sin embargo ella era tan terca que termina golpeándolos y sacándolos de su camino mientras Dedede trata de darle martillazos como sea. Kirby estaba solo en esa situación. Sus amigos animales estaban tratando de controlar a Priscilla y Dedede intentaba de lastimarla. Kirby vio cómo el disco salió volando entre la revuelta que nadie se dio cuenta. Así que cogió el disco y se lo guardó consigo mismo. Al retirarse sigilosamente, DeDeDe se dio cuenta que Kirby se estaba llevando el disco volador que fue a perseguirlo a martillazos. El pequeño guerrero rosado huía de los martillazos que se dirigían hacia él mientras Priscilla era detenida por unos animales. Entonces, hubo un momento que Priscilla se transformó en un verdadero demonio que los animales se asustaron y huyeron.

-Esto ya es suficiente. – dijo Priscilla muy enojada.

Ella vio que Dedede estaba persiguiendo a Kirby a martillazos. El demonio voló hacia el gordo pingüino y lo envistió derribándolo al suelo a unos metros.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Dedede se preguntó en el suelo lastimado y molesto.

-Ahora devuélveme mi disco volador, gordito. – Priscilla lo amenazó gritándole.

-¿Gordito? Nadie se atreve a llamarme así, soy el rey. – Dedede estaba muy enojado y con miedo.

Kirby paró de correr al saber que ya no era perseguido y se dio cuenta que Dedede estaba asustado e iracundo mientras Priscilla estaba muy enojada y transformada en un demonio mirándolo amenazadoramente planeando lastimarlo de alguna forma. Kirby sabía que debía hacer algo antes de que esto se salga de control. En el bosque vio una piedra mediana. Se lo absorbió y obtuvo una transformación. Era plomo, con un casco metálico que tenía una cola roja atrás y una estrella en la frente. Fue hacia el demonio sin miedo. Priscilla vio que Kirby tenía otra transformación y dejó de prestar atención a Dedede.

- _Esta vez qué será. Pero antes quiero deshacerme de este rey… No. Primero quiero saber qué poder tiene Kirby ahora. –_ pensó Priscilla.

Kirby se puso en frente de ella. Dedede presenciaba la situación asustado. Entonces, como él tenía miedo del demonio, se escondió detrás de un árbol del bosque y llamó por su teléfono a su ejército mostrando una sonrisa malvada. Mientras tanto, Kirby y Priscilla empiezan su enfrentamiento.

-Bien. Con que una transformación nueva. Prueba lo que tienes. – le amenazó desafiante Priscilla.

Ambas esferas empezaron a luchar. Kirby saltó en el aire que la demonio no sabía lo que él estaba haciendo mientras lo miraba en el aire y convertirse en roca. La piedra cayó rápidamente que Priscilla queda aplastada por completo. Kirby se retiró de encima de ella y se dio cuenta que Priscilla había perdido su transformación y era normal de nuevo.

-¡No me esperaba eso! Eso sí que dolió más que el martillazo. Perdóname por enojarme mucho. – se disculpó Priscilla mareada –. Eso sí que fue fuerte, no sabía que iba a pasar eso.

-Poyo. – le habló Kirby con algo de desconfianza mostrándole el disco.

-Es mi disco, muchas gracias. Fue una pérdida de tiempo enojarme así. – Priscilla sonrió arrepentida y avergonzada.

-Que bueno que ustedes estén aquí, porque enseguida mi gran ejército se acerca para destruirlos a ambos. – les habló De De De muy maliciosamente y sin miedo ya que el demonio se fue.

En seguida, por el bosque, aparecieron muchas criaturas que Priscilla no conocía. Había cientos de Waddles Dees, que eran seres semi redondos de color anaranjado oscuro, con la cara y pies más claros, ojos marrones parecidos al de Kirby y mejillas marrones. Ellos llevaban unas lanzas en punta. Priscilla y Kirby vieron cómo el ejército se acercaba. Eran miles de Waddles Dees con lanzas.

-A que no pueden derrotar eso. – Dedede les habló maliciosamente.

-Eso no será problema. – Priscilla dijo decidida y lista para luchar –. Vamos Kirby, esto será una buena fiesta para mí.

Ambos seres redondos empezaron a atacar a todos los Waddle Dees que atacaban con lanzas. Priscilla los golpeaba con su espada y Kirby los aplastaba a todos con su habilidad de convertirse en piedra que todavía lo seguía teniendo. Dedede al ver que su ejército estaba siendo derrotado, decidió intervenir. Iba a darle un martillazo a Kirby mientras este estaba distraído, pero Priscilla evita que la bola rosada salga lastimado bloqueando con su espada. El pingüino y la guerrera verde empezaron a darse golpes con sus armas mientras Kirby continuaba atacando al ejército. Había una gran revuelta. Varios Waddles Dees habían huido por tanto daño que recibían. Algunos se habían quedado aplastados por la habilidad de Kirby. Cuando ya no había Waddle Dees, Kirby se unió a Priscilla para luchar contra Dedede.

-Mi ejército se fue, pero no quiere decir que yo esté derrotado. ¿Cierto? – el pingüino habló desafiante.

En ese momento, Dedede empezó a tratar de darles martillazos con todas sus fuerzas, pero Priscilla y Kirby los esquivaban. Entonces Priscilla empezó a golpear al gordo repetidamente con su espada. Dedede estaba siendo golpeado por Priscilla. Kirby retira su poder de convertirse en piedra para obtener otra habilidad más productiva para ayudar a Priscilla. Él vio una lanza tirada por el bosque y se lo absorbió para obtener otro poder. Tenía una banda roja con la parte frontal dorada y llevando consigo una lanza. Kirby se une a Priscilla para continuar con la lucha, pero luego Dedede dio un salto rápidamente y aplastó a Priscilla. El héroe rosado sabía que debía hacer algo para liberar a su compañera aplastada a pesar de que se enojó por su juguete.

-Ayúdame Kirby, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré así. No me gusta estar aplastada – dijo Priscilla casi sin aliento.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Kirby? Ya derroté a esa chica demonio que por suerte no me dio una paliza y ahora iré por ti. – exclamó el rey Dedede con malicia mientras se retiraba de encima de Priscilla quien ya no podía levantarse por el gran peso del gordo pingüino.

Ahora todo dependía de nuestro héroe rosado. Ambos estaban enfrentados frente a frente. Uno contra uno. Kirby empieza a lanzar varias lanzas hacia él. De De De no era lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlos que recibió algunas lanzas. Después el pingüino ataca con su martillo, pero Kirby lo esquiva y empieza a golpearlo con su lanza lo suficiente como para dejarlo en el suelo lastimado. Priscilla, ya recuperada del aplastamiento, fue hacia el gordo pingüino y lo mandó a volar lejos del bosque con su espada como un bate de beisbol.

-¡Esto es una buena guerra! Me gusta pelear. Sobre todo junto a ti, Kirby. – emocionada exclamó Priscilla.

-Poyo. – Kirby habló.

En seguida, el estómago de ambos empezó a rugir.

-Tenemos hambre. Debemos estar hambrientos. Pero… ¿Qué hora será? Será mejor comer algo en mi casa.

Kirby y Priscilla salieron del bosque tranquilamente para ir a la casa de Priscilla. Ella había recolectado suficiente comida el día anterior, así que ambos empezaron a comerse "todas" las manzanas de la reserva de comida de Priscilla como almuerzo ya que eran como las 3:30 de la tarde según el reloj de la nave de Priscilla. Kirby se retiró del lugar después de comer. Más tarde, Priscilla fue al bosque de nuevo para poder llenar su reserva de comida. No ocurrió nada interesante en su deber diario ese día.

* * *

¿Qué hacía Zed en ese entonces? Zed se había retirado de la isla de La Rose y fue a espiar. Justo estaba espiando esa gran revuelta desde el inicio del capítulo entre las copas de los árboles.

- _Déjenme pensar… Esa bola rosada tiene amigos animales. Así que ese pingüino gordo se llama De De De y es el rey de este lugar. Tiene un gran martillo. Y esa bola rosada, que se llama Kirby, obtuvo otro poder absorbiendo una roca y una lanza. La bola verde, llamada Priscilla, puede convertirse en un temible demonio; pero no sabe nada de este planeta. Es tonta. Pudo esquivar de ser aplastada por la roca o ese martillazo, pero solo se quedó viendo. Será mejor decirle todo a Isabella Rose.-_ pensó Zed muy sorprendido de lo que acaba de ver.

Zediento se fue de nuevo a la isla de La Rose para contarle todos los detalles de lo que vio en ese instante a la silueta de una rosa.

-Interesantes datos, Zed. Eso me servirá mucho para saber realmente qué se le puede hacer a este planeta antes de poseérmelo y comerme a todos los planetas del universo… A parte de saber si hay alguien aparte de Lucía que puedan arruinar mis planes. Solo hay que seguir esperando hasta descubrir más detalles de este planeta. Aún hay mucho más que descubrir. – habló siniestramente Isabel La Rose.

-Bien. Mientras mis bolas de energía estén merodeando por "todo" el planeta desde hace días, podré saber si hay más información. – dicho esto Zed empezó a reírse de forma malvada.

* * *

¿Qué pasó con el rey Dedede? El rey Dedede salió volando hacia su castillo por el lanzamiento de Priscilla. Aterrizó en su castillo de forma violenta. Quería hacer un plan para destruir a Kirby y a su compañera. Sobre todo a su compañera, ya que casi lo mata de susto.

-¡Suficiente! Buscando un plan para destruir a Kirby porque seguramente está amenazándome con esas bolas de energía parlantes desde hace días y caminando por el bosque me encuentro con un demonio que casi me mata del susto. – decepcionado exclamó Dedede mientras se levantaba con tanto dolor con la ayuda de Bandada Dee.

-Su majestad, ¿pero de qué demonio habla? – Habló Bandada Dee –. No recuerdo que haya un demonio por Dream Land por aquí. Y sí recuerdo cuando esas bolas de energía le insultaron. Por suerte estas inmediatamente se fueron.

-Pues… No sé cómo llegaron esas bolas y el demonio. Estaba en el bosque caminado cuando vi un disco que estaba en el suelo y Kirby vino. Parecía que él quería el disco, pero como no me agrada lo alcé con mi brazo evitando que este pequeño rosado lo alcanzara burlándome de su estatura. Allí cuando vino una bajita verde y me amenazó. Luché contra la bola verde hasta que de repente se convirtió en un demonio aterrador. Por eso llamé al ejército y aproveché para destruir a Kirby; pero mis planes no salieron cómo esperaba. Así que debo planificar otro. – contó decepcionado Dedede.

* * *

Mientras Dedede planificaba otro plan con Bandada Dee para destruir a Kirby y a su compañera demonio, unas bolas de energía lo observaban por la ventana. Eran las mismas que lo insultaron hace días.

-Ese pingüino gordo tiene un plan para destruir a ese Kirby que al parecer Zed lo recuerda. – habló entre carcajadas una de ellas.

-Podemos aprovecharlo para perderlos en la isla de La Rose. – comentó la otra bola de energía.

* * *

 **En tanto con Zed…**

Como las bolas de energía eran parte de él, podía también recibir cualquier información que ellas daban telepáticamente (Sin importar el lugar que estén, siempre y cuando ellas estén vivas) hacia él. Zed se había retirado de la isla y estaba dentro de la misma torre de ladrillos donde Lucía lo encontró.

 _-Así que ese rey De De De tiene un plan. Será bueno para hacerlos perderse en la isla de La Rose. Todavía hay más datos: Necesito saber más. Volé por todo el planeta y todo lo que vi es paz y tranquilidad, pero quién sabe lo que puede haber a continuación. –_ pensó Zediento.

* * *

 **¡Vaya! Isabella Rose le gusta mucho comerse los planetas. Que gran revuelta ha habido en este capítulo. Tengo todo planeado para el resto de los capítulos. Al plasmarlos, me salen más ideas a partir de la idea que se me había ocurrido. Me trababa al escribir, pero lo logré terminar. Kirby con la habilidad de lanza sí existe (Kirby Return to Dream Land). ¿Qué seguirá después?**


	4. Una visión, tres espadas y… ¡SANGRE!

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene… espadas. (Qué estoy diciendo, ni siquiera es una advertencia)

 **Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene sangre. (Ahora sí, sí es una advertencia real) En serio si va haber sangre.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: UNA VISIÓN, TRES ESPADAS Y… ¡SANGRE!**

Al día siguiente, Lucía estaba en un campo de margaritas meditando sobre lo que podría pasar en el futuro. Miraba el cielo azul despejado, esperando si había alguna señal. Al mirar al cielo sintió que estaba por tener **una visión**. En la visión vio que estaba Priscilla, en una lucha… Y que una espada dorada le golpeaba el ojo y este empezaba a salirse sangre. No logró distinguir bien el responsable del golpe. Eso era lo que vio en esa horrible visión (para ella). Le preocupaba a Priscilla, que no perdiera el ojo. Así que decidió ir a avisarle, aunque tal vez no le creería.

* * *

En ese momento, Priscilla buscaba a Kirby para ofrecerle jugar con las espadas en las praderas. Lo encontró comiendo una sandía en el río.

—Kirby, ¿Qué tal si jugamos con las espadas? – le ofreció Priscilla.

—Poyo. – afirmó Kirby mientras se terminaba de comer la sandía.

—Bien, traeré mi espada y otra adicional para que te lo comas y pueda ver qué otro poder tienes.

Priscilla se retiró. Kirby la esperaba sentado. En pocos minutos después, ella viene vestida con su corona dorada con una esmeralda en su cabeza y dos espadas: una de diamante con mango de oro para ella y otra espada de hierro.

—Traje mi espada y otra para ti. Si quieres, te lo puedes comer. – le indicó Priscilla mostrándole la espada de hierro.

En ese momento, Kirby empezó a absorber para comer la espada de hierro y obtuvo una transformación. Tenía como un sombrero para dormir de color verde terminando con una bola amarilla y llevaba una espada consigo.

— ¡Tienes poder de espada! Esto es sorprendente. – Se sorprendió Priscilla—. Ahora que ambos tenernos espadas, podemos jugar.

Priscilla y Kirby empezaron a jugar luchando con sus espadas. Ella estaba sorprendida de la gran habilidad que tenía Kirby. Como solo se trataba de un juego y no para lastimarse, era pacífico y ambos reían. En ese momento, vino Lucía. Al verla pasar, Priscilla tuvo que parar de jugar.

— Priscilla, tengo que informarte una visión mía. – le advirtió seriamente Lucía —. ¡Qué estoy viendo! Priscilla, deja de jugar con las espadas. – se asustó horriblemente la hechicera.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso te asustan las espadas? – se burló Priscilla.

— ¡No!... Simplemente que… Hoy tal vez… Puedes perder un ojo. – tartamudeó Lucía preocupada.

— ¿Poyo? – habló sorprendido y preocupado Kirby.

— Lucía, ya deja de inventarte cosas. En todos mis viajes, me he lastimado muchas veces la cara gracias a las luchas con la espada. Tantas veces fueron que hasta ya son normales para mí. – rió orgullosamente Priscilla.

— Ese golpe te dejará una incapacidad de por vida. – susurró siniestramente Lucía varias veces mientras se alejaba lentamente.

— _¿Cuándo entenderá? Está muy misteriosa por este momento. ¿Será cierto? No... Las visiones siempre son falsas. –_ pensó Priscilla. – Bien. Continuemos, Kirby.

Priscilla y Kirby continuaron luchando con las espadas. Lucía estaba viéndolos detrás de una gran roca, pero sobre todo a Priscilla. En cualquier momento ella podría salir herida. Presentía que había unas bolas de energía cerca y que debía estar con la vista aguda.

* * *

Priscilla y Kirby continuaban luchando con las espadas solo por diversión: alegría y risas. Lejos del peligro que los vigilaba, un par de bolas de energía los estaban observando por unos arbustos cercanos.

— Ellos sí tienen muy buenas habilidades con la espada. ¡Es pérdida de tiempo! Si una espada nos parte a la mitad, seremos más. – habló una de ellas.

— Es cierto. Ya quiero que el plan de La Rose se complete, pero todavía nuestro padre Zed dice que hay más datos en este planeta. – comentó una de ellas decepcionada.

* * *

Priscilla y Kirby continuaban luchando hasta que la bola verde se dio cuenta que Lucía la estaba observando porque podía ver una parte de su sombrero asomado sobre la roca gigante.

— ¿Por qué me estás observando, Lucía? – Priscilla le renegó.

—Es que… —tartamudeó Lucía.

Priscilla deja de lo estaba haciendo y se va donde Lucía a discutir, dejando a Kirby solo. La bola rosada estaba sola mientras miraba cómo Priscilla discutía detrás de la roca con Lucía. Priscilla estaba diciéndole del porqué la espiaba y porqué le interrumpió su juego. En ese momento, Kirby sintió que alguien lo estaba observando.

— Kirby, ¿eres quién convoca las esferas de energía? — le preguntó una voz.

Kirby volteó y vio a un ser azul, con capa del mismo color, unas hombreras, una máscara que se le iluminaban los ojos de amarillo. Él ya sabía que era alguien conocido.

— _¿Se referirá a las bolas de energía que vi con Lucía y Priscilla? ¿Por qué Meta Knight me pregunta esto? Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto._ — pensó Kirby.

— ¿Poyo? — la bola rosada estaba confundido.

— He escuchado, según la mayoría de los habitantes, que tú fuiste el quién mandó a las bolas de energía. — le comentó el guerrero azul.

— ¿Poyo?

Mientras tanto, Priscilla continuaba discutiendo con Lucía hasta que se olvidó que debía volver a jugar con Kirby porque se había olvidado. Cuando miró, ve un ser azul hablando con Kirby. Lucía se levanta del suelo porque Priscilla la había mantenido intimidada todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Quién será ese quien está hablando con Kirby? — se preguntó Priscilla.

— Yo no sé. Nunca estuve en este planeta. — habló Lucía, pero se da cuenta que Priscilla se acercaba a ambos sujetos.

— _Un momento… ese sujeto de azul me recuerda a quién vi en la visión que tuve. ¿Será posible?... No, no puedo creer en mi visión. Si fuera verdad… ¿Qué le pasaría a Priscilla?_ — pensó Lucía mientras miraba a Priscilla mientras se alejaba.

Priscilla se acercó a ambos sujetos. Veía que Kirby y el sujeto al parecer, estaban conversando y ella creyó que intenta retarlo.

— ¡Kirby! ¿Acaso conoces a ese tipo enmascarado? — interrumpió Priscilla.

El sujeto azul miró a Priscilla algo amenazado y ella estaba confundida. Lucía estaba asustada y preocupada mirando desde la roca gigante si es que se cumple su horrible visión.

— ¿No eres el demonio que está rondando por allí? — le preguntó el enmascarado.

— ¿Demonio? — mintió Priscilla. — Claro que no soy un demonio. Si sigues llamándome demonio, sufrirás la consecuencia. Nadie me llama demonio. — gritó amenazadoramente Priscilla a Meta Knight mientras sacaba su espada de diamante y casi se convierte en demonio.

— Ya veo que sí es cierto. No eres un demonio malvado, sino también un demonio iracundo y fuera de control. — habló con ira Meta Knight mientras sacaba su espada dorada.

— ¿Poyo? — dijo Kirby confundido.

— _Parece que esto se va a volver feo por aquí. ¿Una joven va a pelearse con un guerrero mayor que ella? Priscilla no es lo que yo esperaba. Apenas la conozco. Y yo apenas veo a esos dos. Pero qué vida más revoltosa. Necesito en serio un descanso después de ver peleas… Lo olvidaba, la visión. Espero que no se cumpla._ — pensó Lucía preocupada viendo que Priscilla va a pelearse.

Kirby quería detener a Priscilla, pero como ella era tan terca que lo retiró del camino hacia la roca donde estaba escondida Lucía. Kirby rebotó hacia la roca y Lucía lo vio.

— Kirby, debes detener esta lucha. La visión que tuve sobre Priscilla se cumplirá si no haces algo para detenerla o detenerlos. Debes detener a los dos. Priscilla puede salir herida. — le habló Lucía preocupada y seriamente.

— Poyo. — habló Kirby con decisión.

— Si te preguntas si no voy… Si es que fuera así… Es porque… es muy peligroso para mí. Esas espadas podrían matarme. Así que mejor detenlos tú.

Kirby esperó el momento indicado para poder cumplir como mediador en medio de tanta pelea. Priscilla y Meta Knight ya habían empezado a luchar mientras él y Lucía hablaban. Priscilla y su rival estaban empate. No se sabía quién ganaba o quién perdía. Ella bloqueaba y atacaba muy bien a causa de que ya había luchado en sus viajes anteriores. Los filos de las espadas se chocaban y chispeaban rápidamente mientras ambos se forcejaban con las armas. Era muy rápida la lucha. Kirby intentó interponerse entre los dos lanzándose con la espada que tenía hacia el centro de la lucha. El investimento de Kirby, aunque él quedó un poco lastimado, separó a ambos que cayeron al suelo. Priscilla estaba molesta con él porque había interrumpido con su lucha.

— ¡Kirby! Deja de interrumpirme esta lucha. Lo has arruinado, yo estaba ganando. — gritó amenazadoramente Priscilla a Kirby.

— Poyo. — habló Kirby algo enojado porque ella causó un gran conflicto.

— Deja de interrumpirme de la visión que esto nunca sucederá…

Priscilla no sabía que Meta Knight estaba detrás de ella e intentaba darle una paliza.

— Bien, demonio. Luchas bien, pero tengo que deshacerme de ti. Eres una amenaza para este planeta. — habló seriamente Meta Knight acercándose rápidamente a Priscilla para darle un espadazo.

Mientras Priscilla le decía mil palabras amenazadoras a Kirby sobre porqué le había interrumpido su lucha, ella volteó cuando de repente vio a su rival corriendo hacia ella. La acción fue rápida. Lucía, desde la roca gigante escondida, veía con preocupación cómo su visión se estaba cumpliendo. Priscilla recibió un espadazo rápido en la altura de su ojo izquierdo. El dolor que sentía ella al recibir el golpe era horrible. Tanto era el dolor que parecía que le cayó en su propio ojo. Kirby estaba impactado al ver la gran cantidad de sangre saliendo del ojo de Priscilla. Meta Knight retió rápidamente su espada al saber que su arma tenía sangre roja. Lucía estaba aterrada porque la horrible visión se cumplió. Priscilla estaba sufriendo del inmenso dolor con ira y cubría su ojo lleno de **sangre** roja.

— ¡Arruinaste mi "hermosa cara"! Esta vez ya es demasiado. Ahora sufre mi ira y prepárate para morir… — gritó amenazadoramente Priscilla a su rival, pero no supo cómo continuar porque no sabía su nombre. Kirby estaba sorprendido y a la vez preocupado. Lucía estaba horrorizada al ver todo.

— Una pregunta… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — repentinamente Priscilla preguntó al enmascarado quitándose toda su ira que todos a su alrededor se quedaron desconcertados.

— _¿Por qué no preguntó eso al inicio?_ — Pensó Meta Knight—. Ya no vuelvas a hablar así, tranquilízate.

— _Que nombre tan largo y raro._ — pensó Priscilla —. Ahora sufre mi ira y prepárate para morir, "Ya no vuelvas a hablar así, tranquilízate". — Priscilla volvió en su ira y se convirtió en un demonio.

Lucía estaba asustada detrás de la roca. Esta vez ya no quería esconderse más. Debía salvar vidas como era su misión. Meta Knight y Kirby al ver al demonio que lo amenazaba, tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo para luchar juntos contra esta. Priscilla tenía su espada a pesar de que era un demonio. Ella empezó a atacar con un espadazo rápido contra los dos. Kirby y Meta Knight salieron volando por el aire, pero aterrizaron de pie. Kirby y Meta Knight se acercaron contra Priscilla y empezaron a forcejearse con las espadas. En este caso, eran **tres espadas** lanzando chispas chocándose. Kirby dejó de forzar y golpea al demonio con su espada en su cara que su arma queda con sangre por la herida de Priscilla. Ella ya no podía esquivar rápidamente los espadazos porque su ojo izquierdo era el que podía ver los movimientos rápidos que ahora está inutilizado. El demonio estaba con mucho dolor que se deshizo su transformación y volvió a ser como antes. Meta Knight aprovechó para darle un espadazo a ella.

* * *

Todos esos sucesos que sucedieron, lo vieron las bolas de energía en unos arbustos. En ese momento llega Zed.

—Esos tres están luchando. Es el momento para aprovechar y pelear contra ellos para recoger más información ahora. Es hora de meternos, mis apreciadas bolas de energía. — les habló Zediento.

—Sí, al fin algo de acción. — contenta habló una de ellas.

—Hagámoslo. — gritó emocionada la otra.

* * *

Zed y su par de bolas de energía se acercaron hacia los tres espadachines quienes estaban luchando; sin embargo, no sabían que Lucía pudo verlos venir. La hechicera se interpuso en su camino y los encerró en una barrera de energía.

—Lucía. Esta vez sí te pasaste. — le dijo enojado Zed.

—Yo iré a resolver esto. Y ustedes no les harán daño. — les habló Lucía seriamente mientras se aleja para ir hacia los tres.

Las tres bolas de energía estaban luchando con relámpagos para liberarse de la resistente bola de energía mientras Lucía iba hacia los espadachines para parar esto. Veía cómo Priscilla estaba de dolor mientras era golpeada y no poder esquivar muy bien por culpa de su ojo izquierdo.

— _Mi visión se cumplió. Debo curar a Priscilla. Espero que las espadas no dañen mi corazón._ — pensó la hechicera.

Lucía se acercó pacíficamente y con su voz delicadamente pacífica habló.

— ¿Podrían parar por favor?

Kirby paró al ver a Lucía, Meta Knight estaba confundido al ver a la hechicera y Priscilla corrió hacía ella con mucho dolor.

—Tenías razón, la visión sí se cumplió. Y el enmascarado "Ya no vuelvas a hablar así, tranquilízate" me golpeó horriblemente el ojo. También lamento a todos por no controlar mi ira. Esta lucha sí fue emocionante. — le dijo Priscilla algo alegre y agotada emocionalmente.

—Bien, será ahora que te vaya a curar. Te dije que no jugaras con la espada. Si escuchas una visión mía la próxima vez, es muy probable que sea cien por ciento segura de que se cumpla. — le habló Lucía mientras sacó de su sombrero un botiquín que tenía adentro agua oxigenada y vendas para curar a Priscilla usando su magia y esos objetos vendándole toda su cara.

— ¡Genial! Ahora no podré ver nada ni la acción. — habló Priscilla enojada y decepcionada.

—Solo unas horas. Mantente así y se curará, por ahora escóndete detrás de la roca gigante. — le habló Lucía mientras guiaba a Priscilla al escondite.

— ¿Poyo? — habló Kirby viendo a Lucía curar a Priscilla y guiarla a su escondite mientras veía su espada llena de sangre.

—Cierto, nuestras espadas están hechas un desastre con tanta sangre. — comentó Meta Knight viendo su espada y la de Kirby embarradas de sangre.

En ese momento, Zed y su par de bolas de energía rompieron la barrera de energía para ir donde Lucía, pero solo vieron a la bola rosada y al enmascarado con las espadas embarradas de sangre. Se les acercaron rápidamente.

—Nos volvemos a ver Kirby. — le habló Zed.

—Poyo. — dijo Kirby enojado.

—Esas bolas de energía… Entonces Kirby no es el creador de aquellas. — recién se da cuenta de la verdad Meta Knight.

En ese momento Lucía llega mágicamente delante de Zed.

—Sabía que estarías aquí Zed. — habló Lucía con cólera.

—Lucía, que bueno que estés aquí para poder destruirte con esos dos. — le amenazó Zed.

Después de la amenaza, Zed empezó a atacar con bolas de energía que salían de sus brazos repetitivamente. Los tres pudieron desviar los ataques. Cada uno se fue contra una bola de energía, obvio que Zediento se enfrentó con Lucía. Kirby estaba luchando con una bola de energía. Lo cortó por la mitad; pero ya sabía lo que sucedió después, esta bola de energía se dividió y ahora se está enfrentando con dos bolas de energía. Kirby se dio cuenta lo que sucedió cuando Priscilla hizo lo mismo así que tuvo que quitar su poder de espada y absorberse las dos bolas de energía. Obtuvo de nuevo el poder eléctrico y fue a ayudar a Lucía. Meta Knight también hizo lo mismo que Kirby (Dividir la bola de energía por la mitad) que también se le duplicó el problema. No tuvo otra opción que usar su Tornado para mandar a volar a las bolas de energía, que aún no se sabe hacia donde salieron a volar. Lucía atacaba furiosamente con Energía Selene que sí lastima a Zed. Cuando llegó Kirby lo acompañó con bolas eléctricas que no mandó a Zed porque lo llegó a absorber por completo rápidamente. Meta Knight llega para poder apoyarlos a destruir a Zed. Como vio que ellos no podían, él invocó de nuevo su tornado que esta vez sí mando a volar a Zed lejos de su vista.

—Volveré por ustedes, en algún momento. Maldito "Ya no vuelvas a hablar así, tranquilízate". — gritó ferozmente Zed mientras iba volando por el tornado.

Mientras hacían los tres toda la acción, Priscilla estaba enojada y desesperada por no querer perder la acción de la batalla que estaba escuchando. Estaba chocándose por la barrera de energía invisible que Lucía le bloqueó anteriormente y con la roca gigante. Cuando el efecto se terminó, empezó a correr sin rumbo. Justo la acción ya había terminado, cuando Priscilla estaba corriendo sin rumbo que se tropezó con Kirby, Meta Knight y Lucía.

—No puedo ver nada, ¿por qué me tropecé? No puedo quitarme el vendaje. — habló riéndose Priscilla.

—Gracias enmascarado "¿Ya no vuelvas a hablar así, tranquilízate?" por mandar a volar a Zed. — agradeció Lucía mientras se reía un poco.

— ¿Poyo? — habló Kirby confundido retirando su poder eléctrico.

Meta Knight quedó aburrido que puso su mano en su máscara que tuvo que decir su verdadero nombre y que ya no lo llamaran "Ya no vuelvas a hablar así, tranquilízate".

—No me llamen "Ya no vuelvas a hablar así, tranquilízate", si soy Meta Knight. — habló el enmascarado seriamente y aburrido.

—No sabía su nombre. Creí que ese era su nombre. — habló Priscilla mientras se dirigía Kirby quien estaba confundido ya que ella no sabía a quién se dirigía.

—Priscilla, ese no es Meta Knight, es Kirby. — le dijo Lucía.

—No puedo ver nada.

—Poyo… —habló Kirby algo preocupado por Priscilla ya que ella tiene que estar horas sin ver.

—Bueno, al menos Zed no nos molestará por ahora. Es lo que por ahora puedo asegurar.

— ¿Quién se supone es Zed? — Preguntó con curiosidad Meta Knight —. He visto unas bolas de energía pasar por Dream Land desde hace días, ¿tendrá alguna relación con él?

—Si quieres saberlo… Zed es una bola de energía que está no sé porque paseando por aquí. — le dijo Lucía.

—Ya podemos irnos, tengo hambre. ¿Y qué hago aquí mientras no puedo ver? — se quejaba Priscilla mientras Kirby la estaba guiando porque estaba completamente vendada y Lucía los miraba mientras Meta Knight se fue sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

— _Tendré que ayudar ahora a Priscilla. Esa guerrera demoniaca no debe quitarse la venda por unas horas... Esperen un momento… ¿Dónde se habrá_ ido Meta Knight? — Lucía pensó algo desconcertada.

Kirby y Lucía guiaron a Priscilla a su casa para vigilar que no se quitara la venda. Cuando ya pasaron las horas, ella se quitó el vendaje y en un espejo se vio su cicatriz.

— ¡Por dios! Mi cara es un desastre. Y mi ojo está vivo, creí haberlo perdido. — exclamó Priscilla mirándose raramente que ya podía usar su ojo izquierdo y que tenía una raya roja atravesándolo —. Esto es una locura.

—Regeneré tu ojo, por eso utilicé magia. — le explicó Lucía.

—Poyo. — Kirby estaba quejándose de hambre con el estómago haciendo ruido.

—Ya vuelvo en un momento con comida. — Priscilla fue adentro de su nave.

La bola verde en unos segundos salió vistiendo su clásico moño rojo y con una máscara blanca con dos círculos celestes con una gema amarilla en forma de gota de agua puesta en su frente. También llevaba comida porque tenía hambre. Kirby y Lucía la vieron algo sorprendidos.

—Aquí tienen comida. Ahora nadie se dará cuenta de mi cicatriz. Aunque esta máscara es incómoda. — comentó Priscilla.

Y los tres empezaron a comer. Priscilla tuvo que quitarse la máscara para poder comer porque tenía hambre. Después de comer tuvo que ponerse la máscara otra vez e ir de nuevo por comida.

* * *

Zed estaba volando de nuevo hacia la isla de La Rose donde encontró a las dos bolas de energía que salieron volando por el tornado. Los tres estaban en frente de la silueta de la rosa.

—Isabella Rose, ya no quiero esperar. Quiero que usted complete su plan — se desesperó Zediento —. Me botó con su tornado el enmascarado "Ya no vuelvas a hablar así, tranquilízate". Ese sí que es un maldito. Por suerte, mi cuerpo ya no le afecta el poder eléctrico de Kirby porque me acostumbré con el ataque recibido. La próxima vez ya no me afectará ese tornado.

—Tranquilo, que yo te diré las buenas nuevas. Al parecer no has encontrado más datos excepto de lo que me acabas de contar. Ahora sí que cumpliré mi plan. Mis raíces están extendiéndose por todo el planeta desde hace horas. — aseguró Isabel La Rose finalizando antes con su risa malvada.

* * *

 **Este capítulo me fue un poco difícil de escribir y qué largo lo hice. Este capítulo tardó un poco porque resulta que mis vacaciones se acabaron y ahora debo hacer la tarea y estudiar. El tiempo sobrante es corto. Solo tengo los fines de semana por eso que lo estaré actualizando cada semana si se puede. Las palabras en negro resaltadas, son parte del título. En el siguiente capítulo empieza el drama.**


	5. Solo es el comienzo

Continuaré avanzando pero esta vez más lentamente por la falta del tiempo. (Ese tiempo se va rápidamente últimamente y me atraso en mis tareas, pero termino cumpliéndolas).

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5: SOLO ES EL COMIENZO**

Un día después de que Priscilla tuviera su herida, Kirby estaba con Lucía sentado en el campo de margaritas porque la hechicera le había pedido que viniera en el día anterior después del almuerzo. Al lado de Lucía, estaba una compañera suya que tenía forma de una niña vestida con un traje de hechicera. Era más alta que Lucía, piel de color celeste, ojos completamente negros, el cabello fucsia atado en una cola. Vestía una túnica morada con una estrella en el centro que le llegaba hasta el suelo que solo se notaba sus zapatos azules, una chalina de color azul con puntos blancos igual como sus mangas, guantes blancos y un sombrero de hechicero morado con estrellas amarillas.

—Kirby, esto es importante. Acabo de tener una visión la noche anterior. El planeta donde habitas será invadido por Isabel La Rose y Zed está involucrado en eso. Por eso él estaba andando por aquí. Quiere saber todo sobre este planeta para destruirnos a todos. — le contó Lucía.

—Si, como si este pequeñín rosado "Kirby" pudiera salvar su planeta, Lucía. — habló la acompañante de Lucía decepcionada y burlona.

— ¿Poyo? — preguntó Kirby con curiosidad de saber quién era la chica.

—Ni sabe hablar. ¿Estás segura, Lucía, que este pequeño sea quién derrotará a Isabella Rose?

—Estoy segura. Lo vi en mi visión destruyendo a Isabel La Rose con una espada, Icónica Blast. — le afirmó Lucía.

—No lo creo. Así que aún no creo cómo yo te encontré por casualidad por aquí. Estaba paseando por aquí y te encontré aquí. Parecía que estabas esperando a alguien. — le contó Icónica Blast recordando.

—Sí, y estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo desde que me encerraron en aquella esmeralda. — habló Lucía entre lágrimas.

—Dime Kirby… ¿Qué puedes hacer para salvar a tu planeta? — le preguntó Icónica Blast al guerrero rosado.

—Poyo. — Kirby respondió decididamente.

—Eso será muy difícil. — Icónica Blast comentó decepcionada.

Kirby estaba pensando en una cosa: Según Lucía, Pop Star será invadido. La única pregunta que tiene en mente es quién es Isabel La Rose y en dónde está.

* * *

Dedede había pasado un día entero completando su plan en su castillo. El plan consistía de que "todo"… Literalmente "todo" el planeta se diera cuenta que Kirby es el culpable de que convocara a las bolas de energía que estaban fastidiando y andando por todo el planeta. Él construiría un robot gigante para derrotar al demonio y por allí se encontró con "alguien" quien lo ayudaría a hacerlo. El robot era muy grande para que entrara en su castillo, así que está a fuera de este.

—Bien, su majestad, si usted la captura me lo manda a mí. Yo siempre he buscado capturarla para mantenerla bajo el control de mi organización. Ese demonio no se escapará de mi vista. — habló la Chica de la Capa Roja subiéndose a su nave.

— ¿Ya está listo el "Gran Pingüino"? — le preguntó Bandada Dee cerca al robot.

—Ya está listo. Ahora vamos por el demonio. — dijo Dedede mientras subía al robot gigante.

El robot gigante es parecido a él, con su mismo sombrero, misma forma en la boca, abrigo rojo, solo que era de metal y poseía armas escondidas. En lugar de ojos, había una ventana donde se podían ver a quienes lo manejaban. Bandada Dee inmediatamente subió al robot donde estaba el rey Dedede para manejar a la gran máquina y destruir a sus objetivos. Ambos manejaban el robot. Dedede estaría a cargo de los botones y Bandada Dee con el movimiento. Estaban listos para su misión e inmediatamente el "Gran Pingüino" iba rumbo a buscar a Kirby y al demonio con la ayuda de la Chica de la Capa Roja.

* * *

Meta Knight estaba espiando desde hace horas a un par de bolas de energía que andaban cerca del bosque en unos arbustos, para saber qué tramaban y si la hechicera morada tenía razón.

— Hoy es el gran día. No puedo creerlo. Al fin este planeta será invadido. — emocionada exclamó la bola de energía.

—No puedo esperar que Isabella Rose invada este "pacífico y tranquilo" planeta. Es perfecta para que posea su núcleo. — alegremente comentó la otra bola.

— _¿Núcleo? ¿Se refiere al núcleo de Pop Star?_ — pensó Meta Knight mirando por los arbustos muy seriamente.

— Debes vigilar bien si nos están espiando. Nadie debe espiarnos. Los únicos que podemos espiar somos nosotros. — le advirtió la bola de energía.

— ¿Que tal si nos están espiando desde aquel arbusto? — se preguntó la otra bola de energía señalando el arbusto donde estaba escondido Meta Knight.

— Si, puede ser. Puede que nos esté viendo Lucía, Kirby, Priscilla o ese raro "Ya no vuelvas a hablar así, tranquilízate".

Ambas fueron a revisar el arbusto. Cuando examinaron, no vieron absolutamente nada. Por suerte, Meta Knight se había retirado de ese lugar.

—No hay nadie aquí. — se dijo decepcionado la bola de energía.

—Sabía que había alguien aquí. Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo. — se molestó la otra.

* * *

Priscilla estaba meditando en su nave, por la horrible batalla que tuvo el día anterior. Estaba un poco adolorida y fastidiada por la máscara que tenía puesta.

— _¿Qué me pasa? Debí haberme controlado en los últimos días. Pero estaba harta de tanto tiempo sin pelear. Viajar por el espacio no es fácil. No sabes exactamente qué hora es. Ahora este planeta es el único lugar donde me tocó vivir para siempre, no tengo otra escapatoria. Aunque he conocido tal vez "nuevos rivales o amigos" por así decirlo. Mi único amigo es Kirby que a pesar de todo no me odia después de haberme descontrolado horriblemente. Caminaré un rato y si se puede destruiré algo._ — pensó Priscilla y se aleja de su casa con arrepentimiento e ira llevando su espada consigo.

Ella continuó caminando hasta el campo de margaritas, porque odia tanto a las margaritas que quiere destruirlas. Allí se encontró con Kirby, Lucía y con una desconocida.

—Dime Lucía, ¿quién es la "Niña buena" que está a tu lado? — le preguntó amenazadoramente Priscilla mientras señalaba a la desconocida con su espada.

— ¿"Niña buena"? Deja de señalarme con tu espada, jovencita de máscara ridícula. — se molestó Icónica Blast.

— ¿A quién le dices "niña de máscara ridícula"?

— Poyo. — habló Kirby preocupado mientras estaba en el medio de ambas de ambas chicas.

— Sal de mi camino, Kirby. — lo retira Priscilla molesta que Kirby cae en los brazos de Lucía.

—Díganme que Priscilla empezará una pelea de nuevo como el día de ayer. — comentó Lucía mirando al cielo decepcionada sosteniendo a Kirby en sus brazos que evitó que se cayera —. Kirby, vamos a detener otra pelea.

Kirby afirmó decidido y ambos fueron a detener la lucha de ambas chicas quienes estaban mirándose una a la otra entre rayos que luego empezaron a pegarse con sus brazos. Lucía retrocedía a Icónica Blast y Kirby retrocedía a Priscilla. Todo fue un embrollo hasta que de repente… se escucharon pasos mecánicos, como de robot.

— Escucharon eso. — les cuestionó Lucía.

— ¿Poyo? — Kirby estaba confundido escuchando pasos mecánicos.

— ¿Ahora qué sucede? — se preguntaba curiosa y enojada Priscilla tratando de liberarse de Kirby.

Allí mismo se acercó un robot de un pingüino gigante y una nave voladora. Priscilla pudo reconocer quién era la piloto de aquella nave. Lucía, Icónica Blast y Kirby miraban sorprendidos y confundidos cómo se acercaba el gran robot pues no sabían qué objetivo tenía.

—Demonio, Kirby. He venido para destruirlos a los dos. Espero que las bolas de energía no me interrumpan. — les habló Dedede desde un megáfono que tenía al interior de la máquina.

—Ya no me digas demonio. Esto es el colmo. — gritó Priscilla amenazadoramente.

— ¿Pero quiénes será ese pingüino y esa chica con capa roja? — se cuestionó Lucía.

—Un robot gigante, eh. Esto es sumamente interesante. ¿Qué armas tendrás robot? — le preguntó Icónica Blast.

—Este robot está hecho para destruir a Kirby y al demonio, pero sobre todo al demonio. Sí voy a destruirlos. Tiene misiles y bombas, desconocida. — le respondió el rey Dedede —. Mírame cómo lo hago.

El robot gigante empezó a lanzar misiles desde sus manos que se dirigían a Kirby. Él absorbió los misiles y los expulsó hacia el robot que causó una explosión, pero el robot era resistente que no le afectó casi nada.

—Si es para destruir al demonio, entonces me uno. — se habló Icónica Blast creando magia en sus manos.

— No lo creo, yo capturaré al fin al demonio. — habló la Chica de la Capa Roja desde su Nave Flor.

—Chica de la Capa Roja. Ya dije que quiero estar libre. Es hora de la acción. — Priscilla se transformó en una "Linda Mariposa".

—Bueno… Chica de Capa Roja, yo me uno. — prometió Icónica Blast.

—Si me ayudan, será mejor. — le respondió la Chica de la Capa Roja.

La Chica de la Capa Roja atacó con rayos láser desde su nave a Priscilla. Ella los esquivó y logró derrumbar la nave con su ataque mágico "Rayos Naturales" que eran rayos verdes. La Chica de la Capa Roja estaba enojada que en su nave averiada salió y se enfrentó frente a frente a Priscilla.

Con el robot gigante, este se había recuperado de la explosión. El rey Dedede estaba enojado por lo que sucedió.

—Ese Kirby. Devolvió mis misiles.

—Su majestad, hay también forasteros. ¿Qué tal si les cae algún armamento accidentalmente a ellos? — le preguntó Bandada Dee.

—No me importa. Solo destruyamos a Kirby y al demonio. — inmediatamente el rey Dedede liberó una bomba gigante desde la cabeza del robot hacia Kirby.

Kirby estaba distraído viendo la lucha de Priscilla. Lucía se dio cuenta de la situación que luego usó "Agujero negro" que mandó la bomba gigante a otro lugar (quién sabe, tal vez a otra dimensión). El rey Dedede se enojó con ella.

— ¿Qué haces deteniendo mi bomba gigante? — Dedede le preguntó.

—Solo salvaba a un amigo. — le respondió Lucía.

—Intentaré destruirte por interrumpir mis planes.

El robot empezó a tirar muchos misiles desde sus manos hacia Lucía. Kirby volteó al ver que Lucía iba a ser recibida por unos misiles que él fue inmediatamente para absorber los misiles y devolvérselos. El rey Dedede y Bandada Dee estaban decepcionados porque no habían hecho nada.

El robot lanzaba bombas y misiles. Kirby se los devolvía y Lucía se defendía con su "escudo magnético" para defenderse de las explosiones. Priscilla estaba luchando mano a mano con La Chica de la Capa Roja e Icónica Blast. Otra revuelta se armó y era peor que el día anterior. Todo fue así hasta que al robot se le acabaron las municiones. Bandada Dee llamó por el comunicador del robot para que trajeran más municiones. Dedede sabía que debía hacer algo. Salió del robot y fue hacia Kirby para golpearlo con su martillo. La bola rosada huía en círculos. Lucía no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: Kirby huyendo de martillazos y Priscilla estaba peleándose a puñetazos con una chica de capa roja mientras Icónica Blast estaba uniéndose a la lucha.

—Icónica Blast, otra vez uniéndote a las luchas. — le habló aburrida Lucía.

Icónica Blast detuvo su actividad y se dirigió hacia Lucía.

—Que esta bola verde enmascarada se muera. — Maldijo Icónica Blast—. Ella debe perder, me amenazó con su espada.

—Ya no le maldigas así a Priscilla solo porque ella usa espada.

—Pues, sabes que a mí no me gustan las espadas.

— ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto aquí? — se escuchó una voz que Lucía al voltear se dio cuenta que Meta Knight estaba allí.

— ¿Por qué de repente viene otro enmascarado aquí? — se preguntó Icónica Blast incómoda.

—Esto se está poniendo feo… — Lucía estaba decepcionada hasta que interrumpió porque vio una rosa en frente de ella.

De repente, empezó a llover y relampaguear por el cielo. Todos se estaban mojando, mientras unas raíces espinosas se apoderaban del lugar. Aquella rosa que estaba en medio del campo de margaritas sin porqué atrajo la mirada de Lucía, Meta Knight e Icónica Blast. Kirby y Dedede se detuvieron y vieron el cielo llover. Priscilla y la Chica de la Capa Roja también se preguntaban el por qué llovía.

— ¿Qué son esas raíces? — se preguntaba Priscilla.

—Aún no lo sé, pero continuaré contigo otro día porque está lloviendo que me voy a empapar de agua. — diciendo estas palabras la Chica de la Capa Roja se retira.

— ¿Qué es esa rosa? ¿Por qué están amontonados alrededor de ella? — se preguntó Priscilla y fue a investigar.

Dedede y Kirby miraban el cielo llover, hasta que Bandada Dee viene para decir un mensaje a su majestad.

—Su Majestad, como está lloviendo repentinamente hay que postergar el plan para otro día.

— ¿Qué dices? Debo destruir a Kirby y al demonio hoy. — se quejó el rey Dedede.

— ¿Poyo? — se preguntó Kirby al mirar una rosa a lo lejos y que Priscilla iba a verla.

— ¿Qué ves por allá? Espero que no tengas ninguna trampa, Kirby. — Dedede ve una rosa y fue inmediatamente a verla.

—Su Majestad, ¿pero qué está viendo? — le preguntó Bandada Dee observando a lo lejos que están viendo a una rosa.

La rosa atrajo la vista de Bandada Dee que también se acercó a aquella rosa. Cuando se acercaron, eran siete los que observaban bajo la lluvia: Kirby, Priscilla, el rey Dedede, Meta Knight, Lucía, Icónica Blast y Bandada Dee. La rosa era de color fucsia con dos hojas verdes y espinas. A simple vista, la rosa parecía tener un poder hipnótico: Como si cuando lo miras, ya no puedes dejarlo ver. De repente, unas raíces salieron alrededor de los siete y entre ellos una raíz atrapó el brazo de Lucía.

— ¿Pero qué sucede? — se preguntaba Lucía mirando su brazo atrapado por una raíz verde con espinas.

—Eso te pasa por mirar a las rosas. — comentó Icónica Blast burlonamente.

— ¿Poyo? —Kirby miraba la situación extrañado y volvió a mirar a la rosa.

Luego otra raíz enrolla el otro brazo de Lucía. Ella ya no podía moverse. Inmediatamente, unas raíces crecieron alrededor de los siete. Estaban sin salida. Las raíces los tenían atrapados al menos una parte de sus cuerpos, menos Bandada Dee porque al ver a Lucía con una raíz enrollada en su brazo huyó asustado. Los seis restantes estaban en peligro. Las raíces los tenían enredados y estaban casi por sacarles sangre por las espinas que tenían.

—No puedo crear magia. Mis brazos están atrapados. — se quejaba Lucía preocupada.

—Poyo. — Kirby se forzaba para dejar salir su pie.

—No puedo sacar mis pies, esto es horrible. — Priscilla forzaba sacar su pie de la enredadera de raíces, pero era imposible y aquellas enredaron sus brazos inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué hacen estas raíces para capturarme? — el rey Dedede estaba envuelto medio cuerpo por las raíces.

— ¿Por qué estas raíces nos lastiman de repente? — se preguntaba Meta Knight mientras las raíces le cubrían todo su cuerpo.

—Por eso odio a las plantas. Siempre te atrapan con sus raíces. — Icónica Blast estaba aburrida al mismo tiempo de que las raíces la enrollaba por su cintura y sus brazos.

Todos, al menos uno de ellos, por las espinas derramaban un poco de sangre. Las raíces de repente se los llevaron. Pasaron por muchos lugares, hasta bajo el agua. Tenían que aguantarse la respiración porque pasaban por el ancho mar. A veces estaban en la superficie y de nuevo se van bajo el mar. Estaban agitados por estar cambiando el aire a cada rato por subir y bajar por el mar tomando aire para sobrevivir. El viaje fue agitado hasta que llegaron a una isla de abundante vegetación, árboles y arbustos con rosas. Aún estaba lloviendo.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Estamos en una isla… Con muchas plantas y lluvia. — comentó enojado el rey Dedede mirando al cielo cómo las gotas de lluvia caían —. Debe ser Kirby quién lo ocasionó.

—Poyo. — habló Kirby sabiendo que no fue él.

— ¿Y a dónde nos llevaron las raíces? Estoy manchada de sangre. Malas plantas. — maldijo Icónica Blast.

—Debemos estar unidos pase lo que pase. Creo que es Isabella Rose. — Lucía intentaba calmar a todos.

— ¿Quién se supone es Isabella Rose? ¿Y las bolas de energía? Claro que si no fue Kirby el responsable de esto… ¿Por qué todo Dream Land afirmaba eso? Si fuera así, hubiera luchado contra Kirby si no me hubiera enterado de la verdad. — contó Meta Knight.

— Bien… Estamos en una isla perdidos. Puedes ver el mar desde aquí. Sin comida y nada para que nos rescate. Y para hacernos feliz el día, está lloviendo. — Priscilla advirtió señalando el horizonte del mar.

—Hasta aquí llegamos. Ya no se puede hacer nada. Estamos con leves heridas y en esta isla con muchos árboles y muchos arbustos de rosas — afirmó Lucía —. Parece que estamos en la isla de La Rose.

— ¡Quiero ir a mi castillo! — se quejada De De De iracundo —. Este lugar es sucio.

— ¿Sabes alguna información de La Rose? — le preguntó Meta Knight.

—Se los contaré mientras planeamos en encontrar comida. Ya me dio hambre. — habló Lucía mientras rugía su estómago y el de Kirby.

—Poyo. — Kirby le replicó comida hambriento.

* * *

Bandada Dee venía con un ejército de Waddle Dees al lugar donde su majestad fue enredado por las raíces. Cuando llegó, solo vio unos pequeños charcos de sangre y una rosa en el centro.

—Esto sí que ya es el terror. — Comentó Bandada Dee —. ¿Sera posible que esa rosa tenga que ver en esto?

El Waddle Dee con una bandada azul se acercó a la rosa para examinarla. Al instante, con todos los Waddle Dees, sus miradas se centraron en la rosa. Una raíz se enrolló en el pie de Bandada Dee.

— ¡No! Conmigo no me enredarás. — gritó él mientras cortaba la rosa de raíz con su lanza que la planta perdió el efecto hipnótico.

—Esto sí que estuvo cerca. ¿Dónde estará el rey? — Comentó Bandada Dee mirando un camino de sangre —. ¿A dónde llegará ese camino de sangre?

Bandada Dee y el ejército siguieron el camino de charcos de sangre hasta que llegaron hacia donde señalaba el ancho mar. No sabía cómo desapareció el rey, pero sabe que fue muy lejos.

* * *

Isabella Rose estaba muy feliz porque su plan al fin se llevará al cabo. Estaba contenta al lado de Zed. Ya se revelaba su forma. Ella era una rosa de color fucsia, con espinas, dos ojos verdes, dos brazos espinosos con dos guantes blancos con nudillos puntiagudos amarillos y tenía como una especie de collar como sépalo.

—Esto fue demasiado fácil. Ya me extendí lo suficiente para poder capturarlos y llevarlos a mi isla mientras invado el planeta mientras ellos no se den cuenta ya que son los que más probablemente arruinen mi plan. — entre carcajadas habló Isabel La Rose.

—Que bueno que hice llover este lugar para que usted crezca y sea más fuerte porque también soy más fuerte. Ya no me afectarán bolas eléctricas ni tornados. — emocionado estaba Zed.

—Ahora puedo hacer con aquellos seis lo que se me dé la gana.

Mientras tanto, podemos ver que Dream Land ya están creciendo unas rosas fucsias y se están expandiendo detrás del castillo del rey Dedede. **Solo era el comienzo…**

* * *

 **Al fin terminé el capítulo. Tardé un poco porque acabo de entrar a Devianart. Les daría mi link, pero es imposible en esta página. Solo encuéntrenme como "MiniKirby100" y abajo diciendo "Nunca será revelado". Ya subí al OC Priscilla. Estoy con muchas tareas pendientes y muchas cosas por hacer. Eso me está bloqueando para escribir.**


	6. Locura en la Isla de La Rose (Parte 1)

**Advertencia:** En estos capítulos pueden que todos se vuelvan locos en la isla. (No es broma) Absolutamente "TODOS" se volverán locos. No se preocupen, su locura o demencia desaparecerá cuando salgan de la isla.

 **Advertencia 2:** Lo olvidaba, también contendrá mucha sangre (Las espinas… Las rosas tienen espinas que te pueden hacer heridas) hasta que salgan de la isla. (Que no sé cuánto tiempo estarán).

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6: LOCURA EN LA ISLA DE LA ROSE (PARTE 1)**

Los seis estaban caminando a través de la isla en busca de comida por horas. Ya había dejado de cesar la lluvia. El rey Dedede estaba aburrido porque ya quería irse de nuevo a su castillo. Priscilla se quitó su máscara porque ya no lo aguantaba (se puede verla con una pequeña raya roja delgadísima atravesando su ojo izquierdo). Lucía quería salir de la isla, pero primero quiere destruir a Isabella Rose quién lo habita.

—Bien, primero debemos conseguir comida. Vamos a quedarnos unos días en esta isla y luego saldremos. — indicó Lucía.

— ¿Por qué Lucía? — preguntó Priscilla.

— ¿Poyo? —Kirby habló sin comprender la situación.

—Solo quiero ir a mi castillo de nuevo ahora mismo. — se quejaba el rey Dedede mirando a la hechicera con desprecio.

—Solo espero que se responda a esta pregunta: ¿Por qué aquellas raíces nos llevaron hasta aquí? —preguntó Meta Knight.

—La respuesta está en tus propios pies, por eso nos aventuraremos por aquí. — le respondió Lucía.

— ¿Ya nos vamos Lucía? No soporto estar al lado de estas plantas y con el azulito, el rosadito y la verdecita. — se quejaba Icónica Blast que luego miró una rosa del arbusto que al tocarla se pinchó con la púa de la rosa que le sale sangre de su mano.

— Primero destruiremos a Isabella Rose. — habló con tranquilidad y decepción Lucía —. Es por eso que nos quedaremos aquí. Hay que encontrarla y cortarla de raíz para ganar tiempo.

— ¿Quién es Isabella Rose? — le preguntaron el rey Dedede, Meta Knight y Priscilla al mismo tiempo mientras Kirby e Icónica Blast la miraban preocupados.

—Es una rosa malvada. Espero encontrarla si quieren conocerla. — respondió Lucía —. Ahora solo busquemos comida.

La mayoría quedó confundida ante la respuesta de Lucía ya que no les había dado mucha información. Continuaron por unos minutos más en busca de comida. Se habían separado para buscar más rápido y entonces Priscilla encontró algo que parecía comida: Era un fruto caído de un árbol.

—Comida… — Priscilla miró aquel fruto con abundante saliva en su boca y los ojos encantados.

Kirby viene y la ve con un fruto. Se acerca hacia ella y mira el fruto que Priscilla posee.

—Kirby, ¿quieres este fruto? — le preguntó Priscilla mirándolo.

El pequeño héroe rosado sonrió afirmando mientras su estómago rugía. En ese momento, apareció el resto del grupo. Todos estaban concentrados en el delicioso y jugoso fruto que estaba en posesión de Priscilla queriendo hacer todo para poder comérselo. Excepto Lucía, porque al parecer no tenía mucha hambre. Priscilla, al ver a todos, empezó a volverse un poco egoísta.

—Si quieren este fruto que tengo en mi posesión, tendrán que atraparme. — habló Priscilla desafiante y huye con el fruto.

— ¡Que no se escape! Necesitamos comida! — gritó el rey Dedede con furia.

— No te comerás ese fruto, niñita. — exclamó Icónica Blast retándola.

El rey Dedede e Icóncica Blast empezaron a perseguir a Priscilla quién había huído. Meta Knight y Kirby iban para detenerla. Una gran persecución se había armado. Lucía se había alejado para buscar más comida.

Priscilla tenía el fruto en su posesión. Ve a Kirby cerca y ella se aleja de él balanceándose en una liana con púas que colgaban de los árboles. Kirby la siguió de la misma manera. Luego el rey Dedede cruza por Priscilla balanceándose por otra liana y le quita el fruto riéndose de ella mientras sacaba su lengua.

—No te saldrás con la tuya pingüino gordo. — enojada le habló Priscilla y se balancea persiguiéndolo con Kirby a su lado.

El rey Dedede estaba en la liana balanceándose rápidamente esquivando los árboles hasta que Meta Knight balanceándose por otra liana pasando por él corta la liana del rey Dedede con su espada. El pingüino cae y Meta Knight baja de la liana para llevarse el fruto que cayó al suelo. Mientras el caballero corría lejos con el fruto, no sabía que Priscilla, Kirby, el rey Dedede e Icónica Blast se sobre él. Todo era cámara lenta. Kirby, el rey Dedede, Priscilla e Icónica Blast saltaban sobre una raíz gruesa de un árbol. El pingüino empuja levemente a Kirby quién estaba a su lado, la bola rosada lo miraba. Icónica Blast empujaba a Priscilla al mismo tiempo, la bola verde la miraba con furia.

Cuando cayeron (la velocidad vuelve a ser normal), Meta Knight seguía corriendo lejos y por poco lo aplastan. Los cuatro volvieron a la carrera.

Lucía estaba buscando por dónde estarían todos porque había perdido a Priscilla de su vista. Ve a Meta Knight corriendo con el fruto.

— ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? — se preguntó la hechicera.

Luego ve a Kirby, Priscilla, el rey Dedede e Icónica Blast corriendo hacia ella, pero que en realidad iban a perseguir a Meta Knight. Ellos, al ver a Lucía quien estaba en frente de los cuatro, frenaron un poco. Por suerte, no se tropezaron porque se sintieron extraños al sobrepasar a Lucía quién había quedado ilesa. Continuaron corriendo los cuatro mientras Lucía estaba mirando la situación algo aburrida.

—Esto no es un juego. Dejen de pelearse como depredadores y busquen más comida. —gritó Lucía uniéndose a la carrera.

* * *

En ese momento, Isabella Rose estaba arreglándose sus pétalos mirándose en una laguna cercana. Luego ve a varios que perseguían a alguien para quitarse el fruto.

— ¿Qué es esa persecución? Claro… Deben ser ellos a los que con mis raíces yo los llevé a esta isla mientras invado Dream Land y todo este planeta con mis raíces. Zed, ven aquí.

La rosa llamó a la bola de energía para comentarle sobre su plan.

—Dígame, Isabella Rose. — habló Zed elegantemente.

— ¿Seguro que ya sabes quiénes son esos "amiguitos" que están persiguiéndose por comida? — cuestionó Isabel La Rose.

—Si. El rosadito Kirby, la verde iracunda Priscilla, el rey pingüino gordo Dedede y el enmascarado nombre raro "Ya no vuelvas hablar así, tranquilízate".

—Veo que todos se están peleando por ese fruto, incluso Lucía e Icónica Blast. ¡Cuánto odio a esas dos hechiceras! Ahora voy a "entrometerme en la lucha ofreciendo amistad".

—Todo está funcionando como su plan, Isabella Rose.

—Ahora lo voy a cumplirlo, luego de saber quién cortó mi liana. — Isabella Rose preparó una trampa.

* * *

Continuaba la carrera. Todavía Meta Knight tenía el fruto, pero se tropezó con una raíz que apareció sin porqué y Priscilla se llevó el fruto. Todos empezaron a correr a perseguir a Priscilla.

— ¿Quién quiere comida? Corran por mí si lo quieren. — habló Priscilla desafiante mientras corría con el fruto.

—Priscilla, esto no es un juego. — dijo Lucía corriendo y aburrida de la situación —. Lo único que queremos es comer y luego a cumplir la misión.

—Devuelve eso demonio, prefiero estar en mi castillo comiendo todo lo que yo quiera. — le habló el rey Dedede.

Kirby corrió muy rápido hacia Priscilla que la empujó recuperando el fruto. En seguida, una raíz le quitó el fruto a la bola rosada manteniéndolo en alto que Kirby no podía alcanzarlo.

—Ya paren de correr, hasta ya parecen animales depredadores peleándose por comida. — se escuchó una voz femenina.

—Isabella Rose, aquí cayó la maldita rosa. — Lucía reconoció la voz.

—Pues sí. ¡Qué lindos "amiguitos" formaste! — exclamó Isabella Rose.

—Sí, son muy tiernos esos "amiguitos". — intervino Zed mostrando ternura.

— ¿Ya pueden darnos comida de una vez, bola de energía? — se quejó el rey Dedede.

— ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba… Debí darles comida de una vez. — Isabella Rose habló con ternura mientras de sus árboles caían muchos frutos iguales —. Pueden comerse esos frutos. No son venenosos.

Kirby, Priscilla, Lucía, Icónica Blast y el rey Dedede cogieron los frutos y se los comieron; mientras Meta Knight agarró algunos frutos y se escondió entre los arbustos. Todos comieron muy bien hasta quedarse llenos.

—Gracias, esos frutos están deliciosos. — habló el rey Dedede satisfecho que luego se quedó dormido.

Kirby estaba con una cara feliz y de sueño también se quedó dormido.

—Que delicioso estaba esto. — comentó Icónica Blast mientras comía un fruto que luego cayó con sueño.

—Solo veo cinco, ¿dónde está "Ya no hables así, tranquilízate". —se preguntó Zed gritando.

— Yo no dije nada, ni me he convertido en demonio ante ustedes. — bromeó fastidiada Priscilla que luego inmediatamente se quedó dormida por haber comido tantos frutos.

—Solo hay cinco. Tienes razón Zed y ya sé dónde está ese tipo. — afirmó Isabella Rose.

La rosa buscó entre sus raíces al que faltaba. Cuando lo encontró, lo llevó a donde estaban todos comiendo. Solo se encontró a Meta Knight comiendo un fruto. No tenía máscara y se veía su cara con ojos blancos y mejillas media rosadas. Este miró sorprendido a la rosa.

— ¿Por qué me sacas de aquel arbusto? — habló Meta Knight comiendo un fruto que luego inmediatamente se quedó dormido.

—Los frutos no son venenosos, pero si comes demasiados como mínimo tres caes dormido. Lo olvidé por completo. — recordó Lucía mirando el fruto que estaba comiendo antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Después se ve que alguien abre los ojos. Veía que Isabella Rose estaba mirándolo como si ella estuviera enamorada.

—Kirby, te confieso algo: Me gustas. — le habló Isabella Rose románticamente a la bola rosada.

Kirby la miraba algo confundido. Estaba solo sentado encima de unas hojas y rodeado de rosas rosadas al frente de Isabella Rose. Ý no podía salir de allí ya que estaba adherido a las hojas.

— _¿Qué querrá ella ahora? ¿Dónde estarán todos? Si pudiera decir alguna palabra y salir de aquí._ — pensó Kirby solo logrando decir "poyo" decepcionado.

—Ahora tus amiguitos estarán dementes y mataré a Lucía para que nadie te salve. Además, capturé a tu amiguita, al parecer, llamada Priscilla.

—Kirby, esta rosa es muy peligrosa. Tengo los brazos atados. No sé como saldré de aquí. Y también está Lucía aquí. — le advirtió Priscilla mientras las raíces trajeron a Lucía en frente de Kirby.

— No tuve tiempo para explicar todo lo que sucedió mientras Kirby estaba dormido. Y él fue el que más frutos se comió. — explicó Lucía mientras se le veía atrapada con espinas entre sus brazos y corría sangre azul por todo su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Hace aproximadamente 2 horas…**

Lucía estaba despertando. Seguía estando en el mismo lugar y veía a todos dormidos en el pasto. Isabella Rose estaba hablando con Zed.

—¿Qué haremos con estos 6 dormidos? — preguntó Isabella Rose.

—No sé. — respondió Zed y luego empieza a presentar a todos —. Te diré los nombres de cada uno. La bola verde se llama Priscilla. Mátala primero porque tiene espada, pero es tonta. Ese pingüino gordo es el rey Dedede. Si quieres déjalo para el final. Solo tiene un martillo. El azulito con máscara que no sé por qué huyó se llama "Ya no hables así, tranquilízate"…

—Yo no dije nada, Zediento. — interrumpió molesta Isabella Rose.

—No me llames Zediento — se enojó Zed y luego continúo —. Ese tipo tiene un nombre raro y que su tornado me llevó a otra parte. ¡Maldito! Tiene espada. Será mejor que mates a ese azulito primero. Finalmente, la bola rosada, otro canalla más temible que el enmascarado aunque parezca adorable y tierno. Ese es Kirby. Se come a mis clones para obtener un poder eléctrico para usarlo en mi contra. También puede manejar una espada. Debes matarlo. Sobre todo a esas tres bolas verde, rosado y azul. Esos tres te pueden matar, pero no a mí.

Isabella Rose levanta a la bola rosada dormida y lo examina. Luego de examinarlo, la rosa queda embrutecida.

—¿Enamorada como siempre, cierto? — Lucía se recuperó del sueño.

—Despertaste Lucía. Primero mataré a esas tres bolas coloridas y luego hallaré la forma de matarte. — le habló Isabella Rose recuperando la razón.

En ese instante, Meta Knight se levantó del sueño que le había ocasionado el fruto.

—¿Alguien vio mi máscara? — el guerrero azul preguntó.

—No señor de cara de bebé. Búscatelo tú solo, torpe. — Zed le respondió.

Meta Knight solo lo miró furioso, ya que no podía hacer nada para destruir a Zed pues si lo cortaba con su espada otra vez serían el doble de Zeds. Lucía se fue a buscar lo que estaba perdido. En seguida se levanta Priscilla.

—¡Qué largo sueño tuve! — Priscilla bostezó y al parecer escuchó lo que dijo Zed —. ¿Por qué Meta Knight tiene cara de bebé?

—Un momento… — interrumpió Isabella Rose y luego señala a Meta Knight —. ¿Acaso él se llama Meta Knight? Zed me has engañado. Me distes datos equivocados.

—Pero así dijo Priscilla y él que era su nombre. — le respondió Zed y luego le pregunta a Meta Knight —. ¿En serio te llamas Meta knight?

—Si, ese es mi nombre y ya no me llamen "Ya no hables así, tranquilízate". — Meta Knight respondió aburrido.

—¡Qué no estoy desesperada! — le gritaron Priscilla e Isabella Rose al mismo tiempo.

—Kirby está dormido. Que bueno que con esta bulla no se haya despertado. — comentó Priscilla mirándolo dormido.

—Esperen un segundo… ¿Dónde está Lucía? — preguntó Zed algo molesto y luego empieza a examinar a los que siguen dormidos —. Al menos Icónica Blast, Kirby y el rey Dedede siguen dormidos.

Meta Knight se fue por donde el arbusto donde se escondió para buscar su máscara y Priscilla amargada se va en silencio a buscar a Lucía llevándose a Kirby.

—Se están escapando. — le advirtió Zed a Isabella Rose.

—Ya sé donde está Lucía. Allí la interceptaré — planeó Isabel La Rose —. Y tú vigila a estos dos dormidos.

—Entendido, mi rosa.

Zed se quedó vigilando a los que estaban dormidos. Mientras tanto, Lucía estaba caminando sola por el bosque buscando la máscara perdida. Estaba pensativa y pensando de lo que estaba pasando.

— _Este lugar es como siempre misterioso como la última vez que Isabella Rose invadió otro planeta. Solo tengo que encontrar la máscara a Meta Knight que al parecer está fastidiado. Su cara no tiene imperfecciones. Priscilla tiene una rayita que atraviesa su ojo y se quitó su máscara sin hacerse problema porque le fastidiaba; en cambio él no tiene "absolutamente nada" y se pone máscara todo el tiempo. ¡Qué raro es aquí! Pero mi misión es mantener todo calmado por donde esté._ — pensó aburrida Lucía.

Lucía caminaba y en unos arbustos encontró la máscara. Ella sabía que era hora de devolverle a su dueño. En ese momento, vio a Priscilla con Kirby cargado en su espalda.

—Lucía, ¿qué haces con esa máscara? — preguntó Priscilla antes de empezar a reírse —. Kirby continúa dormido por comer mucho y sabes algo: Meta Knight tiene cara de bebé. JAJ.

—Hay que reunir a todos, Isabella Rose puede atraparnos aquí. — advirtió Lucía seriamente.

En ese momento vieron a Meta Knight sin máscara y estaba buscando su máscara perdida. Luego él miró que su máscara la tenía Lucía. Priscilla se echó a reír.

—¿Cómo un guerrero rudo cómo usted, tuviera una cara "tan tierna"? Con razón necesitas una máscara para verte rudo — Priscilla se rió a carcajadas y luego se puso retadora mientras señalaba su ojo de la cicatriz —. Aún me debes una lucha por mi ojo. Me ha dado problemas de visión.

—Primero necesito deshacerme de ti, demonio. — habló Meta Knight fastidiado mientras Lucía le pasaba su máscara y se lo vuelve a poner.

—Agh… No me llames demonio o te golpearé duro que ya no te meterás conmigo.

—Dejen de discutir. — Lucía detuvo a los dos y se dirigió a ambos —. Primero, puede que Priscilla sea un demonio pero no ha hecho nada malo.

—Te lo dijo en tu cara, o mejor dicho en tu máscara. — Priscilla le habló a Meta Knight con tono de que "Lucía tiene razón".

—No era necesario que dijeras eso. — Meta Knight le respondió a Priscilla seriamente.

—Y en segundo lugar, no podemos matar o lastimar a nadie porque tenemos que cortar a Isabella Rose antes de que nos encuentre — advirtió Lucía mientras es interrumpida por unas raíces que sostenían sus brazos.

Priscilla sabía que debía ayudar a Lucía por haberla defendido. Ella fue hacia las plantas y cortó las raíces que sostenían a Lucía con su espada.

—Gracias, sabía que no eras mala después de todo, Priscilla. — agradeció Lucía.

—Finalmente, no eres lo que yo pensaba. Los demonios siempre son malos. — comentó Meta Knight.

De repente, aparecieron más raíces. Isabella Rose los había encontrado. Priscilla y Meta Knight sacaron espadas y Lucía sacó una espada de su sombrero. Priscilla y Meta Knight empezaron a cortar las raíces rápidamente. Lucía cortaba las raíces lentamente. Tan lento ella lo hacía que fue capturada finalmente. Lucía trataba de liberarse, pero estaba un poco débil sin porqué y fue llevada a otra parte. Priscilla se detuvo al darse cuenta de su ausencia.

—¿Dónde está Lucía? Ella estaba cortando por aquí. — se preguntó Priscilla.

—No lo sé, estaba por aquí. — respondió Meta Knight.

—Ustedes no sabrán a dónde la llevé. Ella es mía. — apareció repentinamente Isabella Rose.

—Así que tú te la llevaste. No te lo perdonaré. — gritó Priscilla con furia.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Serás tú quién nos llevó hasta aquí? — cuestionó Meta Knight al darse cuenta de que las raíces que los atacaron eran los mismos que los llevaron hasta la isla.

—Sí. Los llevé aquí para que no sepan mi plan. — declaró Isabella Rose que luego se quedó enamorada al ver a Kirby dormido en la espalda de Priscilla —. Primero me llevaré a este pequeño rosadito.

—¿A Kirby? No, no deberías. — entre dientes habló Priscilla que luego Isabella Rose le quitó a Kirby —. ¡Oye, no es justo!

—¿Cuál es tu plan? — preguntó Meta Knight con curiosidad —. Y devuelve a Kirby.

—Bueno, solo que primero no te lo diré. — le respondió Isabella Rose.

Luego la rosa atacó de nuevo con sus raíces con tal de que Priscilla y Meta Knight estuvieran completamente separados en una gran distancia. Aunque Isabel La Rose tuvo que perder muchas raíces, logró hacerlo. Ahora Meta Knight estaba solo en la isla y Priscilla también. La joven guerrera no aguantó mucho. Cuando estuvo completamente separada, el cansancio de cortar muchas raíces y la vista malograda, fueron elementos para que fuera capturada por los brazos.

* * *

Mientras en Dream Land, en el castillo del Rey Dedede…

—Miren allá, hay muchas plantas espinosas que se están acercando al castillo. — comentó un Waddle Dee a Bandada Dee en el techo señalando a lo lejos unas plantas que estaban acercándose.

—Saquen lanzas, hay que vigilarlas. No sabemos si son buenas o no. — ordenó Bandada Dee.

Luego el Waddle Dee con bandada azul y el resto del ejército de Waddle Dees llevando lanzas se acercaron a las plantas espinosas lentamente. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, uno de los Waddle Dees se acercó y tocó a la planta espinosa. De sorpresa, la planta se lo agarró y empezó a apretarlo.

—¡Auxilio! Me está apretando. Esas plantas son malas. — gritó de ayuda este casi sin poder respirar.

—Tienes razón. Será mejor cortarla. — Bandada Dee con su lanza cortó a la planta dejando libre al Waddle Dee.

—Gracias. — le agradeció el Waddle Dee —. Mire allá, vienen más.

Más plantas espinosas se acercaron al castillo. Todos cortaban las plantas ya que debían evitar que invadan el castillo. Era una ardua tarea. Plantas vivas y Waddles Dees lastimados por las púas de las plantas. Cuando las plantas se fueron, Bandada Dee con la ayuda de otros Waddles Dees y Waddle Doos construyeron un bote para ir por el océano para encontrar al rey Dedede.

—He trazado un camino por donde vi las manchas de sangre antes de que desaparezcan. Debo encontrar al rey. Al parecer fue hacia el mar, espero que esté bien. — explicó Bandada Dee a todos.

—¡Debemos encontrarlo! — todos gritaron y continuaron construyendo el bote.

En ese instante, no sabían de que las plantas continuaban extendiéndose por Dream Land y han llegado hasta el bosque. ¿Cuál será su objetivo?

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **En la parte en donde están en una isla y la persecución por comida fue inspirada gracias a una película que me gustó mucho "Alvin y las ardillas 3". Esto demoró más. Estaba ocupada en el colegio y eso me bloqueaba para escribir. Ahora podré subir más seguido porque ya vuelvo a tener vacaciones por una semana. Espero que no se me pase de nuevo, pero a veces necesito un descanso. Bueno, la demencia no llegó en este capítulo, pero llegará en el siguiente. ¡Qué malvada soy! (Inserte risa diabólica aquí)**


	7. Locura en la Isla de La Rose (Parte 2)

**Advertencia:** En estos capítulos pueden que todos se vuelvan locos en la isla. (No es broma) Absolutamente "TODOS" se volverán locos. Creo que cambiaré esta idea. Lo he pensado mucho antes de actualización, es que no quiero que este fic sea malo. Así que haré que algunos se vuelvan locos. "Claro…" para no hacerlo tan extraño…

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7: LOCURA EN LA ISLA DE LA ROSE (PARTE 2)**

Mientras tanto, el rey Dedede e Icónica Blast despertaron al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que Zed lo había notado.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? — el rey Dedede se preguntó soñoliento.

— ¡Lo sabía! Lucía no nos dijo que esos frutos te hacían quedar dormido si te comías más de tres — afirmó Icónica Blast decepcionada —. ¿Cuántos te comiste? Yo me comí cinco.

—Yo me comí seis — el rey Dedede se da cuenta de la presencia de Zed después de responder la pregunta —. ¿Qué haces aquí, bola eléctrica?

—Vigilando, es lo que hago — contestó Zed cruzando sus brazos —. No tienen escapatoria.

—Esas bolas eléctricas que estaban en mi castillo son muy parecidas a ti. ¿No serán tuyas?

—Sí, si son mías. ¿Algún problema?

—Tus bolas de energía son fastidiosas y se burlan de mí.

—No es mi problema — Zed ve a Priscilla pasar por allí cortando las raíces de Isabella Rose —. El plan está funcionando muy bien.

—¿Cuál plan Zed? ¿Acaso no volverás a hacer lo mismo que antes? — preguntó Icónica Blast con desprecio y luego en sus mano muestra su magia con ira —. Recuerdas que yo tengo magia y puedo expulsarte de nuevo como hace mucho tiempo.

—Primero lo derrotamos, luego salgamos de aquí — el rey Dedede quería unírsele sacando su martillo.

Luego de repente, las raíces enrollaron al rey Dedede e Icónica Blast. Ellos ya no podían hacer ningún movimiento. Estaban con los brazos inmovilizados. Nada podían hacer.

—¿Qué decían? Isabella Rose ahora está en todas partes. ¡Qué bueno que Isabella Rose sí puso trampas cerca! — Zed dijo aliviado y vengativo.

* * *

Después se ve que alguien abre los ojos. Veía que una rosa quien era Isabella Rose estaba mirándolo como si ella estuviera enamorada.

—Kirby, te confieso algo: Me gustas. — le habló Isabella Rose a la bola rosada.

Kirby la miraba algo confundido. Estaba solo sentado encima de unas hojas y rodeado de rosas rosadas al frente de Isabella Rose. Ý no podía salir de allí ya que estaba adherido a las hojas.

— _¿Qué querrá ella ahora? ¿Dónde estarán todos? Si pudiera decir alguna palabra y salir de aquí._ — pensó Kirby solo logrando decir "poyo" decepcionado.

—Ahora tus amiguitos estarán dementes y mataré a Lucía para que nadie te salve. Además, capturé a tu amiguita, al parecer, llamada Priscilla.

—Kirby, esta rosa es muy peligrosa. Tengo los brazos atados. No sé como saldré de aquí. Y también está Lucía aquí. — le advirtió Priscilla mientras las raíces trajeron a Lucía en frente de Kirby.

— No tuve tiempo para explicar todo lo que sucedió mientras Kirby estaba dormido. Y él fue el que más frutos se comió. — explicó Lucía mientras se le veía atrapada con espinas entre sus brazos y corría sangre azul por todo su cuerpo.

—Tú no podrás explicar nada cuando te mate — amenazó Isabella Rose a Lucía acercándola y mirándola frente a sus ojos maliciosamente.

Isabella Rose empezó a hacerle maltratos a Lucía apretándola muy fuerte con otra raíz a su cuerpo. La hechicera derramaba más sangre azul al mismo tiempo gritando de dolor. Kirby estaba preocupado y sin poder salir mirando cómo era amenazada Lucía. En seguida ve algo brillante. Era la espada de Priscilla que estaba tirada a un lado en el pasto.

—¡Pris…! ¡Prisci…! ¡Priscilla! — Kirby intentó gritarle a Priscilla.

—Si, Kirby. Estoy atada y no puedo hacer nada — ella le respondió decepcionada.

La bola rosada señaló la espada porque sus brazos no se pegaron. Priscilla se dio cuenta e intentaron llamar a Lucía.

—¡Lucía! ¡Lucía! — ambas bolas llamaron.

Isabella Rose estaba apretando a Lucía hasta que ambas escucharon que las dos bolas gritaban "Lucía".

—¿Alguien me llamó? — se preguntó Lucía adolorida y apretada.

—No. Nadie te llama — Isabella Rose le negó.

Lucía ve algo brillante. Era la espada de Priscilla. La hechicera con su poder de mover las cosas con los ojos levantó la espada de Priscilla. Isabella Rose quiso detenerla, pero Lucía cortó la raíz que intentó detenerla con la espada flotante.

— ¡No! Solo porque hay espada soy débil. Ahora sí que me derrotaron, por ahora — declaró Isabella Rose antes de que Lucía cortara la rosa de raíz.

Las plantas de que Priscilla, Kirby y Lucía estaban atrapados se marchitaron. Kirby logró salir de la planta donde estaba pegado. Priscilla y Lucía se liberaron.

—No haré esto de nuevo. Solo es para casos de emergencia — explicó Lucía devolviéndole la espada a Priscilla con su poder —. He cortado solo una de sus cientos de rosas rodeadas por toda la isla. Todavía hay más. Lo más importante es la flor principal.

Kirby y Priscilla pusieron caras de confundidos.

—Voy a ver si Kirby podrá ayudarnos a cortar la rosa principal — Priscilla agarró una liana y le quitó las púas con su espada para dárselas a Kirby —. Kirby, cómetelas. No puedes estar sin poderes, por si esto te da poder.

Kirby sonriendo se absorbió las púas y obtuvo su transformación. Tenía un gorro con púas encima.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga con un gorro con púas? — se preguntó Priscilla con decepción.

—Yo qué sé. Mucho tiempo viví y esto no lo vi — declaró Lucía —. Ahora solo importa cortar a la rosa principal antes de que nos vuelva locos en la oscuridad.

Lucía, Kirby y Priscilla fueron en camino en busca de la rosa. Ya estaba anocheciendo. Eso quería decir que la rosa probablemente los volvería dementes.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Isabella Rose…

—Mi plan falló. Esto es un desastre. Kirby, Priscilla y Lucía se me escaparon —se quejaba la rosa verdadera Isabella Rose en medio de toda la isla.

Luego ella sintió algo en sus raíces. Sabía que aún había oportunidad.

—Aún tengo cosas qué hacer con ese azulito, ese rey y la aniñada hechicera cuales sus nombres olvidé. Será oportunidad de evitar que me arruinen el plan.

Isabella Rose empezó a poner cara de malosa mientras veía que todo su bosque se oscurecía por completo que ya casi no se podía ver.

* * *

¿Y qué pasó con Meta Knight? Meta Knight continuó corriendo y cortando las raíces que lo atacaban sin saber que se había separado por completo de Priscilla. Ya estaba oscureciendo. Ya casi nada se podía ver. Se le notaban sus ojos amarillos brillantes en medio de la oscuridad. Isabella Rose lo estaba observando después de haber revisado a Kirby, Priscilla y Lucía. Ella sabía que debía detener a ese azulito maldito de su camino. No se podía ver ya que estaba camuflada en unos arbustos.

— _Corta mis raíces muy rápido. ¿Cómo puedo detenerlo? Si no tuviera esa espada, él no sería nada. Debo hacer algo, envenenarlo o volverlo demente. ¿Lo enveneno o lo vuelvo demente? Sin espada no es nada al parecer. Solo usa eso. Creo que mejor será envenenarlo_ — pensó Isabella Rose mirando a Meta Knight cortando sus raíces (eso le dolía un poco) y sin hablar.

Isabella Rose empezó a apuntar con su nudillo de su guante. Tenía una púa verde, el que contendría el veneno adentro. Como era de noche, sabía que nadie se daría cuenta de su dardo venenoso. Ella empezó a apuntar a Meta Knight. Debía asegurarse de que le caiga bien, el tipo azul se movía muy rápido cortando sus cientos de raíces y solo podía verlo por sus brillantes ojos amarillos.

Preparada a la una… A las dos… y A las tres… Disparó. La púa venenosa fue disparada y le cayó certeramente en la espalda de Meta Knight. Él sintió un piquete algo doloroso que quería gritar de dolor, pero se lo aguantó así que no emitió ningún grito. Se puede ver que la púa que era verde se volvió amarilla y secretaba un líquido verde con algo de sangre. Meta Knight se debilitaba progresivamente. Continuando cortando las raíces que lo atacaban de cualquier ángulo, sentía como un líquido pasaba por su espalda. Al tocarlo, vio que su mano estaba cubierta por líquido verde. El guerrero azul continuaba debilitándose poco a poco. Isabella Rose ya sabía que Meta Knight estaba con el veneno activo.

— ¿Cansado ahora mismo? — le preguntó Isabella Rose burlonamente muy cerca detrás e Meta Knight.

—¡No! — respondió el guerrero azul cortando las raíces cada vez con menos agilidad.

—Entonces… Creo que ya llegó tú hora.

—¿Hora de qué?

—La hora de tu muerte. ¡Perdí a unos prisioneros! ¡Ahora tú lo serás!

Isabella Rose gritando esas últimas palas, atacó por sorpresa por detrás a Meta Knight atrapándolo en una especie de jaula hechas con sus propias raíces. El mismo guerrero podría haber salido si no fuera el veneno que lo estaba debilitando que ya no pudo cortar a tiempo y ya no tenía fuerzas para cortar las gruesas raíces de la jaula.

—¡Debí encerrar a Lucía así! Esto se me ocurrió a último momento. ¡Viva yo! Estas raíces son resistentes como el hierro y tú, ojos brillantes debilitado, ya no tienes fuerzas — la rosa se salió con la suya riéndose a sí misma.

—Si pudiera levantar mi espada, te cortaría de raíz para que ya no hicieras esto — declaró Meta Knight con furia (se le notaba en sus ojos de amarillo a rojo).

—¿Y cómo harás ahora? Todos tus "compañeritos" están separados — rió Isabella Rose con una gran risa malvada mientras Meta Knight ya solo pensaba en salir de la prisión de raíces.

* * *

Entre tanto con Zed…

—Suéltanos, bola eléctrica fastidiosa — le gritaba el rey Dedede.

—No podrán salir, ya está oscureciendo — avisó Zed mientras el bosque estaba oscureciendo por completo —. Ustedes ya son historia. Deben ser encerrados por Isabella Rose.

—Ya no soporto tu presencia. Si pudiera ser más poderosa como Lucía, yo te habría matado lanzando láseres por los ojos — deseó Icónica Blast.

—Cállense y váyanse mejor con la verdadera rosa — declaró Zed.

—¿Verdadera Rosa? — preguntaron confundidos el rey Dedede e Icónica Blast.

Las raíces los llevaron muy lejos a ambos hacia el centro de la isla. Así llegaron hacia la verdadera rosa. Era "igualita" a todas las rosas de la isla: rosadas fucsia, con ojos como los de Kirby pero verdes, un collar como sépalo de color amarillo con una gema rosa en el centro, dos hojas terminadas en dos guantes con nudillos amarillos uno a cada lado, solo que esta era más grande y su piso era más verde que el de las demás.

—¡Al fin tengo prisioneros cerca! — rió la verdadera Isabella Rose con alegría.

—Ya suéltenos ahora — ordenó el rey Dedede.

—Bájenos de aquí, rosa malvada — se quejó Icónica Blast.

—Bueno, si ustedes quieren — con amabilidad habló Isabella Rose y los bajó en seguida.

Al bajarlos, Isabella Rose no se percató que el rey Dedede e Icónica Blast sacaron su martillo y magia para atacarla. El pingüino empezó a golpear a la rosa muchas veces, aunque se aplastaba pero volvía como antes. La hechicera inexperta empezó a lanzar un hechizo llamado "Íconos" que lanzaba íconos de cualquier figura. La rosa recibió los golpes, pero siguió intacta. Entonces Isabella Rose empezó a lanzar púas normales amarillas de sus nudillos hacia ellos rápidamente. Icónica Blast y el rey Dedede esquivaron, pero algunas les cayeron. Ambos ya chorreaban un poco de sangre y estaban un poco exhaustos. La rosa burlona recargó sus nudillos con púas rosadas.

—Ahora locos los volveré, antes de que me corten de raíz ya que esta soy yo realmente — preparó Isabella Rose sus nudillos recargando púas rosadas.

—¿A qué se referirá que nos vuelva locos? — se preguntó el rey Dedede.

—¡No puede ser! Ahora nos volverá dementes. Solo esquiva rápido las espinas rosadas — desesperada respondió Icónica Blast mientras movía al pingüino con su magia porque Isabella Rose empezó a disparar espinas y no quería que le cayera.

Un bombardeo de púas rosadas acababa de empezar. Icónica Blast defendía a ella misma y al pingüino con una barrera mágica para evitar caer en la demencia. Corrieron mucho por el camino. No podían esconderse aunque lo intentaban porque su sangre derramada la rosa podía oler. Después de un tiempo, el rey Dedede ya no quería seguir huyendo.

—Icónica Blast, esto no puede quedar así. ¡Necesito aplastar a esa rosa! — se quejaba decidido el pingüino.

—Espérate, la lluvia de púas continúa. Si te sales de mi barrera, te volverás demente y qué cosas desagradables harás conmigo — advirtió Icónica Blast.

—No hay que seguir huyendo, primero destruyo a la rosa y después buscaré a esa fastidiosa bola eléctrica que ya lo perdimos.

El rey Dedede dio vuelta atrás. Icónica Blast no tenía otra opción que acompañarlo. Corrieron de nuevo por donde habían huido, pero la hechicera inexperta se tropezó con una hiedra venenosa. Una vez tropezado, sentía que su pie ya no era como antes. Le dolía un poco que ella corría con dificultad. Continuaron corriendo por donde vinieron esa vez, pero la rosa los encontró. La rosa dejó de disparar. Icónica Blast desactivó su barrera cuando ya no les disparaban púas. Entonces Zed los interceptó.

—¿Qué haces con esa barrera que no quieren volverse dementes? —preguntó Zed molesto.

—Bola eléctrica ya deja de fastidiarme. Ya no te burlarás de mí cuando te aplaste — el rey Dedede le respondió amenazadoramente.

—Sí, deja de fastidiar Zed o te expulsaré de nuevo. ¡Ay! Mi pie — habló Icónica Blast con dolor.

—Ustedes estarán dementes ahora mismo — gritó Zed empezando a lanzar bolas eléctricas hacia ellos.

Zed tiró muchas bolas eléctricas. Icónica Blast los devolvía y el rey Dedede con su martillo los devolvía también, pero a Zed no le afecta. Continuaron así por unos minutos, hasta que Isabella Rose a escondidas entre arbustos empezó a preparar dardos de su mano púas rosadas.

—¡Es la hora! Dementes quedarán. Ese es el momento de que locos se vuelvan, ambos — susurrando la rosa se decía.

Entonces Isabella Rose preparó a la una… A las dos… A las tres y disparó. Las dos púas cayeron certeramente a cada uno. Icónica Blast y el Rey Dedede gritaron fuertemente de dolor cuando les cayeron los dardos rosados en uno de sus brazos.

* * *

Lucía, Priscilla y Kirby caminaban por el oscuro bosque en busca de Isabella Rose hasta que escucharon unos fuertes gritos de dolor.

—Este lugar da un poco de miedo — se dijo Lucía preocupada.

—Esos gritos no son nada Lucía — habló sin preocuparse Priscilla.

Kirby miraba preocupado preguntándose de quién serían esos gritos.

* * *

Meta Knight estaba encerrado debilitado en una jaula de raíces. No parecía tan feliz que la rosa enfrente de él estuviera burlona. Isabella Rose estaba riéndose porque lo ha capturado. Entonces unos gritos se escucharon.

—Esa sí es música para mis oídos. Gritos de dolor — se dijo Isabella Rose alegremente aplaudiendo.

— _Solamente sufrimiento le gusta ver a esa rosa_ — pensó Meta Knight con ojos verdes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque en DreamLand…

Rick, Kine y Coo estaban cerca al gran árbol Whispy Woods comentando sobre la nueva "compañera" de Kirby.

—Saben, esa chica Priscilla es muy ruda y da miedo — comentó con decepción y un poco asustado Rick.

—También es un poco mal educada — continuó Coo.

—Pero es una chica buena. Lo único malo es cuando se enoja. Hasta ya da miedo — le siguió Kine.

—Esa chica puede que parezca un poco mal educada o salvaje como comentan, pero ayudó a Kirby a librar de las bolas de energía que paseaban por el bosque — contó Whispy Woods.

—Ya veo. Tal vez… Debemos disculparnos por huir tan repentinamente — pensó Rick.

Entonces en ese momento, unas raíces puntiagudas empezaron a invadir el bosque. Los animales cerca al gran árbol notaron su presencia. No sabían qué eran esas extrañas raíces verdes con púas.

—¿Qué es esto? — se preguntó Rick tocando la raíz que luego esa raíz lo apretó fuerte como si lo estuviera ahogándolo —. ¡Auxilio!

—Whispy Woods, ¿esas no serán sus raíces? — preguntó Coo.

—Nunca he visto esas raíces antes — respondió el gran árbol —. ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? ¿Habrá otra planta cerca?

—No hay otra planta cerca más que yo — apareció una rosa fucsia con sépalo amarillo en forma de collar.

—¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó Kine —. Y suelta a Rick.

—Yo soy Isabella Rose — respondió la rosa soltando a Rick que al parecer casi se le acababa el aire —. ¡Ustedes estarán bajo mi control!

—¡No! No lo harás. Este bosque es de todos — exclamó Whispy Woods sacando sus raíces.

—Pues…¡Qué pena! Ahora es mío — retó Isabella Rose sacando sus raíces.

Isabella Rose y Whispy Woods empezaron a luchar raíz con raíz. Las raíces se chocaban unos a los otros. Todo era muy rápido. Los animales se quedaron mirando preocupados y retrocediendo de la lucha pues no sabían cuál era el objetivo de esa rosa. El gran árbol dejó caer manzanas sobre la rosa para que no pudiera controlar bien sus raíces. Solo detuvo poco a Isabella Rose, pues ella empezó a masacrar las raíces de su rival con sus puñetazos y lastimó mucho las raíces de Whispy Woods. Una vez Whispy Wood debilitado, Isabella Rose preparó su dardo de sus nudillos para dispararle al gran árbol. El dardo era de color negro. Los animales sabían que era muy malo ese dardo por el color. Isabella Rose puso para atinarle al árbol, pero su objetivo no era el árbol.

Disparó a la una… A las dos… Y a las tres… Se sorprendieron cuando le cayó silenciosamente a uno de los animales, quien era el pez que luego tuvo migrañas terribles que no podía aguantar. Gritaba de dolor, fuerte dolor desgarrador.

El hámster y el búho lo miraron preocupados. Whispy Woods no podía creer la situación que estaba viendo. Isabella Rose miraba con satisfacción, porque entonces el pez se meneaba de dolor en el suelo. Cuando cesó de gritar, se desmayó y se levantó. Este miró a los animales y al árbol muy maliciosamente. La rosa estaba feliz porque había poseído al pez.

—Ahora, pecesito azul. ¡Atacalos! — ordenó Isabella Rose.

Kine ahora poseído por Isabella Rose que tenía cerca sus ojos una sombra negra. Obedeció las órdenes de la rosa malévola que inmediatamente fue a perseguir maliciosamente a Rick y a Coo lejos del gran árbol. Whispy Woods estaba preocupado por la situación.

—¿Pero qué le has hecho al pez? — preguntó con furia y preocupación.

—Lo poseí. Ahora está bajo mi control — respondió maliciosamente Isabella Rose luego apuntando al árbol con otro dardo negro —. Ahora es tú turno.

Le disparó repentinamente. El árbol no podía hacer nada porque había desperdiciado todas sus manzanas y sus raíces estaban debilitadas. Whispy Woods empezó a gritar desgarradoramente de dolor que se escuchó por todo el bosque. Solo duró un pequeño momento hasta que se desmayó. Al levantarse, ahora ya estaba poseído por Isabella Rose. Todo el bosque estaba en peligro.

—Bien, árbol. Ahora estás bajo mi control. Primero atrapa a cualquiera que no esté poseído por aquí para poseerlo — ordenó a carcajadas malignas Isabel La Rose.

El gran árbol Whispy Woods ahora está poseído con una púa amarilla con negro en su tronco cerca a su ojo derecho. Empezaron a cambiar los árboles, incluso el mismo Whispy Woods. Empezaban a tener rosas fucsias y otros frutos extraños que no eran manzanas.

Los animales seguían corriendo tras Kine con miedo porque estaban escuchando los gritos aterradores de dolor de Whispy Woods. Felizmente, salieron de bosque. Coo miró el bosque todo cambiado. Rick y el búho se abrazaban temblando de miedo.

—El bosque ya no es como antes — pensó Coo —. Me pregunto qué hace esa rosa aquí.

—Yo no lo sé. Pero creo que sea para algo muy malo — comentó Rick —. ¿Dónde estará Kirby? El héroe rosado que salvó DreamLand varias veces. Ahora es el momento que lo necesitamos.

—Hay que buscarlo antes de que esa rosa nos encuentre — aconsejó Coo.

El hámster y el búho dejaron de temblar de miedo y fueron en busca de Kirby en todo DreamLand mientras el bosque cubierto de rosas y frutos extraños empezaba a expandirse por todo el planeta.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Esto se pone interesante. Sé que creo que estoy solita escribiendo esto. No sé qué opinan sobre esto, porque tuve que cambiar la idea original que tenía en mi cabeza para no hacer "tan malo" este fic. Esto se ve aterrador y siniestro. Por eso tenía que ser Clasificación "T". ¿Gritos de dolor? Eso le asustaría a un niño de 5 años. Esa rosa sí que se sale de la suya. No creí que fuera tan malvada. Está en todas partes… ¡MALDITA! La maldita debe ser yo, yo la creé XD.**


	8. Locura en la Isla de La Rose (Parte 3)

Bien continúa y no sé cuánto tiempo estarán en la isla, creo que va a haber parte 4. Pero si lo hago muy rápido, no se entenderá bien el fanfic. Todo despacio. Solo sé que en algún momento saldrán.

 **Advertencia:** En estos capítulos pueden que algunos se vuelvan locos. Demencia, baños de sangre y **"Ataque de Epilepsia"** (Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8: LOCURA EN LA ISLA DE LA ROSE (PARTE 3)**

El hámster y el búho dejaron de temblar de miedo y fueron en busca de Kirby en todo DreamLand mientras el bosque que estaba cubierto de rosas y frutos extraños empezaba a expandirse por todo el planeta.

Estaba oscureciendo en DreamLand. Rick y Coo preocupados decidieron buscar a Kirby por todo el planeta porque sabían que había un gran peligro cerca. Buscaron y buscaron, pero no sabían dónde estaba Kirby. No querían regresar al bosque porque ya no era como antes. En la oscura y tenebrosa noche caminaban en la pradera sigilosamente. La rosa ya estaba invadiéndola. Ambos animales tenían que esquivar las raíces que los atacaban. Estaban aliviados de que no ha aparecido ninguna rosa parlante. En eso ven la silueta de una niña con capa. Con su varita mágica, ella cortaba las raíces que la atacaban.

—¿Quién será ella? — se preguntó Rick.

—No lo sé, pero se ve ruda — comentó Coo.

La misteriosa niña con capa roja escuchó sus palabras. Se acercó para hacerles una pregunta.

—¿Dónde está el demonio?

—No lo sabemos, pero conocemos a una jovencita demonio — respondió Coo.

—Yo la buscaba. Tengo que atraparla, pero esa lluvia de hace horas no me dejó.

—Nosotros buscamos a Kirby — dijo Rick.

—Ya se me olvidó quién era Kirby — la Chica de la Capa Roja habló. Luego, se quedó callada pensando —. ¡Oh! Ya sé. Ese rosadito al lado del demonio.

—Sí, pero esa chica no es mala después de todo. Es buena, pero si se enoja es completamente un demonio — comentó Rick —. ¿Para qué quiere buscarla?

—Pensándolo bien, parece que no ha causado muchos desastres por aquí. Ha mejorado mucho en su comportamiento que puedo dejarla libre por aquí. Debo capturarla por ser peligrosa. Puede destruir el universo — explicó la Chica de la Capa Roja.

Coo y Rick se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Será posible que Priscilla sea malvada y pueda destruirlos a los dos y hasta Pop Star?

—Bueno… hasta ahora no la visto en ninguna parte desde que me uní con el rey del planeta para capturarla; pero puedo ayudarlos a buscar —ella continuó cortando una raíz que quería atacarla por detrás.

El hámster y el búho aceptaron ya que podría encontrar a Kirby con Priscilla.

—¿Sabe quién es Isabella Rose? Se ha apoderado del bosque y sus raíces nos atacan — preguntó Coo asustado mientras una raíz casi lo atrapa si no fuera la Chica de la Capa Roja que la cortó.

—No. O quisas sí. No. Sí. No. Creo que solo un poco — pensó confundida la Chica de la Capa Roja —. Bueno, sí. No me dieron mucha información sobre ella. Solo sé que era una semilla que era inofensiva. No era un riesgo. Ahora que la veo, podría destruir el universo. Me lo acaban de informar.

—¿Informar qué cosa? — apareció Isabella Rose del suelo.

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos al verla salir.

* * *

 **En la Isla de La Rose…**

Lucía, Priscilla y Kirby caminaban por el oscuro bosque en busca de Isabella Rose hasta que escucharon unos fuertes gritos de dolor.

—Este lugar da un poco de miedo — se dijo Lucía preocupada.

—Esos gritos no son nada, Lucía — habló sin preocuparse Priscilla.

Kirby miraba preocupado preguntándose de quién serían esos gritos. Lucía presentía que algo muy malo iba a pasar. Priscilla estaba como si no le importara nada.

Estaban caminando tranquilamente por unos minutos hasta que Lucía vio rápidamente una trampa.

—¡Cuidado! — ella gritó deteniendo a Kirby y a Priscilla viendo algo parecido a una hiedra venenosa. Luego, la hechicera cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué es eso? — cuestionó Priscilla observando a la planta detenidamente.

Kirby miraba a la planta mientras tanto. De pronto de la hiedra venenosa se abrió una rosa. Esa rosa era hipnótica. Kirby y Priscilla se quedaron hipnotizados al ver a la planta.

Lucía seguía con los ojos cerrados. No podía ver nada o sabía que se quedaría hipnotizada. Pensó en huir porque sabía que nada podía detener la hipnosis salvo que se asustaran. Decidió en huir en lugar de hacer algo. Ella tenía toda la información acerca de la rosa. Mejor decidió irse para buscar a los demás. Sabía que la planta hipnótica era un truco nuevo de Isabella Rose y había caído una vez, así que no caería de nuevo.

Kirby y Priscilla estaban hipnotizados mientras Isabella Rose estaba mirándolos cerca escondida. Con una raíz trató de ir lentamente hacia Kirby. Ella no sabía que Kirby dejó de prestar atención a la planta al escucharla venir y una raíz casi lo atrapa si el no lo hubiera esquivado.

Kirby empieza a luchar con la raíz. Volviéndose como una pelota con espinas giró hasta cortar la raíz. Luego aparecieron más. Kirby repitió el mismo movimiento para destruir las raíces. Priscilla todavía seguía viendo a la rosa que lo hipnotizaba. Isabella Rose estaba apuntándola escondida en unos arbustos. Tenía un dardo verde.

— _Bien, debo matar a esa niña demonio. Debo hacerlo ahora ya que no puede hacer nada y tan tonta_ — pensó Isabella Rose apuntando.

La rosa apuntó a la una… a las dos… y a las tres, disparó. El dardo cayó en la espalda de Priscilla. Ella sintió un dolor desagradable. La jovencita verde quería gritar, pero no pudo porque seguía hipnotizada. Kirby continuaba luchando con las raíces girando y lanzando púas. Seguía luchando hasta que luego una raíz lo golpeó sorpresivamente y cayó aplastando a la rosa hipnótica. Priscilla dejó de estar hipnotizada y ve a la bola rosada.

—¿Qué paso aquí? — se preguntó confundida la bola verde.

Entonces, ella vio que unas raíces los querían atacar. Priscilla rápidamente sacó su espada y cortó la raíz. Después de hacer ese movimiento, empezó a sentirse debilitada y adolorida. Sintiendo un líquido por detrás, ella se tocó el líquido de su espalda. Kirby y Priscilla miraron todos lados. Algo faltaba.

—¿Sabes dónde está Lucía? — preguntó Priscilla y pensando en silencio se decepcionó amargadamente —. ¡Lucía nos ha abandonado! ¡Nos dejó aquí solos! ¡Ella no es confiable!

—No creo que se haya ido por maldad — habló Kirby.

—¡Kirby! ¿Puedes hablar? — se sorprendió Priscilla —. Apenas puedes decir "POYO"

—Debía decir algo. Solo hablaré si es algo importante.

* * *

Meta Knight estaba encerrado debilitado en una jaula de raíces. No parecía tan feliz que la rosa enfrente de él estuviera burlona. Isabella Rose estaba riéndose porque lo ha capturado. Entonces unos gritos se escucharon.

—Esa sí es música para mis oídos. Gritos de dolor — se dijo Isabella Rose alegremente aplaudiendo.

— _Solamente sufrimiento le gusta ver a esa rosa_ — pensó Meta Knight con ojos verdes.

— _Mi prisionero va a tener un "Ataque de Epilepsia", un efecto del veneno_ — pensó Isabella Rose al ver que de pronto Meta Knight empieza a tener ojos celestes.

El guerrero azul se sentía extraño. Empezaba a ver colores. Estaba debilitado, pero quería salir ya. Así que agarró su espada y cortó en mil pedazos la prisión que lo mantenía encerrado. Isabella Rose se sorprendió al ver cómo se liberó de su prisión.

— _¡No puede ser! El efecto debilitamiento de mi veneno es debilitado por "La fuerza de voluntad"_ — se quejó en sus pensamientos Isabella Rose al saber que su veneno no es tan fuerte como ella pensaba.

—¡Suficiente! ¿Dónde están los demás? — preguntó Meta Knight mientras sus ojos cambiaban a anaranjado.

—Están en donde yo quiera, porque yo soy una rosa malvada y quiero esta planeta para mí sola… — la rosa empezó a hablar y a salirse del tema.

Meta Knight se aburrió de tantas palabras que aprovechó que la rosa estaba desconcentrada y fácilmente la cortó de raíz con la poca fuerza que tenía. Al menos ya estaba fuera de peligro. Así que decidió ir a buscar a los demás. Se sentía extraño. Empezaba a ver muchos colores por todas partes. Luego empezó a ver muchos colores cambiando rápidamente. Sus ojos cambiaban de color desde el rojo al rosado, del amarillo al verde, del azul al morado. Sus ojos parpadeaban a arcoíris. Era un caballero caminando en medio de un bosque oscuro y viendo colores a su alrededor. Luego, su visión de colores empezó a empeorar. Los colores parpadeaban más rápido. Luego empezó a ver a las rosas del bosque y estas cambiaban de color rápidamente. Meta Knight se mareó al ver tantos colores que se desmayó repentinamente. Se le puede ver tirado en el suelo y con los ojos cambiantes de colores. Había sufrido un **"Ataque de Epilepsia** ". Unas rosas empezaban a crecer cerca de él y empezaban a cubrirlo.

* * *

Lucía estaba corriendo con los ojos cerrados preocupada y rápidamente hasta que se tropezó con un arbusto de rosas. Ella al verlo vio a alguien tirado en el suelo. La hechicera empezó a retirar las rosas del ser que estaba en el suelo con su propio esfuerzo. Las púas le sacaban mucha sangre azul de sus brazos. Cuando retiró todo, vio a Meta Knight desmayado y con los ojos parpadeando con los colores del arcoíris rápidamente.

—¡Vaya! Alguien tuvo un **"Ataque de Epilepsia"** — pensó Lucía revisando a Meta Knight por todas partes viendo que tiene una púa—. Tiene una púa verde, por eso.

Lucía vio una espada dorada tirada en el pasto. Ella empezó a ver visiones: Veía que Kirby tenía esa espada y estaba con Priscilla juntos en camino para vencer a Isabella Rose.

—Esa espada me parece familiar en mis visiones… — pensó Lucía en voz alta mirando la espada —. ¡No puede ser cierto! Esa arma participará en la derrota de Isabella Rose y salvar DreamLand, pero tiene dueño. Tendré que devolvérselo cuando despierte — continuó Lucía agarrando la espada con su magia y poniéndolo adentro de su sombrero.

Lucía puso a Meta Knight inconsciente en su espalda para ir en busca de Kirby, Priscilla y los demás. Su misión no sería fácil.

* * *

Icónica Blast y el Rey Dedede gritaron fuertemente de dolor cuando les cayeron los dardos rosados en uno de sus brazos. Ellos no sabían quién había sido el culpable de que les cayeran los dardos. Otra rosa de Isabella Rose se reveló. Era como la mayoría de las rosas de la isla.

—Esto será divertido cuando se vuelvan dementes — reía Isabella Rose.

—Isabella Rose, no creo que esta vez la locura se me suba a la cabeza — confío en sí misma Icónica Blast, luego empieza a tener síntomas de demencia —. Y que tus papas fritas no se hagan trizas.

Isabella Rose y Zed se rieron mucho al escuchar lo último de Icónica Blast. El Rey Dedede también se río y completó el chiste.

—Si, solo que ella no tiene papas fritas. Tiene papas malditas — entonces el Rey Dedede se da cuenta que no se siente normal —. ¿Qué dije?

—No te preocupes "Gordito". Vamos a vencer a las papas fritas de la fosa — le habló demente y mareada Icónica Blast.

—¿Cuáles papas fritas? Si estas están malditas.

Isabella Rose y Zed se reían al escuchar la conversación sin sentido. Icónica Blast volvió en sí y mientras la rosa y la bola eléctrica se reían; con su magia sacó un ícono de triángulo y cortó a la rosa de raíz. Zed al ver esto continuó en risas.

—Ya no tiene solución, mejor me voy — Zed se retira dejándolos solos riéndose.

—Ya vete, papa frita. Te perderás de la diversión cuando te derramemos en sangre — gritó dementemente Icónica Blast.

—Se está escapando nuestra papa frita — advirtió algo mareado y enojado el Rey Dedede.

—Ya se nos va el nitro… — Icónica Blast de pronto se sintió débil y se desmayó.

El Rey Dedede no sentía miedo ni preocupación porque la demencia evitaba darse cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía. Solo empezó a reírse un rato y luego quedó inconsciente en el pasto verde.

* * *

Priscilla y Kirby caminaban por el bosque oscuro en busca de Lucía. En ese momento se encuentran con Lucía cargando con Meta Knight quién estaba desmayado.

—¿Pero qué está pasando? ¿Acaso ya tienes novio? — preguntó a gritos Priscilla a la hechicera.

Kirby no podía creer lo que su compañera verde preguntaba si sabía que esto debía tener explicación.

—No — respondió Lucía —. Meta Knight tuvo un **"Ataque de Epilepsia".**

Priscilla al escuchar **eso** , sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de colores: Amarillo, rojo, verde, celeste, azul, violeta… La bola verde empezó a ver muchos colores. Ella creyó que estaba en una discoteca. Priscilla empezó a bailar y a cantar como si estuviera en una fiesta: "Vamos de fiesta. Ven a bailar conmigo, si no te perderás la diversión. No me importa si me vuelvo loca. La fiesta esta noche nunca acabará…". Lucía y Kirby la miraban extrañados.

—Alguien más tendrá un "Ataque de Epilepsia" — afirmó Lucía seriamente observando la púa verde de la espalda de Priscilla.

Kirby mostró afirmación. Continuaron viendo a Priscilla bailando hasta que ella empezó a marearse y se desmayó.

—Lo sabía. El "Ataque de Epilepsia" es un síntoma del veneno de Isabella Rose — añadió Lucía —. Kirby, tendrás que llevártela en la espalda.

Kirby levanta a Priscilla y se la pone en su espalda. Lucía y Kirby caminaron en busca de la verdadera Isabella Rose. Estaban caminando por el bosque oscuro, hasta que una Isabella Rose apareció.

—¡Ustedes no se irán a ninguna parte! — gritó Isabella Rose.

—" **Ataques de Epilepsia"**. Siempre te fuiste muy lejos, Isabella Rose — habló Lucía muy seriamente.

—Ya van dos — se le ocurrió hablar Kirby.

—¿Un momento? ¿Kirby habla? — preguntó confundida Isabella Rose.

Kirby mostró una sonrisa y Lucía no parecía tan contenta.

—Kirby mejor continuemos nuestro camino antes de que esa hermosa rosa malvada nos haga algo — advirtió Lucía fríamente.

Kirby mostró afirmación y ambos corrieron con dificultad por la carga que tenían. Isabella Rose no se lo tomó en serio y apuntó desde lejos dos dardos verdes.

Estaba preparada. La rosa sabía que si envenenaba a Lucía sería más difícil que los demás escapen de la isla o que maten a esa rosa. Apuntó y a la una… a las dos… y a las tres…Los dardos fueron disparados.

Kirby vio que un dardo iba hacía Lucía, pero ella lo esquivó por suerte. Luego le cayó el segundo dardo en el brazo de la hechicera. Ella no mostró dolor, pero se había tropezado y ya sentía los síntomas de debilitamiento. Lucía se puso fuerte y se puso de pie como si no tuviera debilidad. Kirby la vio sorprendida.

—Con "Fuerza de voluntad", el debilitamiento no te afecta — le afirmó Lucía.

—¿Y si los reanimamos? — preguntó Kirby viendo a Priscilla inconsciente.

—No. No se puede reanimar — respondió Lucía posicionando Meta Knight inconsciente para empezar a golpearlo con su propia fuerza —. ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! Levántate.

Kirby la vio sorprendido. Retiró a Meta Knight para detener a Lucía.

—Solo quería mostrar que no se puede reanimar — afirmó Lucía entre suspiros —. Debo estar tensa por esta situación. Aún no encontramos a Icónica Blast y a ese rey pingüino.

—El Rey Dedede — Kirby habló.

—Sí. Podría haberles pasado algo muy malo. Puedo presentirlo.

* * *

Zed iba hacia el centro de la isla en busca de la verdadera Isabella Rose. Ellla tenía planes para él.

—Zed, prepárate. Cuando me maten, tú harás una tormenta para evitar que escapen.

—Sí, mi rosa. Iré de inmediato para hacer de esta tormenta "un desastre total" — planificó Zed.

La bola eléctrica voló hacia las copas de los árboles en medio de la oscuridad y fue hacia unas nubes. Su plan debía funcionar.

* * *

Icónica Blast y el Rey Dedede se quedaron desmayados por 15 minutos. Al levantarse, ya se veían dementes.

—¡Recuperamos Nitro! — gritó alegremente Icónica Blast.

—¿Y las papas fritas? — se preguntó el Rey Dedede entre risas.

—¿Dónde está el público?

—¡Que muera la planta!

—Mi mamá se murió — se dijo triste Icónica Blast.

—Quiero irme a mi casa de ladrillos donde duerma como un oso — se quejaba el Rey Dedede.

Los dos se abrazaron y caminaron como si estuvieran dementes. Tenían dificultades al caminar. Su demencia había comenzado…

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Lo olvidaba: Si ven diálogos como por ejemplo:** _ **"Estoy loca…"**_ **Es un pensamiento, es decir que no están hablando, eso está en su cabeza.**

" **Ataque de Epilepsia": Un síntoma del veneno de Isabella Rose. Te hace ver muchos colores y te desmayas como si tuvieses un Ataque de Epilepsia por haber visto muchos colores parpadeando. No se puede reanimar, el afectado se levanta solo. Si intentas reanimar no se levanta.**

 **Locuras. Estos últimos capítulos tienen mucha locura que los diré al final. En realidad esto es una "Locura" que no sé qué tengo en la cabeza.**


	9. Locura en la Isla de La Rose (Parte 4)

**CAPÍTULO 9: LOCURA EN LA ISLA DE LA ROSE (PARTE 4)**

Lucía cargó de nuevo a Meta Knight inconsciente y con Kirby fueron en busca de Icónica Blast y el Rey Dedede. Isabella Rose los seguía vigilando a escondidas después de haber lanzado esos dardos. Preparaba otros dos más por si fallaba. Eran de color rosado, esta vez se dirigirían a Kirby.

—Bien este es el momento de… envenenar a Kirby. Es difícil, pero ahora debo hacerlo — hablaba en voz baja Isabella Rose algo arrepentida—. Lo he dejado para el final al más peligroso. Es que es tan lindo. ¡Que mal! Tendré que destruirlo

La rosa tristemente disparó a la una… a las dos… Y a las tres… disparó finalmente los dardos. Lucía presintió que una púa se acercaba y rápidamente interceptó el dardo con su cuerpo para que no le diera a Kirby. Cuando le cayó, ella se levantaba con dificultad. Kirby vio a Lucía algo preocupado ya que ella tenía una púa en su brazo y otra en su cara, cerca a su ojo. El siguiente dardo le cayó a Kirby casi en su ojo. El lanzamiento fue tan rápido que Lucía no pudo notarlo.

Kirby sintió algo de dolor que casi quería gritar.

—¡Qué horror! — agregó Lucía algo preocupada.

Luego Lucía notó que Meta Knight estaba despertando que lo echó en el pasto. Luego sacó la espada dorada que guardó en su sombrero y lo tiró al suelo.

Kirby se preguntaba por qué Lucía hizo esto tan rápidamente como si fuera algo malo.

—Va a despertar, mejor que despierte como si estuviera en el mismo lugar— comentaba Lucía algo desesperada mientras alejaba a Kirby a unos metros de Meta Knight—. Como esto es un bosque, no se dará cuenta.

—¿Poyo? — se preguntó Kirby.

Meta Knight despertó y estaba confundido porque se había desmayado de repente después de ver muchos colores ( **ATAQUE DE EPILEPSIA** ). Vio su espada tirada a un lado en el pasto.

—¿Qué me pasó? — se preguntó Meta Knight algo adolorido mientras divisaba el lugar.

Kirby se le acercaba para ver si él estaba bien, pero empezó a sentirse extraño. En su cara empezó a tener un rubor rosado oscuro. Empezaba a ver su realidad de otra manera, de una manera muy extraña. Como no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, liberó su poder de Erizo volviéndose normal. Vio a Meta Knight; después, a Lucía quién se le veía muy preocupada que se le notaba una gota de sudor en su sombrero.

—Esto va a ponerse feo—declaró Lucía preocupada.

Meta Knight escuchó las extrañas palabras de Lucía y luego observó a Kirby. La bola rosada lo miraba de forma muy tierna. El enmascarado no sabía en qué estaba pensando Kirby. El demente héroe dejó a Priscilla inconsciente en suelo. Luego se acercó más y abrazó al guerrero azul cariñosamente. Meta Knight parecía confundido.

—¡Papi! — Kirby gritó cariñosamente —. ¡Creí que estabas muerto!

—Pero yo no soy tu padre, Kirby — el guerrero azul le explicó seriamente. Luego agarró a Kirby dejándolo sentado en el pasto con furia. Luego le dio la espalda.

—¡Papi! ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? — empezó a llorar la bola rosada.

—¡No puede ser! Se está saliendo de control — Lucía veía con decepción a Priscilla inconsciente tirada en el suelo como un trapo —. ¿Qué vendrá después?

—¡Mamá! ¡Qué bueno que estás viva! — se escuchó una tierna voz de alegría.

Era Icónica Blast. La chica con disfraz de hechicera venía corriendo entre lágrimas agarrando su adolorido brazo con una púa rosada. La acompañaba el Rey Dedede corriendo loco de alegría con los brazos en el aire. Ambos tenían un rubor rosado en su cara y estaban " **dementes** ".

—Mamá, te extrañé. Creí que estabas muerta — abrazaba Icónica Blast a Lucía entre lágrimas.

—Pero sabes que yo no soy tu… — le afirmaba la hechicera a su compañera loca mientras la abrazaba hasta que le siguió en su locura —. Ya hijita, estoy bien, sobreviví.

—¿Quién es esta pelota verde? ¿Estará muerta? — se preguntó el Rey Dedede tocando con su pie a Priscilla inconsciente —. Debo despertar a la muerta.

El rey con locura empezó a dar martillazos repetitivamente a la bola verde. Lucía paró de abrazar a Icónica Blast para salvar a Priscilla.

—¿Qué está haciendo, Rey Dedede?— Lucía le preguntó preocupada mientras detenía el martillo.

El rey paró de golpear al escuchar a la hechicera. El pingüino de pronto puso una cara de alegría al verla. Lucía ya sabía que él estaba **loco**. Icónica Blast empezó a llorar como una niña pequeña.

—¡Mamá! Me siento mal, me duele el brazo y estoy sudando mucho — se quejaba la loca entre lágrimas y sudor.

—¡Por favor, que esta chica loca se calme! Se me rompen los tímpanos — gritó fastidiado el rey Dedede tapándose sus oídos (aunque no tiene oídos).

Lucía sacó un termómetro de su sombrero y lo puso en la boca de Icónica Blast. Luego de unos segundos, la hechicera revisó la temperatura de su amiga. El objeto indicaba que Icónica Blast tenía fiebre alta. Luego, Lucía agitó muy bien el termómetro para medir la temperatura al Rey Dedede. Cuando le midió la temperatura, igualmente el pingüino tenía el mismo resultado.

—Ambos están enfermos — explicó preocupada Lucía.

—Estoy bien. Como si nos quemáramos como el sol — hablaron los locos al mismo tiempo sin preocupación hasta que sintieron escalofríos.

Ambos se revolcaron en el pasto. Lucía sacó dos bolsas de hielo; luego puso una a su amiga y otra al rey. Los locos se veían muy mal de salud. Su fiebre ardía como el infierno. Lucía decidió ver por completo la situación.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en DreamLand…**

Rick, Coo y la Chica de la Capa Roja estaban sorprendidos de que Isabella Rose saliera por detrás de ellos entre la oscuridad.

— Ahora ustedes serán míos — les gritó la rosa.

—Isabella Rose, sabía que era una amenaza; pero no tanto para invadir un planeta así — comentó la Chica de la Capa Roja a la rosa.

—Yo invadiré el planeta, ya que nadie podrá detenerme. Pues, creo que me encargaré del héroe —la rosa se dijo muy confiada.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Kirby? — preguntó Coo preocupado.

—Debe estar atrapado con cinco locos más en una isla, si me explico.

—¡Con razón no lo encontrábamos! — Afirmó Rick a Coo—. Por eso no encontramos a Kirby. Debe estar en una isla lejos de aquí.

—¡Basta de conversación que ustedes serán poseídos!

Isabella Rose atacó con unas raíces que salieron del suelo. Ambos animales lo esquivaron. La Chica de la Capa Roja hizo una señal con su mano para que la siguieran y huir de la rosa. Los animales la siguieron. Isabella Rose continuó atacando con las raíces repetitivamente persiguiéndolos. La Chica de la Capa Roja cortaba las raíces que llegaban con su varita mientras Rick y Coo los esquivaban. Corrieron por toda la pradera en busca de un lugar seguro.

Luego de un rato, Rick vio rápidamente que Kine los perseguía enfurecido. El pez poseído no era muy rápido en la tierra, así que continuaron corriendo sin rumbo hasta que vieron el castillo del Rey Dedede. El castillo estaba hecho de ladrillos amarillos, con dos ventanas y una gran puerta. Todo estaba oscuro y atrás se veían unas luces iluminando un gran bote en construcción.

—El castillo del Rey Dedede debe ser un lugar seguro, si ese egoísta nos deja entrar — comentó Rick desconfiado.

—¿El castillo del rey? Ahora lo que veo que es al parecer unas luces donde se ve a un bote gigante a espaldas del castillo y raíces atacando a lo lejos — señaló a lo lejos la Chica de la Capa Roja.

—¡Vamos a investigar! — habló Coo.

Los tres fueron rápidamente al castillo del Rey Dedede aún esquivando las raíces y con un pez poseído enfurecido siguiéndolos. Cuando llegaron, vieron a varios Waddle Dees construyendo algo parecido a un bote y otro grupo estaba cortando las raíces con lanzas.

—¿Podrían ayudarnos a construir el bote? — interrumpió Bandada Dee dejando de cortar las raíces que atacaban.

—No. Si el bote es para causar problemas, no ayudaremos — negó Rick desconfiado.

—¿Para qué construirían un bote para causar problemas? — pensó la chica de capa roja—. A menos que sea un bote de guerra voladora con muchas armas equipadas.

—¡No es para eso! Su majestad fue jalado por unas raíces hacia el fondo del mar. Esperemos que haya naufragado en una isla por allí, aunque probablemente esté muerto — explicó Bandada Dee preocupado y luego agregó —. Además, estábamos construyendo tranquilamente hasta que estas raíces nos atacaron desde hace quince minutos.

—¡Pero qué lindo bote!— exclamó maliciosamente Isabella Rose brotando cerca al bote.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver una rosa saliendo del suelo. Los Waddle Dees que estaban construyendo el bote pararon al enterarse de la rosa. En eso unas raíces empezaron a destruir el bote casi terminado. Los Waddle Dees no podían hacer nada porque el enemigo era muy fuerte que solo tuvieron que retirarse a ver destruir el bote que tanto sudor habían entregado.

—Ese bote nos costó mucho trabajo — gritó enojado un Waddle Dee a una raíz que estaba cerca.

Isabella Rose agarró al Waddle Dee con la raíz y se lo puso entre sus pétalos. Todos estaban confundidos. La rosa cerró bien los ojos y aplicando fuerza, parecía que estaba digiriendo su alimento porque se oían gritos de dolor. Cuando terminó, Isabella Rose se lamió sus labios.

—¡Qué deliciosa cena! — se dijo la rosa satisfecha.

—Acaba de comerse a… — habló asustado Bandada Dee.

Todos estaban horrorizados al enterarse de que la rosa se había comido a un individuo. Isabella Rose empezó a recargar sus púas negras. Todos empezaron a correr de miedo alrededor del castillo.

Luego se notaba que el paisaje empezaba a crecer árboles y arbustos cercanos al castillo. Parecía que el bosque se expandía. Todos se escondieron en el bosque. Los Waddle Dees se dispersaron para perderse por allí. La Chica de la Capa Roja, Rick, Coo y Bandada Dee formaron equipo para sobrevivir en el bosque oscuro.

—Aún no encontramos a Kirby para que nos salve de Isabella Rose — comentó Rick divisando el bosque confundido y preocupado.

—¿Cómo es que el bosque creció hasta estar tan cerca del castillo de su majestad? — se preguntó Bandada Dee mirando la vasta selva que se estaba formando.

—Esto sucede porque la rosa se está expandiendo — explicó la Chica de la Capa Roja algo preocupada —. Espero que no nos posea a todos o no habrá oportunidad de detenerla.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer por ahora? — preguntó Coo a la joven.

—Por ahora debemos estar en supervivencia en esta selva. Como probablemente Kirby y cinco locos más están en una supervivencia como esta.

Los tres continuaron caminando en el bosque en busca de la supervivencia. Huían de las raíces y frutos bombas que caían al suelo.

No se sabía muy bien la situación en Dream Land porque era un bosque de terror.

La Chica de la Capa Roja, Rick, Coo y Bandada Dee caminaban preocupados hasta que se chocaron con un árbol enorme.

—¿Qué es esto? — preguntó la Chica de la Capa Roja al chocar con el árbol.

—No lo sé — respondió Bandada Dee tocando el árbol —. Parece un árbol cualquiera.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — se oyó una voz muy conocida y aterradora —. Ustedes deben estar bajo control de Isabella Rose.

—Conozco esa voz — Coo notó algo familiar en la voz que estaba algo preocupado —. Es Whispy Woods.

—¡Cuidado, que está poseído! — advirtió Rick asustado.

—Ustedes no se escaparán de aquí — empezó Whispy Woods gritando ferozmente mientras un resplandor blanco brillaba en sus ojos.

El gran árbol hizo caer manzanas bombas hacia los cuatro. La Chica de la Capa Roja creó un techo protector con su varita mágica. Whispy Woods empezó a soplar muy fuerte hacia ellos. La Chica de la Capa Roja se sostenía con una liana con Rick y Bandada Dee. Coo voló en contra del viento. Luego cogió una manzana del suelo con sus patas y se lo tiró a la cara de Whispy Woods quien detuvo el viento. Luego Bandada Dee intentó atacar la cara del árbol con su lanza, pero una raíz le interrumpió cogiéndole el pie.

—Las raíces de Isabella Rose — alertó la Chica de la Capa Roja corriendo hacia Whispy Woods para tirarle un rayo mágico —. Esas raíces son peligrosas.

—Debemos sobrevivir — habló decidido Rick mientras agarraba una manzana y se lo tiró en la cara de Whispy Woods.

—Debo tomar medidas desesperadas — el árbol poseído tomó una decisión rápida después de ser lastimado por un rayo mágico.

Whispy Woods paró un rato de atacar. Parecía el alivio de todos, pero no sabían que el árbol hacía contacto con Isabella Rose.

—¿Qué está haciendo ahora? — confundida pensaba la Chica de la Capa Roja.

Luego unas raíces verdes con púas empezaron a atacarlos. La joven con capa roja y Bandada Dee cortaban las raíces. Rick y Coo huían de ellas. Whispý Woods empezó a luchar más duro haciendo caer manzanas, soplando y sacando sus raíces. La lucha duró horas…

* * *

Meta Knight se estaba aguantando de tanto bullicio mientras Kirby estaba en su espalda muy tranquilo.

—¡Poyo! ¡Poyo! — Kirby le decía cariñosamente.

—Si no te hubiera subido en mi espalda, solo harías más bullicio— Meta Knight le dijo a la bola rosada seriamente.

Priscilla empezó a despertarse. Se sentía muy adolorida y tenía un rubor verde oscuro en su cara. Empezó a oír un ruido muy molesto. Un ruido como llantos de muerte, llantos de desesperación. Al estar consiente de nuevo, vio toda una locura completa.

—Estoy algo descompuesta — exclamó Priscilla de alegría viendo una locura completa —. Todos gritan.

Luego Priscilla ve a Kirby en la espalda de Meta Knight. Ella quería hacer equipo con Kirby para vencer a la rosa y salir de la isla. La bola verde se acercó al enmascarado por detrás e intentó sacar a la bola rosada de su espalda, pero este se resistía sosteniéndose de la capa.

—¡Suéltate Kirby! Ese tipo no es muy confiable — forzaba Priscilla para que la bola rosada se soltara de la capa.

—¡No! ¡No! No me separes de mi papá — gritaba Kirby desesperado.

—Kirby, deja de jalar mi capa — gritaba Meta Knight a Kirby porque esta se le estaba rompiendo.

Priscilla jalaba a Kirby para poder hablar, pero la bola rosada aún ponía fuerza. Meta Knight estaba algo enojado de la situación y sentía que se iba a caer de espaldas hasta que su capa se rompió. Priscilla sostenía a Kirby y con tanta fuerza que jaló cayó a unos metros chocándose a un árbol.

—¡Por qué hiciste eso! — gritó Kirby a Priscilla —. Él es mi padre.

—Ese tipo no es confiable. Tenemos que encontrar a esa rosa y salir de aquí — Priscilla le hacía entrar en razón a Kirby —. Pero este lugar me está desesperando y siento que me voy a morir.

Meta Knight tenía la capa rota. Tuvo que andar con las alas expuestas porque se había roto la mayor parte de la capa. El enmascarado agarró el pedazo de la capa que tenía Kirby algo furioso. Priscilla estaba decepcionada porque Kirby estaba completamente loco.

—¡Papi, la chica me quiere matar! — lloraba Kirby.

—¡Aún estás loco! — vociferó Priscilla con amargura —. Entonces tengo que golpearte para que entres en razón.

Priscilla sacó su espada y empezó a golpear a Kirby quién estaba indefenso. La bola rosada gritaba adolorido de dolor. Meta Knight simplemente ignoraba los llantos de Kirby.

Lucía, después de analizar la situación, decidió ayudar a Kirby. La hechicera detiene la espada de Priscilla con su fuerza.

—¡Qué estás haciendo, Lucía! Debo hacer que Kirby entre en razón — gritaba Priscilla a Lucía.

—Priscilla, pequeña demonio, así no harás que Kirby entre en razón — Lucía le habló seriamente.

—¡Me has dicho demonio, Lucía! Creí que eras una buena maestra— la bola verde empezó a gritar fuerte que se transformó en un demonio.

El Rey Dedede recobró la razón al escuchar los gritos del demonio. Entendió que debía deshacerse de ella. Entonces el pingüino sacó con su martillo y con sus pocas fuerzas corrió hacia la demonio. Priscilla tiró un rayo oscuro a Lucía que la deja algo debilitada.

Meta Knight, escuchando los gritos de Priscilla, recordó aquella pelea con el demonio. También escuchó los gritos de dolor de Kirby. El caballero sacó su espada para pelear con Priscilla.

La demonio vio que se le acercaba rápidamente. Pensó que era la hora de pelear y darle la revancha. Meta Knight y Priscilla chocaron sus espadas y empezaron a luchar.

Isabella Rose presenciaba toda la loca situación oculta en un arbusto desde un inicio. Estaba orgullosa de que su plan saliera como lo planeado.

—¡Bien! Todos están desesperados y peleándose perdidos en esta isla de demencia. Así podrían morir todos — se reía alegremente Isabella Rose —. Para acelerar su muerte, haré que peleen contra mí. Apuesto que les ganaré.

La rosa se quedó viendo el espectáculo de peleas que ocurría por un momento…

El Rey Dedede corría con pocas fuerzas para golpearla. Con una roca se tropezó entre la pelea separando al enmascarado y al demonio cayendo al pasto. Meta Knight se veía algo molesto porque el Rey Dedede se interpuso en la lucha, pero el pingüino quería combatir también.

—Tenga cuidado, esa demonio es muy peligrosa — le advertía Meta Knight con decepción.

—Ese demonio no se me escapará fácilmente — respondió el Rey Dedede con furia.

El pinguino empezó a dar martillazos a Priscilla quién los esquivaba rápidamente. La demonio realizó una patada en la cara que noqueó al rey. Meta Knight se levantó y continuó la pelea chocando espadas.

—¿Quieres continuar peleando? Pues, aún me debes una revancha — le retó Priscilla maliciosamente blandiendo su espada algo cansada.

—No debería estar haciendo esto, pero solo causas problemas — Meta Knight hacía entrar en razón a Priscilla.

—¿Causar problemas? — la demonio parecía calmarse, pero solo su furia aumentó —.Tú eres el problema aquí.

Lucía, debilitada por la magia oscura, se da cuenta que el veneno la estaba afectando y que ya no era tan poderosa cómo antes. Ella observaba una lucha de espadas y a Kirby algo debilitado en un tronco. La hechicera se acerca a la debilitada bola rosada para ver su estado de salud, pero unas raíces empezaron a detenerla. Sentía cómo las púas envolvían de pies a cabeza y la sangre corriendo en todo su cuerpo que quería gritar de dolor.

— _¡No! Isabella Rose quiere matarme_ — pensaba Lucía silenciosamente forzándose de salir de las raíces.

Icónica Blast despiertó en ese instante algo cansada y vio a su amiga siendo lastimada por unas raíces. La fiel compañera fue a ayudar a Lucía invocando un triángulo (Ícono) para cortar las raíces cerca a su maestra. Al terminar, Lucía estaba sin fuerzas.

—No quiero permitir que Isabella Rose invada este planeta y destruya el universo — furiosa declaró la hechicera con voz apagada.

—Lo sé, Lucía. Esa rosa debe ser eliminada, pero necesitamos tiempo — Icónica Blast recuperaba la razón mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

Kirby se levantó por sí solo mostrando todas sus heridas en su rosada piel. La sangre corría por su cuerpo y recobró la razón. La bola rosada vio a Priscilla y a Meta Knight peleándose. Iba a detener la lucha pacíficamente.

Sin embargo Isabella Rose empezó a envolver a Kirby con las raíces de la misma manera que a Lucía. La bola rosada gritaba de dolor. Icónica Blast sintió compasión de la bola rosada que quiso ayudarlo a pesar de haber pensado mal de él. Con su triángulo cortó las raíces salvando a Kirby.

El pequeño héroe estaba debilitado sin saber el porqué no tenía su poder de erizo. Después de mirar la lucha de Priscilla y Meta Knight, al Rey Dedede noqueado a un lado, a Icónica Blast con Lucía en brazos, no tuvo más fuerzas y cerró sus ojos…

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Disculpen la demora, el colegio me mantuvo muy ocupada todo noviembre y fue estresante. Y tenía planeado hacer proyectos navideños pero no tuve tiempo. Bueno, ya estamos 2016 y mi reto es terminar este fanfic lo antes posible. Decidí hacer un gran Hiatus ya que nadie lo leía y cuando estaba por retomar este fanfic a finales de vacaciones… BOOM Undertale viene a mí y me envicié con el juego.**

 **Lo tenía hecho hace tiempo, pero quería subirlo junto con el capítulo 10 que ya está medio avanzado. Al jugar Undertale me olvidé de esto por un tiempo y no avancé mucho el siguiente capítulo. Así que para que no haya más esperas, subí el Capítulo 9 y probablemente suba pronto el Capítulo 10 con el capítulo 11.**


	10. ¿La Rosa finalmente destruida?

**CAPÍTULO 10: ¿LA ROSA FINALMENTE DESTRUÍDA?**

 _ **¡Kirby, despierta!...**_

El héroe rosado abrió sus ojos azules…

Lo que primero vio era un pasto verde donde habitaba una rosa gigante.

Luego vio a Lucía envuelta en raíces llorando sangre roja.

Observó que el Rey Dedede estaba tosiendo y vomitaba en un arbusto (No vio el vómito).

Icónica Blast estaba echada en el pasto, casi muerta.

Dos espadas estaban en el pasto y muy separadas de sus dueños. Una espada dorada estaba cerca a un árbol y una espada de diamante, cerca a una pequeña raíz.

Priscilla estaba envuelta por completo con las raíces de Isabella Rose. Colgada y sin moverse, pedía ayuda.

Se veía una máscara partida por la mitad, con un rastro de sangre… ¿Qué pasó allí? El camino rojo llegaba a un arbusto cercano que se movía. Se lograba ver una mano blanca por poco tiempo.

—Poyo — Kirby estaba preocupado y triste.

—Kirby, ya no hay escapatoria. Todos están a punto de morir e incluso tú — declaró la verdadera Isabella Rose algo preocupada—. Estás en el centro de esta isla de locura.

— **¿Se salvará Pop Star? La visión se hace borrosa** — se escuchaba la voz de Lucía algo apagada por la desesperanza.

En ese momento, llegó el amanecer. Unos rayos de sol sobrepasaron a través de los árboles. Uno de ellos iluminó a Kirby. Su púa cerca a su ojo empezó a desintegrarse y toda la demencia que tenía empezó a desaparecer también. La bola rosada se sentía mejor que nunca, pero aún seguía con el dolor de las heridas.

La rosa gigante no entendía el porqué de esos rayos sobrepasaron los árboles si se supone que todo se había terminado. La luz iluminó el bosque poco a poco.

Icónica Blast se sintió mejor que nunca; la púa que le causaba dolor en el brazo desapareció.

El Rey Dedede estaba tosiendo cuando la luz lo iluminó. Sus síntomas y la púa desaparecieron.

Lucía lloraba entre las raíces hasta que una luz la calmó.

—¡Qué bueno que la luz llegó! — declaró la hechicera.

—¡Qué pasa! Se supone que todo terminó para ustedes — se quejó Isabella Rose entre risas alegres.

—¡Poyo!— respondió Kirby con coraje.

—Tú no puedes hacer nada, Kirby. Tú no tienes poderes — Isabella Rose empezó a derramar una lágrima —. ¿Cómo podrás detenerme, bolita rosada?

Icónica Blast convocó otro triángulo (Ícono) y se lo tiró a Kirby. La bola rosada se lo absorbió para transformarse. Tenía un casco amarillo con una cuchilla en la cabeza.

—¡Otro objeto cortante! Debe ser una broma — se sorprendió Isabella Rose mientras empezó a llorar.

Kirby sacó la cuchilla de su casco para cortar a Isabella Rose, pero la rosa la esquivó. La bola rosada cogió su cuchilla que regresó a su mano y empezó a tirarla repetitivamente contra la rosa.

El Rey Dedede empezó aplastando las raíces de Isabella Rose que salían del pasto.

Icónica Blast convocó otro triángulo tratando de acercarse a Isabella Rose para cortarla mientras recordaba cómo fueron capturados…

* * *

" _Kirby se desmayó. El dolor se apoderaba de mí. Mi pobre maestra estaba casi sin fuerzas. De repente, unas raíces aparecieron. Saqué mi triángulo para cortarlas. Salvé a Lucía y a la bola rosada inútil sin poderes. Mi amiga se levantó y empezó a llorar._

— _¿Por qué lloras? — le pregunté preocupada._

— _No hay solución. Isabella Rose ya cumplió su plan — me respondió mientras ella lloraba sangre roja._

— _Todo tiene un rayo de esperanza, no te preocupes más — intenté calmarla secándole sus lágrimas rojas._

 _De pronto, unas raíces me apretaron mis brazos. El veneno y la demencia de mi interior me hacían daño. Me invadió de un dolor terrible. No puede hacer nada más que ver cómo las raíces me llevaban junto con Kirby y al Rey Dedede hacia el centro de la isla. No supe qué le pasó a Lucía"_

* * *

Lucía empezó a sentir un poder en su interior, como si se hubiera revitalizado.

—¡La rosa debe parar un momento!— Lucía se declaró con coraje —. ¡ _ **FLASH SELENE**_!

Con el movimiento de su brazo, salió un arco luminoso mágico en forma de media luna de color blanco dirigiéndose a Isabella Rose. A la rosa solo le rosó un poco, cortándole levemente su tallo.

—¡Duele! — gritó Isabella Rose entre lágrimas—. Ahora verán mi transformación.

Todas las raíces se detuvieron inmediatamente. Lucía, Icónica Blast, Kirby y el Rey Dedede presenciaron la situación. La rosa empezó a crecer mucho. Sus pétalos rosados empezaron a abrirse descubriendo un botón amarillo y una pequeña cara. Su collar se volvió circular y estaba muy molesta.

Meta Knight estaba entre unos arbustos luchando consigo mismo con las raíces hasta que se detuvieron. Debía recuperar los pedazos de su máscara y hacerse una de repuesto.

—¿Por qué se detuvo esto? —el caballero solo presenciaba la rosa a punto de transformarse.

Apunto de desmayarse, una luz iluminó su espalda. Sus malestares se eliminaron y se sintió mejor. A escondidas, mientras nadie veía su tierna cara con una raya bien roja en medio, agarró su espada y los pedazos de su máscara. Vio un árbol cerca. Inmediatamente fue hacia él y con su espada sacó la corteza del árbol del mismo grosor que el de su máscara. Después le dio forma con un agujero en donde podría ver. Finalmente, se lo puso en su cara.

—Ahora, a derrotar a la rosa— Meta Knight se pensaba así mismo mientras escuchaba unos sonidos de ayuda.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, alguien puede ayudarme! — se escuchaban los gritos apagados de Priscilla.

Meta Knight no sabía si ayudarla porque era un demonio y causaría problemas. Enseguida, recordó cómo llegó al centro de la isla mientras liberaba al demonio.

* * *

" _Luchaba con la demonio, choque por choque. Ella empezaba a hacerlo más difícil. Esa demonio sabe bloquear bien con esa espada._

— _¡Voy a vencerte ahora mismo! ¡La revancha es mía! ¡No eres confiable! — Priscilla se reía de mí._

 _Mis fuerzas empezaron a agotarse. El demonio también se estaba cansando. Su rubor verde en su cara se incrementaba. Apunto de soltar mi espada, unas raíces atraparon al demonio dejándola inmovilizada._

— _¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!¡No puedo librarme! — la demonio gritaba de ayuda mientras la raíz la agarraba de sus brazos._

— _Yo podría ayudarte — le dije._

— _¡No! No puedo perdonarte la herida de mi ojo, que casi lo pierdo la visión._

 _Divisando el lugar, vi que ya no había nadie. Nadie podía ayudarla al demonio, solo yo estaba disponible. Decidí ayudarla cortando las raíces._

— _¡Muchas gracias! — Priscilla me agradeció algo furiosa—. Quizás debemos detener esto solo porque me has salvado._

— _Primero detenemos a la rosa y salgamos de la isla — le indiqué seriamente._

— _¡Uy! Eso parece que las raíces se están llevando a Kirby. Esa rosa debe estar loca — señaló la demonio que una raíz se llevaba a Kirby —. ¿Y dónde están los demás?_

— _Eso aún no lo sé._

— _Lo sé, Isabella Rose está loca — me habló algo furiosa aún —. Mejor detengamos a esa mala hierba._

 _Luego perseguimos a Kirby siendo jalado por las raíces. Mis fuerzas se acababan, las del demonio también. Tuvimos que esquivar más raíces. Estaba al borde de la muerte porque sentía que me iba a desmayar. Con la débil visión que tenía, una gruesa raíz golpeó mi cara. Creí que estaba muerto, pero seguía vivo. Mi máscara voló hasta cerca de un arbusto. Toqué mi cara y sentía cómo corría mi sangre. Priscilla, al ver mi cara, se empezó a reír maliciosamente._

— _¡Ja! Meta Knight, tienes una cara de bebé muy fea. Tienes un rubor muy verde en tu cara y una línea roja que parece que te ha partido la mitad; pero tuviste suerte porque tenías tu_ _ **máscara**_ _puesta — se burlaba Priscilla entre risas._

— _¡Después de lo que te he salvado y aún sigues así, demonio!_

— _Primero quiero destruir a la rosa, Kirby azul._

 _Inmediatamente vi a Kirby, quién estaba inconsiente. Me preocupaba la situación; sin embargo, una rosa gigante nos descubrió._

— _Soy la verdadera Isabella Rose. Bienvenidos al centro de la isla— Isabella Rose declaró maliciosamente._

— _¡Mala hierba! Deja a Kirby libre o yo te cortaré de raíz — exclamó Priscilla con furia mientras temblaba._

— _Espera, puede ser peligroso si no tienes fuerzas para… — traté de advertirle, pero ella me interrumpió._

— _¡Nadie me detiene! Esa rosa va a ser cortada._

 _La demonio voló con su espada hacia la rosa. La planta le agarró su pie con una raíz. Priscilla no podía acercarse más y qué tonta que ella fue: no pudo cortar la raíz. Entonces, Isabella Rose, con otra raíz, envolvió al demonio de pies a cabeza. La espada de diamante cayó al pasto, cerca de una raíz._

— _¡Rosa, me tienes con furia! ¡Sácame de aquí! — Priscilla gritaba mientras perdía su transformación de demonio volviendo a la normalidad._

 _Así que tuve que intervenir para combatir con la rosa. Isabella Rose me miró de una forma rara porque vio mi cara._

— _¡Qué lindo! Tengo otro "Kirby", pero azulito — la rosa me habló cariñosamente. — Ahora tengo tres lindos "kirbies"._

 _Solo quería desaparecer silenciosamente, pero la situación era seria. Me lanzé con mi espada para cortar de raíz a la rosa. La planta lo esquivó y en un arbusto aterricé. Por el arbusto, vi que mi máscara estaba a unos pasos. Sin embargo, Isabella Rose me descubrió y unas raíces empezaron a querer envolverme. En seguida, me quitaron mi espada que cayó cerca a otro árbol._

— _Sufre tus últimos momentos con estas raíces del dolor — la rosa me amenazó._

 _Mi fuerza estaba casi nula, sentía que me iba morir con este veneno de mi interior. Sabía que no había solución y solo me quedaba morir en la isla de locura. Hasta que una luz llegó..."_

* * *

—¡Te quedaste allí esperando a que me muera! Si no fuera por esa luz estaría muerta _—_ Priscilla finalmente quedó libre mientras una luz la iluminaba.

—La rosa está terminando su transformación, hay que prepararnos —Meta Knight advirtió.

Isabella Rose completó su transformación. Todos estaban algo preocupados. Lucía empezó a llorar sangre otra vez. Icónica Blast se sentía angustiada. El Rey Dedede quería su destrucción. Kirby estaba algo preocupado. Meta Knight quedó sorprendido por la forma que cambió la rosa. Prisicilla veía con amargura a la rosa.

—Aquí estoy… ¡Esta es mi verdadera forma! ¡Esta vez, sí es la verdadera Isabella Rose! _—_ exclamó la rosa muy segura de sí misma.

La nueva flor atacó con frutos explosivos cayendo de los árboles. Kirby los esquivó y lanzó su cuchilla que le rosó un poco a Isabella Rose. Simultáneamente, Icónica Blast lanzó su triángulo a la rosa. La planta había tenido dos cortes en poco tiempo.

Meta Knight empezó a atacar rápidamente con un golpe de espada que cortó un brazo de Isabella Rose.

El Rey Dedede agarró un fruto del suelo verde, luego lo golpeó con su martillo hacia la rosa. Isabella Rose recibió una explosión dejándola algo debilitada.

Priscilla casi se sentía muerta, pero se curó por unos rayos que iluminaron sus pies. La bola verde, con determinación, se transformó en una "Linda Mariposa".

La mariposa corrió para agarrar su espada y se lanzó con su espada girando en su propio eje.

—¡Aquí va para ti, mala hierba! ¡ **Sword Spean**! — Priscilla se mantenía girando mientras un poder la cubría.

Isabella Rose vio que la mariposa cortó su otro brazo. El Rey Dedede empezó a aplastarla con su martillo con todas sus fuerzas, luego empezó a saltar sobre ella por un rato.

—¡¿Por qué mis raíces no están trabajando?! — se preguntaba furiosa Isabella Rose mientras era aplastada.

Mientras tanto Icónica Blast estaba luchando con otras raíces salientes. Con su triángulo las cortaba y con un ataque mágico evitó que no crezcan más.

—¡Las raíces nunca más se acercarán! ¡ **Maldición del crecimiento**! _—_ Icónica Blast puso su mano ensangrentada en el suelo y una iluminación rosada cubrió el pasto.

—¡Esa maga aprendiz de nuevo con las suyas! _—_ la rosa exclamó con furia mientras el pingüino dejó de aplastarla.

—Isabella Rose, nunca debiste aterrizar aquí _—_ Icónica Blast se declaró frente a la planta aplastada.

—Pues tú puedes lastimarme, pero mi cuidadora nunca lo haría. Solo quiero cumplir mi objetivo y es de que los mate a todos.

Isabella Rose estaba aplastada y se sentía sin fuerzas porque no podía crecer raíces ni duplicarse.

—¡Poyo! _—_ gritó Kirby decididamente mientras sacaba su cuchilla.

—Que la rosa desaparezca de este planeta _—_ el Rey Dedede comenzó a girar su martillo para lanzarlo hacia la rosa.

—Hagámoslo de una vez _—_ Meta Knight empezó a cargar un Rayo Espada.

—Eliminemos esta mala hierba _—_ Priscilla guardó su espada y creó un hechizo mágico verde.

—¡Todos listos! Ahora desháganse de esta rosa que nos atormentó todo este tiempo _—_ Icónica Blast preparó su triángulo.

—¡Esperen! ¿Podrían perdonarme? En realidad no quiero matarlos _—_ confesó Isabella Rose entre lágrimas.

—¡Está mintiendo! ¡Ataquen! _—_ ordenó Icónica Blast.

Los cinco lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo a la rosa. Un Rayo Espada, un hechizo verde, una cuchilla, un martillo y un triángulo (ícono) destruyeron a Isabella Rose creando un cráter enorme.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en Dream Land…**

La pelea duro horas… La chica de la Capa Roja estaba atrapada en las raíces de Whispy Woods; Rick y Coo estaban atrapados en unas raíces verdes; Bandada Dee estaba señalando con su lanza a los tres en señal de que estaba poseído y Kine estaba encima de los tres.

—Por favor, no hagas esto Kine — suplicaba Rick.

—Querido Waddle Dee, resiste. La rosa te está poseyendo — La Chica de la Capa Roja animaba a Bandada Dee para que se resista al efecto de posesión.

—¡Es nuestro fin! —Coo declaró con preocupación.

—¡Ahora serán poseídos en cuanto venga esa rosa que no llega! — Whispy Woods les dio una advertencia con tono perverso.

En ese instante, misteriosamente el bosque empezó a secarse. Whispy Woods, Bandada Dee y Kine recuperaron la razón.

—¿Qué paso aquí? — los tres que habían sido poseídos se preguntaron mareados al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Los cinco celebraron después de destruirla. Lucía estaba a un lado triste. Veía el cráter que se había creado y todo el bosque se estaba secando. Ella sabía que su querida planta había sufrido mucho y que había aún bondad en su corazón. Se acercó silenciosamente hacia la celebración. Mientras caminaba, una raíz agarró su brazo. La hechicera empezó a llorar aún más. Se quitó la raíz y se alejó de ella. Cuando llegó a la celebración empezó a oír una conversación.

—¡Al fin! Matamos a la rosa _—_ exclamaba de alegría Priscilla.

—Ya no más plantas en mi reino _—_ el Rey Dedede estaba aliviado.

—Todo está fuera de peligro _—_ afirmó Meta Knight _—._ Ahora debemos salir de la isla.

—¡Poyo! ¡Poyo! _—_ Kirby daba saltitos alegres.

—Eso sería lo mejor, pero primero iré a ver a Lucía _—_ interrumpió Icónica Blast y se retiró lentamente.

Kirby, Meta Knight, el rey Dedede y Priscilla fueron en camino para conseguir materiales para construir un bote.

—Necesitaremos materiales para construir el bote: troncos, unas lianas y algunos frutos para comer durante el viaje _—_ indicó Meta Knight.

—Tanto trabajo para salir de aquí, por favor _—_ se quejó el rey Dedede _—._ Solo espero que llegue a mi castillo.

—¡Poyo! _—_ Kirby voló lentamente hacia la copa de un árbol, luego sacó una ramita y finalmente bajó con ella.

—Con eso no será suficiente para un bote _—_ observó Priscilla decepcionada.

* * *

Icónica Blast se acercó a Lucía.

—Lucía, sé que te sientes deprimida por hacer esto. Sé que ya no quieres repetir esto, pero necesitamos ayuda para salir de aquí _—_ la chica de cabello rosado intentó consolar a su maestra.

—¡Nunca entenderás! _—_ Lucía exclamó con tristeza mientras recordaba algo _—_. Yo quería mucho a Isabella Rose. Sé que ella nunca haría daño.

—Ella es malvada y los que nos hicieron daño hay que eliminarlos _—_ le hacía recordar Icónica Blast a su maestra _—._ Ese es tu deber aquí en este universo. Tú misma me lo has dicho que ese es tu deber.

—No es como parece. Esa rosa no era mala después de todo. Si fuera criada en manos equivocadas, se volvería en un monstruo imparable. Además, sé que nunca quiso matarnos _—_ la hechicera lloraba sangre muy nostálgica.

* * *

Una hora después, Priscilla y Kirby estaban llevando muchos troncos y lianas; el Rey Dedede empezaba a unir los troncos y a golpearlos con su martillo y Meta Knight estaba tejiendo una especie de vela con unas hojas.

—Continúen así, podremos salir de aquí para siempre _—_ habló Priscilla animada.

—Esto tardará unas horas _—_ Meta Knight veía el progreso del bote que apenas habían comenzado.

—¡Poyo! _—_ Kirby dejó los troncos cerca al bote y se retiró para traer más.

—¡Apúrense! Debemos salir de aquí _—_ gritaba desesperado el Rey Dedede.

—¡No escuchaste! ¡Tardará unas horas! _—_ exclamó Priscilla algo furiosa a punto de convertirse en demonio.

—¿Priscilla? _—_ Kirby la miró con preocupación.

—Kirby, no quiero volverme a enfadarme.

Lucía se acercó al bote acompañada de su amiga Icónica Blast. La hechicera se sentía más tranquila y tenía ganas de construir el bote.

—Vamos a construir el bote — Lucía le comentó a Icónica Blast.

—Está bien, pero deja de llorar sangre o asustarás a todos — le respondió su amiga mientras la abrazaba y secaba las lágrimas de sangre con un pañuelo. En ese instante, dejó un rato a su maestra para buscar comida.

Lucía fue a ver cómo estaba el bote. Meta Knight estaba amarrando unos troncos con unas lianas. La hechicera quería ayudar. Caminó acercándose para preguntar. Entonces, una raíz le agarró su pie. Lucía sintió un terrible escalofrío y empezó a hacer ruidos extraños. Meta Knight escuchó unos gemidos y vio a Lucía con una pequeña raíz verde. Simplemente lo cortó con su espada.

—Qué raro. Se supone que esa rosa debía estar muerta — el enmascarado se preguntó algo confundido.

—No es nada. Tal vez sea que la rosa dejó restos y por eso salen esas raíces, ¿verdad? — Lucía afirmó tartamudeando.

—Solo has pisado una raíz verde.

—Si eso es lo que crees… Bueno, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Lo más importante es que Isabella Rose está destruida, ¿no? — la hechicera estaba sudando mucho al decir eso.

—Poyo — de repente Kirby apareció con más troncos.

—Bueno, solo continuemos con el bote. Yo… yo puedo ayudar a construirlo — Lucía terminó de hablar más tranquila.

Meta Knight quedó algo confundido sobre Lucía ya que ella se veía algo preocupada. Kirby decidió ayudar a los tres con alegría a construir el medio de transporte.

Mientras tanto, Priscilla e Icónica Blast iban a buscar más materiales; el rey Dedede unía los troncos aplastando con su matillo; Meta Knight tejía las lianas secas y los amarraba con los troncos; Icónica Blast fue a buscar comida por la selva que estaba seca y Lucía se quedó quieta mirando cómo se construía el bote.

* * *

Terminaron en 4 horas con descansos. Todos estaban felices de poder volver a casa, aunque estaban sucios y con muchas heridas. El bote estaba hecho únicamente de troncos entrelazados con lianas, una vela hecha con hojas tejidas y había un pequeño barril hecho de troncos en lo alto donde se podía ver de lejos.

 _Priscilla: (Exclamando con alegría) ¡Podremos ir a casa!_

 _Kirby: ¡Poyo!_

 _Dedede: A mi castillo podré descansar._

 _Meta Knight: Otra aventura concluida._

 _Icónica Blast: ¡Libres al fin seremos!_

 _Lucía: (Con tristeza) El mal llegará pronto._

 _Kirby: Pero estaré aquí para salvarlos._

Se veía increíble. El equipo al fin podrá volver a su querida tierra llamada Dream Land.

* * *

" _ **El mal llegará pronto…"**_

* * *

En el firmamento dorado antes del atardecer, una luz incandescente brillaba. Tenía un ejército de nubes negras. Una de ellas era muy diferente a las demás. Contaba con un ojo en medio de su esponjoso cuerpo y unas espinas doradas que le sobresalían.

—Estaba para que estas nubes cubrieran el cielo en la oscuridad eterna donde terminaríamos con la esperanza _—_ la bola luminosa flotante declaró _—._ Ahora con un nuevo asistente del mismo elemento podremos impedir que no escapen de allí mientras el núcleo se recupera.

—Siempre quise vencer a Kirby miles de veces, pero ahora al fin lo haré _—_ se hablaba así misma la nube de aspecto extraño.

* * *

 _ **N.A:**_ _Publicación del capítulo 10, celebrando que ya pasó cerca de 1 año desde que empecé a publicar esto aquí. Parece que Isabella Rose es bipolar XD. Lucía está con depresión._

 _¿Podrán adivinar quién es el nuevo asistente de la bola luminosa? Hace tiempo que no escribía nada y mi laptop misteriosamente volvió a la vida. Como estaba en otra máquina no podía continuar escribiendo este raro fanfic. Atentos que el siguiente capítulo está en proceso._

* * *

 _ **Glosario:**_

 ** _Sword Spean:_** _Ataque de Priscilla que consiste en girar en tu propio eje formando una especie de tornado alrededor tuyo a dirección de tu objetivo._

 ** _Maldición de Crecimiento:_** _Hechi_ _zo de maldición que usa Icónica Blast que su efecto es que cualquier planta deje de crecer y deje el suelo infértil por un momento._

 ** _Flash Selene:_** _Ataque_ _mágico cortante de Lucía._

 _ **Triángulo (Ícono):** Icónica Blast tiene la habilidad de convocar íconos de diferentes formas. _


	11. El dúo del cielo

**CAPÍTULO 11: EL DÚO DEL CIELO**

 **En Dream Land, mientras un grupo de habitantes escuchaban la historia de una chica…**

" _Había fracasado mi cacería. Ese demonio no debía darme miedo, pero sus ojos me llenaban de pavor sin razón. Había muchas bolas eléctricas paseando por el lugar. ¿Se trataba de un nuevo monstruo que atrapar?_

— _¿Quién eres tú?_

— _Soy un clon de mi padre — me contestó._

— _¿Quién es tu padre?_

— _Mi padre es Zed._

— _¿Estás por razones buenas o razones malvadas?_

— _¿Eso importa?_

— _Entonces, voy a capturarte._

 _Luché duro con esa bola eléctrica. Era poderosa y tenía poderes eléctricos. No me costó capturarlo en una de mis cápsulas. Fui a investigar en mi laboratorio secreto en Dream Land que lo instalé desde que el demonio aterrizó. Provenía de otro monstruo más grande. La bola de energía estaba asustada._

— _Libérame, por favor — asustado me suplicaba—. Mi padre Zed está en un plan para destruir este planeta. Si me liberas, podré decirle que se detenga._

— _No tendrás disculpas si sigues llorando así — le regañé —. Ahora te quedas aquí mientras te investigo._

 _Intenté hacerme amigo de la bola eléctrica. No era tan mala después de todo. Si domesticas monstruos, ellos se vuelven fieles._

 _Después de unos pocos días, salí del laboratorio para continuar la cacería del demonio. Luché contra ella hasta que empezó a llover. Estaba oscureciendo. Unas nubes negras venían. El cielo relampagueaba. Unas plantas extrañas empezaron a invadir el planeta. En ese momento, decidí retirarme por la lluvia ya que me iba a empapar de agua. A unos metros lejos de la lucha me alejé. Luego, a lo lejos, vi a una bola eléctrica más grande que la muestra. Lo único que lo diferenciaba era su bola amarilla que colgaba de su cabeza._

— _¡Hey! ¿Qué haces tú aquí, niña? — me preguntó amargamente la gran bola._

— _¿Por qué el cielo está oscureciendo?_

— _Padre Zed — la muestra se vio aliviada._

— _Querido clon, únete a detener a esa chica — la gran bola eléctrica dio órdenes la bola a mi muestra—. Ella no debe saber del plan._

— _Claro, señor Zed — respondió mi pequeña bola de energía._

 _Ellos me atacaron con bolas eléctricas. Yo los esquivé rápido. Tuve que luchar contra mi "amigo". Por una extraña razón, Zed dirigía las nubes negras hacia algún lugar. Cuando con tantos rayos hechizados debilité a la muestra esta se dirigió hacia su dueño y se unió a él. Yo seguí a Zed para detenerlo._

— _Sabes, pequeña caperucita, llevaré esta nube para que no haya esperanza de que algún héroe salve este planeta — al parecer me reveló un poco su plan._

— _Si este planeta corre en peligro por tu culpa, entonces debo destruirte._

 _Zed me tiró bolas de energía. Yo los detuve con mi varita mágica y se los devolví hacia él. Las bolas eléctricas fueron absorbidas por Zed. Este, al volverse más fuerte, continuó con su ataque. Yo no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo. Una idea se me ocurrió. Le hice un hechizo: Zed dejaría de lanzar poderes eléctricos por este momento. El hechizo, en forma de rayo, cayó certeramente a Zed. La bola eléctrica dejó de volar._

— _¡Maldición! Las esperanzas habrán llegado cuando sea el fin —gritó Zed sin tener fuerzas —. Isabella Rose, te he fallado._

— _Siempre hay esperanza. Solo hay que detener el mal tiempo — me reí en su cara, pero me confundí un poco por lo que escuché._

 _Luego, despejé todas las nubes del cielo. Algo raro había dicho aquella bola: Isabella Rose. ¿Tendría alguna relación con ella? Eso hizo que me diera ganas de eliminar las nubes negras del cielo._

 _Me retiré e investigué en mi computadora del laboratorio sobre Isabella Rose. Esa rosa era una planta asesina que su único propósito era poseer un planeta para destruir a los demás planetas y al universo…" —_ Es por eso que debemos estar preparados _—_ explicó la Chica de la Capa Roja _—._ Solo sigan a su líder, Ópalo Fire, cazadora de monstruos.

—Entonces… Todo Dream Land está en peligro _—_ dijo Coo.

—La situación se está poniendo fea. Tenemos que llamar a Kirby _—_ Rick comentó la solución.

—¿Cómo vamos a traer a Kirby de vuelta a DreamLand? El rey también está perdido y seguramente ya no está vivo — Bandada Dee estaba en medio de la desesperación.

—Solo puedo deducir algo por el momento: Isabella Rose está "seca". Mientras sea una flor arrancada, toda la vegetación que ella creó está inactiva— concluyó Ópalo Fire.

— ¿Cómo vamos a traer a Kirby? _—_ preguntó Kine con preocupación.

—Mi ejército de Waddle Dees tiene un bote que ha sido destruido. Así que si nos ayudan, podríamos traer a Kirby y a su Majestad — comentó Bandada Dee.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron inmediatamente al lugar donde Isabella Rose destruyó el bote.

* * *

Kirby y el resto del grupo contemplaban su bote de troncos flotando en el mar. No se encontraron muchos frutos. Se dudaba en cuánto tiempo llegarán a Dream Land en bote desde aquella isla. Continuaron subiéndose sobre él. Luego, el rey Dedede empujó el bote con su martillo para llevarlo al mar y dejar que el viento los llevara. Lucía curó todas las heridas de los demás con un hechizo mágico. Todo andaba en paz estando en medio del mar.

—¡Al fin vamos a casa! —el pingüino estaba contento.

—¡Sí! Esa mala hierba ya está completamente destruida — Priscilla gritaba con felicidad.

—¡Poyo! — Kirby saltó al mirador y empezó a ver maravillado el mar azul calmado.

—" **El mal llegará pronto…"** — Lucía dio un susurro casi inaudible a solas con un aura negra a su alrededor.

Pasaron horas en paz. Priscilla, ya tranquila sin indicios de poder, jugaba con Kirby a contar nubes en el mirador. El rey Dedede dormía cerca en la vela. Icónica Blast acompañaba a Lucía para calmarla. Meta Knight, estaba mirando al horizonte sin comprender aquellas raíces verdes que habían aparecido misteriosamente.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Solo tú y yo sabemos que esa rosa sigue viva— Lucía le habló detrás de él.

—Lucía, deja de molestar a los demás — Icónica Blast miró a Lucía con seriedad.

—No estoy seguro, pero se supone que ese bosque se había secado — respondió Meta Knight con tono serio.

—Aquel bosque está más seco que no se podrá reponerse solo.

—Puedo presentir un corazón latiente debajo de este planeta — comentó Lucía tristemente quien se secaba su pequeña lágrima de sangre.

—¿Un corazón? — Icónica Blast y Meta Knight se sorprendieron al escucharla.

Kirby y Priscilla estaban contando nubes tranquilamente. La bola verde empezó a notar que pasaban nubes negras. Luego se escuchó un fuerte trueno. Se podía ver el relámpago resplandeciente. Significaba problemas. El rey Dedede se despertó con un gran susto. Lucía, Icónica Blast y Meta Knight miraban el relámpago con mucha decepción. Priscilla se sentía tranquila con la situación que sacó su espada.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? — el pingüino se despertó confundido.

—Un buen clima para una lucha, eso puedo decir — Priscilla le respondió.

—¡Poyo! — Kirby se sentía preocupado viendo el cielo oscurecerse aún más.

—Estaba tomando una siesta pensando que todo había terminado y ahora esto — el rey Dedede estaba disconforme con la situación.

—Solo estamos en un bote y podría destruirse con la tormenta que se aproxima — Icónica Blast se unió a la conversación algo preocupada.

—Si esta tormenta destruye el bote, es probable que no todos lleguemos — calculó Meta Knight.

Luego, unas bolas eléctricas empezaron a rodearlos. En la oscuridad se podían verlas como faros de luz resplandeciente. Una onda eléctrica se acercaba a ellos. Lucía reaccionó creando un campo mágico rodeando el bote que detuvo el ataque.

—Parece que son los clones de Zed. Otra amenaza ha llegado — la hechicera advirtió a todos.

Todos miraron hacia el horizonte. Se veía una silueta de otra bola eléctrica más grande y una nube con púas sobresalientes.

—¿Qué es eso? Nunca me imaginé eso — Priscilla contemplaba a las figuras misteriosas que poco a poco se hacían más visibles.

—Vaya, eliminaremos la esperanza de aquí — habló Zed —. Después de eso, el núcleo se recuperará y conquistará el planeta.

—Van a ser fritos como unas polillas — continúo la conversación aquella nube.

—¡Poyo!

—Kirby, no podrás ganar esta vez — aquella nube lanzó un rayo hacia Kirby, pero este pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. El bote quedó algo destruido por la carga eléctrica.

—¿Qué haces nubecilla con púas? — preguntó Priscilla con furia.

—¿Qué hace Kracko aquí? — interrogó inmediatamente el rey Dedede.

—Mejor luchemos fuera del bote — Lucía creó una especie de cuadros mágicos flotantes a lo largo del mar alejándose del bote.

Kirby saltó a uno de esos cuadros y avanzó hacia Zed. Kracko le tiró un Waddle Doo que al instante la bola rosa se lo absorbió. Una luz vino de nuevo a Kirby. Este ahora tenía un gorro de bufón de dos puntas de color rojo y amarillo terminando en dos bolas blancas. También había cambiado a color amarillo y poseía una varita mágica. Luego Kirby cargó con su varita una bola mágica poderosa y se lo lanzó a Kracko haciéndole un poco de daño.

Meta Knight, Priscilla, Icónica Blast y el rey Dedede saltaron a los cuadros mágicos para acercarse a los enemigos y luchar. Lucía se quedó para crear más cuadros mágicos en caso de que estos se destruyeran.

—Icónica Blast pelea con Zed. Los demás contra esa nube con púas — aconsejó Lucía.

Se había creado un campo de batalla donde el cielo estaba con nubes negras con relámpagos resplandecientes.

 _Kracko se dirige rápidamente hacia Kirby para embestirlo. La bola rosada logra saltar sobre él. Llega misteriosamente una bola eléctrica a Kirby. La bola rosa cayó al agua porque se destruyó el cuadro mágico. Priscilla salta para dar un espadazo a Kracko pero este la electrocuta al lanzarle rayos alrededor de él. La bola verde cayó al agua. Meta Knight se acercó volando y con unos espadazos lastima a Kracko. La nube embiste al caballero que lo aleja del campo de batalla. El rey Dedede salta encima de ella y le da martillazos a la nube. Kracko le lanza una bomba y el pingüino cae al agua. Kirby sale del agua al saltar a un cuadro mágico. En ese momento, la bola amarilla carga otra bola eléctrica y se lo lanza a Kracko. La nube fue vencida cayéndose al agua. Los demás salieron del agua y saltaron a los cuadros mágicos._

—¡Esto estaba muy fácil! ¿Por qué no hay otro enemigo más poderoso? — Priscilla se preguntaba con decepción.

—¡Poyo! Esa nube es clásica en muchos de mis juegos — comentó Kirby.

—Esa nube al fin cayó al agua — habló el rey Dedede mirando al mar.

—Aún falta Zed — indicó Meta Knight mientras señalaba unas luces amarillas y rosadas parpadeando.

Zed e Icónica Blast continuaban luchando con magia. La bola eléctrica eliminaba los cuadros con sus bolas eléctricas y tiraba rayos a la hechicera de cabello rosa. Icónica Blast se veía algo cansada intentando no caerse al agua flotando con su magia. Ahora se podía ver que Zed estaba ganando e Icónica Blast esquivaba las bolas eléctricas y lanzaba rayos mágicos.

—Vamos a ayudar a esa bruja — comentó Priscilla con amargura.

—¡Poyo!

—Pero nuestros ataques son casi inútiles con Zed — advirtió Meta Knight.

—¡Sí pueden hacerlo! Solo tiren cualquier objeto hacia él. Por ejemplo, estos frutos — aconsejó Lucía a lo lejos y les pasó los pocos frutos que se encontraron.

—¡Poyo! — Kirby agarró un fruto.

Todos agarraron un fruto cada uno. Se acercaron saltando los cuadrados mágicos y se lo tiraron a Zed.

—¡Qué ocurre! Me estoy sintiendo sucio — dijo la bola eléctrica con cara de asco limpiándose.

—¡Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba! — exclamó Icónica Blast con cansancio.

Eso enojó a Zed. Todos sus clones se acercaron más hasta rodear al grupo de cinco.

—Eso es malo — susurró Lucía preocupada.

El resto de las bolas eléctricas se acercaron a los cinco. Al parecer no se podía hacer nada. Kirby dejo su poder y empezó a absorber a una bola eléctrica pequeña y lo tiró hacia otra que desapareció. Los clones se acercaron para disparar bolas eléctricas. Los demás se encargaban de devolver las bolas eléctricas que venían. Zed se estaba cansando de ver esto.

—¡Suficiente! Así no llegaremos a otra parte. Pero sé que dentro de 24 horas, el caos volverá — fueron las últimas palabras de Zed antes de retirarse.

Cuando Zed se retiró, las nubes negras desaparecieron. Todos estaban aliviados. El grupo de cinco volvió al bote y Lucía retiró los cuadrados mágicos. La situación volvió a estar en paz y continuaron navegando hacia Dream Land…

Había pasado una hora, ya vieron tierra firme. Sabían que era Dream Land. El bote paró en la esperada tierra de los sueños. Se podía ver un gran bosque seco a lo lejos. El grupo se dispersó.

* * *

Bandada Dee, Ópalo Fire, Coo, Kine y Rick llegaron al lugar donde estaba el bote destruido.

—Esto tardará demasiado — se dijo decepcionada Ópalo.

—Con la ayuda de los Waddle Dees será más rápido — aconsejó Bandada Dee.

El Waddle Dee con bandada azul silbó fuerte para llamar a los Waddle Dees del lugar para contruir el bote. Los animales decidieron apoyarlos. En ese momento escucharon un sonido de arbustos moviéndose.

—¿Oyeron algo? — se preguntó Rick mientras traía unas tablas.

—Debe haber sido el viento — respondió Coo quien volaba para colocar la vela.

De ese arbusto, salió una bola rosada muy tierna y algo sucia."¡Poyo!" Ese era nuestro héroe rosado: Kirby.

—¡Miren! Ese es Kirby — Kine gritó emocionado al verlo.

—¡Kirby! Has llegado sano y salvo — el hámster saltaba de alegría.

—Estábamos muy preocupados — comentó Coo quien voló hacia un árbol cercano a Kirby—. Al menos esa rosa no llegó a herirte. Solo te dejó sucio.

—¿Kirby? ¿Te llamas "Kirby", chiquitín? — Ópalo se acercó a la bola rosada—. Yo soy Ópalo.

—¡Poyo!

—Tienes una amiga demoníaca y peligrosa. Te recomiendo que te alejes de ella. Y si es posible, ayúdame a capturarla. Perdóname si te amenacé aquella vez — la chica de capa roja le dijo toda la verdad a Kirby.

La bola rosada la miró con una sonrisa. La joven lo miró con amabilidad. Los animales corrieron para abrazar a Kirby con alegría. Bandada Dee veía la situación a lo lejos y se le veía aliviado.

—Si Kirby está aquí, entonces el rey debe haber llegado también — pensó Bandada Dee y luego dio una orden —. ¡Busquemos al rey!

Todos los Waddle Dees con su líder dejaron de construir el bote y fueron en busca del rey. A unos pasos del castillo, por fin lo encontraron.

—¿Cómo Dream Land se convirtió en un gran bosque? Es muy difícil encontrar mi castillo — el rey Dedede estaba caminando confundido.

—¡Majestad! Está vivo — exclamó Bandada Dee de alegría al verlo.

—Ahora iré a tomar un baño porque estoy todo sucio — respondió el rey con cansancio dirigiéndose a su castillo seguido por los Waddle Dees.

* * *

En un pequeño monte verde, había un nido hecho con hojas secas. Encima dormía la misteriosa hechicera de capa estrellada. Todo estaba pacífico, mientras debajo de ella unos latidos de corazón se escuchaban…

* * *

 _ **N.A:**_ _Debí haberlo subido esta semana, pero estaba en exámenes. Vaya que no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Esto va a demorar un poco en terminarse si tengo tiempo y ganas de escribir, que se me estaba acabando. Me puse a escuchar el Sountrack de un juego de Kirby para volver a escribir._

 _Kracko y Zed eran el Dúo del Cielo (Como dijo Kirby, esa nube es un clásico de sus juegos .Okey, se rompió la cuarta pared XD). Creo que Zed es medio OP que debería crearle una debilidad rápido D:_

 _Cambiando de tema, es posible que cambie la portada._

 _¿Los Waddle Dees silban?_

 _¿Acaso hay latidos de corazón?_


	12. El corazón que late

**CAPÍTULO 12: EL CORAZÓN QUE LATE**

Unos latidos de corazón se escuchaban en el interior del planeta. En lo profundo, casi cerca al núcleo, se veía un corazón durmiente.

—¿Por qué no puedo ser yo misma? ¿Por qué debo destruir este planeta sin razón aparente? — se preguntaba el gran corazón.

* * *

 _En el nido seco, la hechicera dormía y soñaba…_

* * *

Kirby, su amiga y la hechicera estaban asustados en la vasta selva del planeta. Pop Star estaba en estado crítico.

—Esta selva es muy peligrosa. Mejor nos separamos. Yo conseguiré el arma cueste lo que cueste — indicó la hechicera.

—¡Poyo!

—Cada vez que se separa un grupo, algo siempre pasa. Ya será la segunda vez que nos separamos y estaremos en estado crítico con suspenso — comentó la amiga verde algo aburrida.

—¡Confíen en mí! Después de todo, yo tengo la culpa — la hechicera huyó del lugar.

Ella corrió entre lágrimas mientras dejaba un camino de sangre. Se paró cerca a una laguna con agua. La hechicera observó su reflejo. Veía cómo esta se deshacía al ver caer su lágrima de sangre.

—" **¡Qué he hecho! Si no hubiera sembrado ese corazón, esto nunca hubiera ocurrido".**

—¡Ya te encontré! — se escuchó una voz que provenía de una sombra que vio en el reflejo.

* * *

Lucía se despertó de golpe, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla. La hechicera miró por ambos lados. Luego caminó por el bosque para encontrar a su compañera, Icónica Blast.

—Lucía, deja de preocuparte tanto — dijo la joven de pelo rosado.

—Isabella Rose volverá con más fuerza en 12 horas — advirtió Lucía con preocupación.

—¿Cómo? ¡Te dije aquella vez que la mates en vez de tirarla lejos!

—¡Lo sé! Pero el error ya está hecho. Ahora solo hay que preocuparnos de que un héroe haga esto. Yo no estoy preparada para destruirla — comentó Lucía con tristeza mientras miraba el pasto.

—Si pudiera vencer a esa rosa…Mis hechizos apenas le hacen daño a esa semilla — continuó Icónica Blast mientras llevaba a Lucía de la mano en busca de Kirby.

* * *

Kirby dormía en un nido dentro de un árbol. Tan pacífico se veía el lugar.

—¡Kirby! ¡Bola peligrosa! ¡Tenemos qué hablar! — gritó Icónica Blast intentando despertar a Kirby. Sin embargo, la bola rosada no se despertó.

Lucía trepó al árbol con una pluma. Al llegar al nido, ella hizo cosquillas a Kirby. La bola rosada se despertó entre risas.

—¡Poyo!

—¡Kirby! La rosa vendrá dentro de unas horas. Necesitas estar preparado — informó Icónica Blast seriamente.

—¿Poyo?

—La rosa aún sigue viva. Solo que ahora es el comienzo — continuó Lucía mientras bajaba del árbol—. Continúa lo que estabas haciendo, solo venimos para informarte eso.

Kirby escuchó aquellas palabras y se quedó dormido otra vez.

—¡Qué acabas de hacer! Si ese "héroe" no entrena, será el fin de este planeta y del universo — dijo con amargura Icónica Blast.

—¡Déjalo! Se ve que es fuerte. Si fuera débil no hubiera sobrevivido al interior de la **isla de la rosa** — habló Lucía calmada.. Luego dejó una botella envuelta en una burbuja que contenía un líquido casi negro cerca de Kirby.

—Lucía, ¿estás segura de dejar eso allí?

—Es una pócima que hice hace tiempo. Me demoré muchas horas en hacerlo — susurró Lucía con seguridad.

Icónica Blast y Lucía se retiraron del lugar. Ambas caminaban al atardecer.

* * *

En una montaña lejana, contemplaba una bola verde al atardecer. Cerca de allí había un estanque. Priscilla se acercó a ella para contemplar su reflejo. Notó que la cicatriz de su ojo se estaba desvaneciendo.

—Esa cicatriz era la más "cool" que he tenido — se quejaba —. Mejor hago mi marca.

Priscilla sacó un marcador permanente rojo y mirándose al estanque se redibujaba la cicatriz.

—Qué bueno que aún sigo libre. Esa "caperucita roja" no me atrapará esta vez — la joven guerrera se dijo a sí misma —. Y encima esa rosa no me pudo matar para continuar mis aventuras por este lugar.

Una sombra conocida se paró detrás de Priscilla. La guerrera miró atrás. Las dos hechiceras habían llegado.

—Debes saber esto, Priscilla — indicó Icónica Blast.

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora quieres desafiarme! — Priscilla sacó su espada con furia que señalaba a la joven hechicera.

—¡No saques eso!

—¡Alto! — advirtió Lucía.

—Eso no era nada — Priscilla guardó su espada—. Debo estar preparada para todo.

—Si quieres estar preparada para todo, debes saber que la rosa está viva — indicó la sabia hechicera.

—¡Mientes! ¡Esa rosa está muerta!

—¡No está muerta! — Icónica Blast empezó a explicarle a Priscilla —. **Esto es solo es comienzo del caos**. La rosa revivirá dentro de 12 horas.

—¿En serio?

—Solo ten en cuenta eso — Lucía se retiró del lugar mientras jalaba a Icónica Blast de su mano.

—¡Lucía! ¡Ya deja de hacer eso! — la joven hechicera se quejaba.

—¿La rosa sigue viva? — Priscilla se puso pensativa mirando al cielo que acababa de anochecer.

* * *

—Lucía, ¿cuál es el siguiente destino ahora? — Icónica Blast estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Debemos informar a todos, sobre todo al rey de este planeta — indicó Lucía señalando un castillo lejano.

Ambas hechiceras caminaron hacia el castillo. Este era de ladrillos, con unas ventanas que parecían ojos y un gran portón. Lucía se acercó a la gran puerta y dio dos suaves golpes a ella.

—¿Quién es? — se escuchó una conocida voz.

—Nosotras somos unas simples… — Icónica Blast quería presentarse de manera normal, pero Lucía la interrumpió. Ella no se sintió cómoda al ver lo que hacía su amiga.

—Somos unas simples adivinadoras. Venimos a decirle el futuro del planeta.

—¿En serio? — la voz parecía sorprendida —. Bueno, pasen.

El portón empezó a abrirse. Unos waddle dees eran quienes lo estaban abriendo. Las hechiceras caminaron sobre una alfombra roja hacia el interior del castillo. El interior tenía unas paredes doradas. Algunos waddles dees estaban cerca al rey quién se encontraba sentado en su trono.

—Acababa de darme un baño y ustedes vienen aquí — dijo el rey algo molesto.

—Permítenos presentarnos: Yo soy Lucía Selene Cosmi-… — Lucía se presentaba elegantemente hasta que fue interrumpida por el pingüino.

—Y yo soy el Rey Dedede y esto es Dream Land.

—Y yo soy Icónica Blast y usted no sabe que Dream Land será destruida en unas horas — continuó la acompañante de Lucía.

—¿Cómo será destruida?

—La rosa resucitará en 11 horas y destruirá todo.

—Usted es el rey. Le recomiendo que evacúe a toda la población para que salga del planeta de inmediato — aconsejó Lucía.

—¡La rosa sigue viva! — Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al rey—. No se preocupen, lo tendré en cuenta.

Inmediatamente unos waddle dees guiaron a las hechiceras hacia la salida del castillo. El Rey Dedede había tomado en cuenta la advertencia.

—¡Todos! Hay que volver a esa isla de una vez — indicó a gritos el rey Dedede a sus súbditos —. Necesitamos un bote. Mañana volveremos a esa isla para buscar e incinerar esa rosa.

Todos los waddle dees se movilizaron rápido para construir un bote toda la noche. Utilizaron de referencia el bote medio construido que estaba cerca al castillo.

* * *

En las afueras del castillo…

—¿Ese era el rey? —dijo sorprendida Icónica Blast —. Ese rey tenía un robot de lucha.

—Concéntrate de nuevo, Icónica. Debemos ahora informar a los demás — Lucía empezó a observar unas luces amarillas en unos arbustos secos y estas luego desaparecieron.

—¿Qué has observado?

—¡Hay que informar a alguien más! — Lucía agarró de la mano a Icónica Blast y la guió hacia el bosque seco.

—¡Espera! No te apresures. Aún faltan a los habitantes en caso de que el rey no les haya dicho nada.

Lucía caminó a través del bosque oscuro con Icónica Blast. Por la luz lunar, que aún alumbraba los árboles, pudieron ver una silueta conocida.

—¿No es ese tipo de nuevo? — observó Icónica Blast.

—Él ya sabe más o menos lo que está pasando — comentó Lucía.

Luego se vio que había una raíz acercándose a él. El sujeto lo notó. La planta capturó uno de sus brazos. Por suerte, este sacó su espada dorada y la cortó. Después de eso, continuó su camino.

—¿Viste el arma? — indicó Lucía.

—Es una espada dorada — respondió con tono aburrido Icónica Blast.

—Tú debes intentar tomarla de cualquier forma. Yo iré a informar a los animales y habitantes para ganar tiempo.

—¿Yo robaré esa arma peligrosa? Lucía, sabes que me dan miedo esas cosas.

—¡Lo sé! Pero no creo que nos lo entregará si se lo pedimos amablemente — Lucía huyó del lugar dejando sola a Icónica Blast.

—¿Cuándo aprenderá Lucía? — se quejaba la joven hechicera —. Si eso mismo hizo cuando dijo que el héroe debía luchar con la "Gran Sierra Eléctrica".

Icónica Blast siguió al sujeto. Unas raíces lo seguían. La silueta de la bola azul se tropezó con una raíz. Con poco brillo lunar, se podía ver que aquella silueta era Meta Knight.

—Ese guerrero debe entregar esa espada de una vez — Icónica Blast pensaba en un plan.

El guerrero azul continuaba caminando tranquilamente por aquel oscuro bosque. La joven hechicera se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Ding! ¡Dong! Estabas aquí — Icónica Blast le habló con una siniestra voz.

—Ustedes dos fueron a decirle al rey que la rosa reviviría y sería el fin de Pop Star — dijo Meta Knight.

—Claro. Eso hicimos. Necesitamos un arma especial para…

En ese momento, unas raíces les sorprendieron. Una de ellas agarró un brazo de la joven hechicera. Icónica Blast sacó un Ícono (Triángulo) y cortó la raíz.

—¿Cómo es que esa rosa sigue viva si la destruimos hasta dejar un cráter? — preguntó Meta Knight.

—Es que no es "solo" una rosa. Hay un corazón latiendo adentro.

—Entonces, ¿cómo destruiremos a ese corazón?

—Necesitamos un " **arma especial** " — respondió Icónica Blast.

—¿Un arma especial?

—Esa arma especial es… — Icónica Blast fue interrumpida cuando una raíz le tapó la su boca —. ¡No puedo respirar!

La raíz sostenía a Icónica Blast quien no pudo completar sus palabras. Meta Knight cortó la raíz que la sostenía fácilmente.

—Gracias — agradeció la joven algo agitada —. Necesitamos un arma especial que es una…

De nuevo otra raíz tapó la boca de Icónica Blast. Meta Knight intentó hacer el mismo movimiento de antes, pero apareció Zed y lo sostuvo por la espalda retrocediéndolo a unos metros.

—Ahora no puedes hacer nada. Icónica Blast morirá porque ya sabe qué arma podrá destruirnos — dijo Zed.

—Olvidaba que también tú estabas aquí — recordó Meta Knight de esa bola eléctrica.

—¡Me ahogo! ¡Suéltame! — se quejaba Icónica Blast casi sin aliento.

Todo parecía ser el fin, hasta que se notó que alguien cortó la raíz de Icónica Blast. Luego un rayo mágico lastimó a Zed quien dejó libre a Meta Knight y se retiró del lugar.

—¿Quiénes fueron ellos? —se preguntó Icónica Blast.

—¡Vaya! Ustedes sí estaban en problemas — se escuchó una voz femenina.

Aparecieron Ópalo Fire y un ayudante con espada. Este tenía una armadura verde y una cola roja. Era un Blade Knight.

—Estaba con un ayudante vigilando por el lugar. Y vi a ustedes en problemas — comentó la chica de la capa roja.

—Y estaban los dos: La hechicera y Sir Meta Knight — continuó Blade.

—Parece que la rosa no quiere que sepamos una " **cierta información** ".

—¿De qué hablas? — Interrogó Icónica Blast y con furia se acercó a Ópalo Fire —. Lo único que quería decirles es que… " **Arma, necesitamos especial** ".

Todos quedaron confundidos al escuchar aquellas extrañas palabras.

—Al menos la rosa no apareció — comentó Blade Knight.

—Mejor no digas nada del " **arma especial** " — susurró Meta Knight a Icónica Blast —. Al decir eso, las raíces aparecieron de nuevo. Blade Knight cortó rápidamente las raíces.

—Mejor no volvamos a hablar del tema — dijo el ayudante.

—Buenas noches, es hora de dormir bien antes del caos de mañana — advirtió Ópalo Fire.

Todos se dispersaron y continuaron su camino. Icónica Blast se retiró con algo de amargura al no poder hacer lo que Lucía le había pedido.

* * *

Lucía caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque. Todos los animales dormían pacíficamente.

— _Todos están durmiendo, será mejor decirles mañana_ —pensó Lucía.

En ese momento, se encontró con Icónica Blast quien caminaba con decepción.

—Lucía, no pude decirle sobre " **arma, el especial** ".

—Lo sé, Isabella Rose ya descubrió el plan — comentó Lucía —. Ya es hora de descansar.

Ambas caminaron hacia una colina cercana y se echaron en el césped. Mirando las estrellas, se podía ver que estas brillaban con una luz tenue. _**Esto significaba que el caos se acercaba.**_

* * *

 _ **N.A:**_ _Me puse de acuerdo que actualizaré esto de vez en cuando. Ya llevo más de un año con esto y no lo termino. Debí terminarlo hace aprox. 1 año, pero no fue así. Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic con capítulos largos. Aquí un glosario más:_

 _ **Blade Knight:**_ _No es un OC (Original Character) ni FC (Fan Character). Si han jugado o escucharon sobre "Kirby Super Star", es el ayudante de Kirby que aparece cuando Kirby absorbe espada y también es el ayudante de Meta Knight en "Kirby Super Star Ultra" y acompaña a este último en el ánime._

 _Lo único que sé es que el caos se acerca y calculo que este fanfic podría tener entre 15-20 capítulos. Gracias por leer esto y esperen al siguiente capítulo._


	13. La llegada del caos

**CAPÍTULO 13: LA LLEGADA DEL CAOS**

¡Viva el amanecer! La bola rosada se encontraba durmiendo en el mismo árbol de ayer. Se levantó al primer rayo de sol. En la base del árbol, vio una pócima con un líquido casi negro encerrado en una burbuja. Él podía recordar que Lucía vino a decirle algo que parecía importante.

Kirby bajó del árbol con alegría y observó cuidadosamente la pócima negra. Por el color del líquido del envase, se puede sospechar de algo que puede andar mal y causar un desastre mayor. Al lado de ella había una pequeña nota:

* * *

" _Pócima anti-control mental"_

 _Modo de aplicación: Vía oral. Tiempo de Efecto: 24 horas._

 _Es una pócima para evitar los efectos del veneno negro de la rosa Isabella Rose ya que ese veneno tiene control mental._

 _Efectos secundarios*: Mareos, nauseas, vómitos y ataques epilépticos._

 _Advertencia: No exponerlo a más de 40°C de temperatura. Si los efectos secundarios persisten, vaya inmediatamente al médico._

 _*Los efectos secundarios pueden darse o no darse dependiendo de la especie que eres._

 _ **NOTA FINAL:**_ _Kirby, bébelo cuando la rosa apenas haya salido. También puedes tomarlo si ya tienes el veneno en tu cuerpo, pero tómalo antes de que te controle tu mente_ _ **. Solo puede ser bebido por un habitante y ese debes ser tú**_ _. Para evitar que te controle (al menos por un rato porque al final sí te controlará), debes tener "fuerza de voluntad" y luchar contigo mismo._

* * *

La bola rosa no entendió casi nada de la nota, pero sí entendió la nota final. Al final, absorbió la burbuja y lo depositó dentro de su gran estómago infinito. Priscilla venía corriendo desde el norte algo preocupada. Cuando la bola verde llegó hacia él, le dijo unas palabras algo alarmantes.

—La rosa sí está viva. Ha empezado a revivir y sus raíces empezaron a atacar.

—¡Poyo! — respondió Kirby con seguridad y preocupación.

—Ese árbol volvió a atacarme y casi me come un pescado.

—¿Poyo?

—¡No hay tiempo para que digas "poyo"! — gritó Priscilla mientras movía a Kirby muy violentamente —. ¡Debemos detenerla de una vez! ¡Vamos a terminar con ese problema!

Priscilla y Kirby corrieron por la pradera para destruir enemigos. El bosque ya estaba renaciendo y crecía a mayor velocidad.

* * *

Zed había huido del lugar aquella noche. Se sentía como un fracasado; ya que el plan no se había cumplido tal como se había hecho. Por eso, voló tristemente hacia la isla donde estaba el cráter de la "difunta" rosa.

—Isabella Rose, le he fallado — la bola eléctrica le habló de forma muy decepcionada —. No pude hacer nada. Espero que no me haga algún daño. Yo he sido un gran cobarde para huir siempre de mis enemigos.

—¿¡Cobarde!? — una voz femenina se escuchó al interior del cráter—. Zediento, yo siempre supe que eras un cobarde.

—¿No me matará o me hará daño?

—Claro que no. Pareces fuerte a simple vista; pero en realidad eres un cobarde huyendo a cada rato.

—¿Y ahora qué podremos hacer, Rose? —preguntó Zed algo sorprendido.

—Hace mucho tiempo, me dijiste que podías fusionarte con cualquier cosa. Pues, tengo un plan B.

—¿Plan B?

—Así es. Tú primero haces algo para distraer. Luego, continúa atacando. Si todo falla y no tienes más fuerzas, fusiónate conmigo.

—¿Qué eres tú, Rose? —se cuestionó Zed al mirar el interior del cráter —. Si fueras una rosa, ya te hubieras muerto.

—No soy una rosa, soy un corazón. Y estoy en proceso de reconstrucción. Saldré dentro de unas pocas horas. Ahora ve a cumplir tu objetivo—. Adentro del cráter, se oía unos latidos de corazón.

Zed salió de la isla con toda la información que tenía. Ya había espiado a todos en Pop Star, pues sabía que no fallaría al intentar engañarlos.

* * *

El rey Dedede seguía esperando que los waddle dees terminaran el bote para ir a destruir a la rosa de nuevo. Al mirar a la ventana, podía ver que su reino estaba convirtiéndose en un bosque frondoso y oscuro. Luego apareció una bola eléctrica amarilla cerca de él.

—¡Qué cansado estoy! — se quejaba la bola eléctrica medio furioso—. Todos me han derrotado.

—¡Hey! ¿Tú de nuevo? — dijo el rey con molestia.

—Estoy en busca de una nueva ocupación, ya que la rosa ha muerto.

—Yo puedo darte un trabajo, pero estoy seguro que esa rosa aún sigue viva.

—Todo lo que te han dicho era mentira. La rosa en realidad murió y yo estoy triste — Zed se puso a llorar.

—¿Mentira? Entonces, ¿qué es ese bosque? — Dedede volvió a mirar por la ventana para contemplar de nuevo ese bosque.

En ese momento, unas raíces verdes empezaron a invadir el castillo. La bola eléctrica se sintió algo molesto por la situación.

—Isabella Rose debe estar detrás de esto— dijo el rey Dedede.

—No sabía que esa rosa siguiera viva, pero puedo ayudarte a llevarte hacia ella — respondió Zed mientras miraba un bote en construcción por la ventana.

—Entonces, acompáñame a construir ese bote.

El rey y la bola eléctrica fueron corriendo evadiendo las raíces hasta llegar al bote. La bola eléctrica sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Los waddles dees ya habían avanzado la mayor parte del bote en la noche y seguían construyendo.

* * *

Las hechiceras adivinadoras estaban descansando plácidamente en una colina verde. Al despertarse, ya sabían que era demasiado tarde: la situación ya era mala. Un gran bosque empezaba a crecer en Dream Land de nuevo.

—¡Lucía! Debimos haberle dicho a los demás de que esto sucedería — Icónica Blast gritó con amargura a su amiga.

—Cálmate, Icónica, fue hace exactamente 24 horas que destruimos su rosa superficial.

—¡Pero todos aquí ya están en peligro!

En ese momento vieron correr a un hámster y a un búho quienes se veían muy desesperados. Los acompañaban un ser de armadura verde y una chica con capa roja.

—Les digo, hechiceras misteriosas, que es hora de evacuar a la población de este planeta; sin embargo, ya no hay dónde ocultarse — comentó Ópalo Fire, la chica de la capa roja.

—Ya hemos avisado a los demás que evacúen a todos — continuó Blade Knight.

—Llamen a Kirby; él sabrá qué hacer — dijo Rick.

—Él es nuestra única esperanza — finalizó Coo la conversación.

Los cuatro continuaron su camino. La situación empezaba a ser crítica.

—Lucía, ¿aún tienes más pócima? — le preguntó Icónica Blast a su compañera.

—Se lo di lo último a Kirby— habló Lucía con tristeza —. Era lo único que tenía guardado desde la última vez.

—¡Todos vamos a morir y ser poseídos! Esa rosa destruirá el universo.

—No te preocupes. Hay un héroe quien nos salvará.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Tú salvaste a muchos hace mucho tiempo.

—Porque no puedo. Ya no tengo el valor de ser héroe otra vez — Lucía empezó a llorar y se fue corriendo lejos.

—¡Lucía! ¡Vuelve aquí! Si la heroína no serás tú, entonces yo lo seré — le gritó Icónica Blast.

* * *

Priscilla y Kirby caminaban por el bosque que ya estaba formándose. Les recordaba que aún seguían en la isla de la rosa y no sabían si aún estaban en Dream Land. De pronto, un ser volador rosado pateó a Kirby en la cara.

—¡Heheheh! Kirby, pero qué tonto eres como para no verme — dijo el ser volador entre risas.

—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? — gritó Priscilla mientras jalaba una de las alas del ser.

—¡Bronto Burt! — solo eso se le escuchó decir a Kirby.

—Déjame en paz, bola verde. O te destruiré en nombre de la rosa.

—Algo me dice que está poseído— Priscilla revisó a la criatura y notó que tenía una púa amarilla que le salía un líquido negro —. Esto ya está mal.

Bronto Burt pateó a Priscilla. Eso molestó mucho a la bola verde que esta sacó su espada de diamante. El ser volador intentó patearla de nuevo, pero Kirby lo absorbió y lo tiró muy lejos.

—Kirby, necesitas un poder de una vez — le aconsejó Priscilla.

—Poyo.

—¿Dónde te encontraremos un poder?

La bola verde caminó hacia una de las raíces inactivas con púas. Cortó varias púas y Kirby las absorbió todas. La bola rosada obtuvo de nuevo ese sombrero con púas.

—Así está mejor y tendrás menos riesgo de que te infectes del veneno al comerte enemigos — comentó Priscilla.

La bola rosada empezó a tener hambre. Ambos miraron por todo el bosque si había algún fruto. Fue fácil: se encontró un fruto bien jugoso en la copa de un árbol. Kirby se infló para volar hacia él. Al llegar a la rama, agarró el fruto y se lo comió.

—Por suerte esos frutos no hacen daño; pero no comas más o puedes quedarte dormido como aquella vez — le advirtió Priscilla desde abajo.

Kirby bajó al árbol de un salto. Ambos continuaron su camino. Los minutos pasaban. Dream Land ya no era el mismo. Se parecía mucho a aquella isla de hace poco.

Unos waddles dees se le acercaban, pero estos ya estaban poseídos. Ambos los vencieron y lo mandaron a volar lejos. Ni Kirby ni Priscilla sabían el origen del problema ya que se dedicaban a limpiar todo lo que se encontraban para evitar ser poseídos.

Al caminar pacíficamente y cada vez con una confusión que crecía más y más, Kirby y Priscilla fueron interceptados por una espada que vino desde el aire. Ambos cayeron en diferentes lados. Kirby se levantó rápidamente y reconoció una figura muy familiar.

—Kirby, dime si estás poseído — el tipo habló señalando a Kirby con su espada dorada.

—Ninguno de los dos estamos poseídos — Priscilla le respondió a Meta Knight con algo de molestia.

—Eso es suficiente— Meta Knight bajó la espada con tranquilidad—. Todos los que están poseídos atacan a los que no lo están.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, enmascarado.

—¡Poyo! — Kirby observó una raíz. Este lo eliminó lanzando algunas púas.

En ese instante, aparecieron más waddle dees caminando como zombis. Kirby sabía que estaban poseídos porque tenían la clásica púa con líquido negro. Meta Knight pasó por ellos cortándolos a todos. Luego, estos explotaron. Una raíz empezó a atacar. Priscilla lo cortó con rapidez. Después de eso, apareció una rosa, Isabella Rose.

—Vaya, este lugar ya no parece Dream Land. — dijo la rosa de forma maliciosa.

—¡Poyo! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — le preguntó Kirby con preocupación.

—Nunca sabrán el origen del problema, punto —. La rosa lanzó rápidamente una púa a Kirby, pero Meta Knight lo interceptó y quedó herido con la púa.

—¡Otro poseído más!, pero no he poseído a Kirby. ¡Rayos! — dicho esto, la rosa se fue amargadamente.

Meta Knight estaba levantándose algo debilitado por la púa que le cayó en el brazo. Priscilla estaba muy molesta por lo que pasaría después.

—¡Kirby! Huyamos de aquí. Ese tipo ya no tiene remedio. Será poseído y nos matará a todos.

—Aún no estoy poseído. Los acompañaré mientras aún tenga consciencia — dijo el caballero azul con unas migrañas fuertes.

—Poyo — Kirby se veía desanimado y preocupado.

Se escucharon pasos agitados. Vino Icónica Blast con mucha fatiga. Se veía muy asustada y cansada, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Tenía una púa en su brazo con líquido negro y estaba adolorida.

—Chicos, les vengo a decirles algo antes de ser poseída. Deben ir directo a la raíz del problema. Deben ir a la Isla de La Rose de nuevo para destruir a la rosa otra vez. Una vez que la hayan destruido de nuevo como la primera vez, vayan al fondo del cráter. Encontrarán un corazón rojo brillante. Esa es la verdadera Isabella Rose. ¡Destruyan ese corazón! ¡No puedo más! —Icónica Blast quedó paralizada por unos segundos y luego su actitud se volvió más malvada—. _Mi rosa, destruiré a esos inútiles como sea posible_.

La hechicera de los íconos lanzó su clásico ataque de íconos. Todos los esquivaron. Kirby lanzó unas púas hacia ella. La chica de los íconos creó un campo de fuerza temporal para evitar las púas. Priscilla dio una patada en el brazo de la joven. Esta, con furia, agarró a Priscilla y la lanzó hacia el tronco de un árbol, dejándola inconsciente. Kirby se acercó a la poseída y empezó a lanzar más púas. Icónica Blast no se quedaba atrás y empezó a tirar íconos.

Meta Knight solo estaba viendo la lucha, mientras tenía una lucha interna consigo mismo.

— _Únete a ella, es del mismo bando que yo_ — le decía la voz de Isabella Rose en su mente.

— _No creas que vas a controlarme._

— _Ya estás poseído, acéptalo._

— _¡No!_

— _¡Mata a Kirby ahora mismo!_

Luego de tanto polvo por las explosiones entre íconos y púas, la bola rosada rodó rápidamente hacia ella. La chica de los íconos no se rendía, pues tenía un truco bajo la manga: sacó un cuadrado (ícono) y lo lanzó hacia Kirby, desviándolo hacia el mismo árbol donde cayó Priscilla. La bola rosada casi rompió el árbol si no se hubiera detenido en ese instante. Meta Knight finalmente se unió al combate. A pesar de su lucha interna, se enfrentó con Icónica Blast. Ella, al ver aquella espada que el caballero poseía, tuvo una gran amargura que sacó un triángulo (ícono) y lo alargó un poco. Ambos lucharon lanzando chispas. Aquella batalla permitió a Kirby huir jalando a la bola verde inconsciente a un lugar lejano.

* * *

Lucía estaba en un lugar muy solitario lleno de plantas y árboles frondosos. Una rosa normal había aparecido cerca de ella.

—¡Qué bonito! — dijo con nostalgia.

—Lucía, ya sabes lo que acordamos ese momento — apareció Isabella Rose detrás de ella.

* * *

" _Lucía corría alejándose de su amiga quien Isabella Rose la llevaba al centro de la isla. La rosa agarró a Lucía de sus brazos con sus raíces._

— _Lucía, escúchame. Sabes que tú me has cultivado con mucho amor._

— _Rose, ¡deja de lastimarme así! — gritó Lucía con enojo y lágrimas._

— _Lo sé, lo sé, amiga. Tú no pudiste matarme. En lugar de eso, me botaste a otro planeta a un millón de kilómetros de aquí._

— _¿Por qué haces esto?_

— _Porque sabes que tengo un objetivo insertado en mi mente y que debo que cumplirlo a toda costa._

— _Evita destruir este universo. No lo hagas de nuevo o te castigaré._

— _No puedo evitar eso, pero puedo "ralentizar" el proceso. ¿Hacemos un trato? — le preguntó Isabella Rose a la hechicera._

— _No confío en los tratos, siempre acaban mal — respondió Lucía desconfiada._

— _Soy tu amiga y sí o sí te lo voy a cumplir sin maldad. Puedes decirles a todos que apareceré de nuevo; pero, no debes luchar contra mí, ya que lo arruinarás todo por ser "la más poderosa" del universo. Si lo haces, te torturaré hasta que mueras. Aunque puedes ayudarme a destruir este patético universo._

— _Trato hecho — aceptó Lucía con seguridad y decepción._

— _Este trato se hará — la rosa se fue rápidamente así como apareció._

 _La hechicera tendría que hacer algo que nunca tuvo pensado hacer: colaborar contra el mal. Sabe que sí o sí el mal terminará destruyéndose de alguna manera; no obstante, sus esperanzas eran escasas a pesar de la visión que tuvo._

* * *

—¡Oh! Ya recuerdo. Esta vez te ayudaré a "destruir el universo" —respondió Lucía con amargura.

—Yo ya tengo planes en caso de que tú falles. Recuerda el trato — la rosa se fue alegremente.

La hechicera pensó y pensó. Un plan para que ayude a esa rosa en su malvado objetivo. Ya presentía que su amiga quedó poseída al intentar salvar el planeta; sin embargo, ella irá al lado del mal y colaborar con la destrucción del universo.

* * *

 _ **N.A**_ _:_ _Hola :D PORTADA ACTUALIZADA. Ya estamos en otro capítulo. La nota de la pócima de Lucía se parece a la descripción de las envolturas de pastillas XD. Los ataques epilépticos se refieren a aquellos que te pueden ocurrir cuando estás viendo luces parpadeantes, coloridas y brillantes._

 _En este capítulo, Kirby se guarda la pócima en su estómago infinito. No se preocupen, aún está allí intacto (Referencia al ánime y al juego Kirby: Roedores al Ataque). ¿Lucía se fue al Lado Oscuro? Eso no me lo había imaginado, pero se me ocurrió en el transcurso de escribir esta historia. Esta vez estoy motivada para terminar este fanfic, que ya viene la parte más emocionante: ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS CERCA._


	14. Volviendo a la raíz del problema

**CAPÍTULO 14: VOLVIENDO A LA RAÍZ DEL PROBLEMA**

Priscilla era arrastrada por Kirby hacia un lugar seguro. Con el poder de sus púas, la bola rosada disparaba a las raíces que salían por allí. Luego de un largo rato, la bola verde se despertó.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí, Kirby? — dijo confundida—. ¿Dónde están esos dos ahora?

— Poyo — respondió Kirby.

— No hay tiempo que perder. Debemos ir a la isla de nuevo.

En ese momento, aparecieron un hámster y un búho quienes habían huido del peligro. Kirby los miró con preocupación al verlos cansados.

— ¡Existe un bote! La chica de capa roja nos ha dicho — dijo Rick casi sin aliento —. En el castillo del rey Dedede.

— Así llegarán al centro de la isla y matar a la rosa — continuó Coo —. Eso nos dijo una hechicera de cabello rosado.

— ¡Qué! ¿El rey malo tiene un bote? — preguntó Priscilla decepcionada—. Ni siquiera llegó a informarle al pueblo. Todos ya están condenados.

— Poyo.

Kirby liberó su poder de erizo y volvió a la normalidad. Él y sus amigos fueron rápidamente hacia el castillo del rey Dedede. Y qué suerte tuvieron, porque no fueron atacados en ningún momento. El rey pingüino estaba con una bola eléctrica y gritaba a varios waddle dees para que terminaran rápido; además, el bote estaba a punto de acabarse.

— ¿Ya terminaron? ¡Esa rosa será destruida cuando llegue! — el rey gritaba.

— Ya está terminado, su majestad — dijo Bandana Dee mientras hacía un guiño con su ojo a la bola eléctrica.

— Al fin podré llevarlos al centro — habló Zed entre risas —. Y miren todos: Kirby ya llegó con sus amigos.

— ¿Por qué está ayudándonos esa bola eléctrica? — gritó Priscilla con furia y se lanzó con su espada hacia Zed, pero Bandana Dee la detuvo con su lanza.

— El rey lo contrató porque ya está de nuestro lado — respondió el waddle dee del pañuelo azul.

— No confío en él — se dijo la bola verde entre dientes.

— ¿Nos haría el favor de llevarnos en su bote a la isla de la rosa, su majestad? — preguntó Rick amablemente sabiendo que podría ser negado.

— ¡Claro que sí! Ustedes pueden ir aquí — continuó Zed con un guiño en el ojo mientras tapaba la boca del rey. Dedede gruñó un poco, aunque nadie lo escuchó.

Kirby se alegró y subió rápidamente al bote. El pingüino también subió, con algo de disgusto. Los amigos animales también los siguieron al igual que Bandana Dee. Priscilla subió notando sospecha hacia la bola eléctrica. Finalmente, subieron varios waddles dees junto con Zed.

Era un bote gigante. Tenía una gran vela blanca. La embarcación estaba hecho de madera y algunas partes de metal. Poseía cerca de 10 remos (5 en cada lado del bote), de los cuales unos waddles dees ocuparon esos lugares. Todos ya estaban a bordo.

— ¿Cómo vamos a navegar si no hay agua? — preguntó algo curioso el rey Dedede.

Era ilógico tener un bote en tierra firme. Unas raíces sujetaron el bote de forma impredecible. Todos creían que la rosa los iba a atacar allí mismo; sin embargo, las raíces arrastraron el bote llevándolo directamente al océano. Aquellas plantas fueron como una ayuda inesperada.

— ¡Bote al agua! — gritó emocionado el rey Dedede —. ¡Ahora empiecen a remar, waddle dees!

Los waddle dees obedecieron sus órdenes. El sol estaba casi en su punto más alto. A lo lejos se podía ver una isla de gran vegetación y por el otro lado, Dream Land ahora siendo un bosque.

* * *

En medio del gran oscuro y verdoso bosque de Dream Land, Lucía caminaba juntos con los poseídos de Meta Knight e Icónica Blast. Una rosa apareció en frente de ellos.

— No lucharé contigo, pero te ayudaré a cumplir tu objetivo — dijo la hechicera con cierta desconfianza.

— ¡Excelente! — Habló la rosa con alegría—. Yo también estaba organizando mis planes. Ustedes se irán directo a la isla a detenerlos.

Lucía guió a los poseídos por el bosque de Dream Land hacia las orillas del mar. Al llegar allí, la rosa creó un puente con una grande y gruesa raíz verde. Los tres caminaron a través del puente. Una chica con caperuza roja, quien los estaba viendo a escondidas en un arbusto, también los siguió.

En aquella isla, al fondo de la tierra, había un corazón latiente. Era un gran corazón rojo de grandes ojos verdes. En su boca, relucían dos colmillos amarillos. Tenía dos sépalos verdes donde salían dos largos brazos con pelitos muy pequeños que terminan en tenazas. Una especie de punto amarillo, encima de su cabeza, le sobresalían dos hojas verdes.

— Como lo había planeado. Irán a esta isla de nuevo y tendré otra oportunidad de derrotarlos —pensó Isabella Rose—. Después, me apoderaré de este planeta sin problemas.

El corazón cerró sus ojos y pensó con todas sus fuerzas. Ella podía comunicarse con cualquiera que había poseído antes.

— Waddle dee de pañuelo azul — la rosa hablaba por telepatía—. ¿Estás allí?... Ya veo, estás en un bote... Esto es lo que vas a hacer...

Isabella Rose abrió los ojos. Una nueva rosa había crecido en medio de la isla, en el mismo lugar donde había un gran cráter.

* * *

El bote seguía flotando por el mar azul sin señal de amenaza hasta chocar con tierra. Todos bajaron del bote, excepto los waddle dees de los remos. La bola eléctrica le susurró en el "oído" al waddle dee de pañuelo azul y huyeron rápidamente. Todos lo habían notado.

— ¡Bandana Dee, vuelve aquí! — el rey Dedede los persiguió cuando lo notó. Ya se había alejado bastante del grupo.

— ¿Poyo?

— El rey se ha alejado sin razón. ¿Dónde quedará el centro de la isla? — preguntó Rick.

Kirby dio dos pasos al frente y señaló el bosque de árboles y rosas. El resto del grupo siguió a la bola rosada en lo más profundo de la vegetación.

Pasó una hora sin amenaza alguna: el bosque lucía inactivo, aunque se le veía con vitalidad. Las copas de los árboles dejaban pasar muy poca luz. En la oscuridad, un personaje conocido se acercó al grupo con preocupación.

— ¡Necesito a Kirby rápidamente! — gritaba preocupada Lucía —. ¡Él es el único que puede salvarnos! ¡Sé en dónde está la rosa!

— Kirby, ve con ella — dijo Coo.

— ¡Suerte Kirby! — dijo Rick mientras abrazaba a Kirby.

— ¿Puedo ir yo también? — preguntó Priscilla con entusiasmo.

— No, no puedes. Es muy peligroso — respondió la hechicera fríamente.

Kirby se fue con Lucía sin vacilar. Los amigos animales estaban muy felices porque al fin se liberaría Pop Star de la rosa; sin embargo, Priscilla quedó decepcionada.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo? — preguntó la bola verde con furia.

— Nosotros lo esperaremos en el bote — habló Rick con algo de miedo.

— Mejor aléjate de ella — avisó Coo al hámster—. Ella ya se enfureció.

Priscilla tuvo un ataque de ira y se transformó en demonio. Los animales huyeron con miedo al ver su transformación. La bola verde, ahora roja, miró directamente en lo profundo del bosque y siguió su camino.

* * *

El rey Dedede perseguía a Zed y a Bandana Dee sin saber a dónde los llevarían. Después de unos minutos, ambos se detuvieron: habían llegado al centro de la isla. Isabella Rose estaba presente allí.

—Llegaste — dijo la rosa son tranquilidad.

—¡Me trajeron aquí fácilmente! — Habló el rey con alivio—. Ahora la rosa será aplastada.

Zed y Bandana Dee agarraron sorpresivamente al pingüino de sus brazos. Isabella Rose los ayudó con sus raíces para asegurarse de que no se soltara.

—¡Necesito ayuda! — gritó la rosa preocupada.

—¿Ayuda? —Respondió el rey—. Yo vine a destruirte y fácil me llevaste al centro.

—Necesito ayuda para capturar a esa bola rosada llamada Kirby.

—¿Quieres capturar a Kirby?

—Una hechicera de capa azul vendrá aquí con Kirby y necesito que lo mantengas quieto.

En ese instante, Lucía apareció con Kirby. La bola rosada notó algo extraño de que el rey estuviera con ellos. Zed se alejó del lugar sigilosamente. Isabella Rose liberó al pingüino y lo empujó cerca de Kirby. Bandana Dee apuntó a los dos con su lanza. Los dos estaban confundidos del porqué el waddle dee actuaba de esa forma tan amenazante. Este tenía un rubor negro cerca a sus ojos: ya no estaba de su lado.

— ¡Deja de apuntarme de esa manera! — gritó el rey Dedede al waddle dee.

—Ya no eres mi rey — este le respondió.

El rey sacó su martillo y golpeó al waddle dee de pañuelo azul hacia la rosa. Isabella Rose lo agarró con sus raíces y lo tiró hacia el pingüino que lo alejó lo suficiente del centro.

Kirby miró a la rosa con preocupación. Lucía notó la situación y se llevó a Kirby de su brazo. Isabella Rose los atacó con sus raíces. A pesar de eso, la hechicera y Kirby fueron rápidos en esquivar los ataques y se alejaron lo suficiente del centro.

* * *

Rick y Coo escaparon con miedo de la ira de Priscilla. Estaban solos. Su único objetivo ahora era encontrar a Kirby en caso de que estuviera herido.

—Ya no veo a Priscilla cerca — dijo Rick aliviado.

—Nosotros habríamos salido heridos si continuábamos allí — continuó Coo.

—¿Cómo estará Kirby ahora?

—Esperemos que no le haya pasado nada.

No estaban percatados de que una bola eléctrica los estaba espiando. Esta se acercó repentinamente hacia ellos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, los agarró de sus espaldas.

—Los tengo aquí. Serán de gran ayuda para la rosa — se le escuchó a Zed con maldad.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Una rosa apareció y les disparó, a una velocidad casi indetectable, sus dardos negros. Ambos animales no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar.

—Ahora que ya están poseídos, les tengo nuevas órdenes...— esas fueron las palabras de la rosa.

* * *

Priscilla, ahora un demonio, caminaba por el bosque en busca del centro. Sus alas quemaban las hojas a causa de su ira. Entonces, vio dos figuras muy conocidas delante de ella. Una de ellas era una hechicera de largo cabello rosado y el otro era el guerrero que ella nunca venció.

La mariposa demoníaca se enfureció y pateó a ambos a 2 metros. Icónica Blast se levantó y le tiró un rayo luminoso de las cuales Priscilla esquivó. Los rayos chocaron contra un árbol. Meta Knight se acercó a ella con su espada. El demonio sacó su espada y la chocó a tiempo con la otra. La joven hechicera lanzó una bola luminosa cegadora llamada "Light Ball" para cegar a su enemiga; pero terminó cegando al demonio y al guerrero azul. Eso alejó un poco a los ciegos.

— ¡Mis ojos! — gritaba Priscilla con furia —. ¿Qué me has hecho?

—Los dejé ciegos y así podré derrotarte, demonio — respondió Icónica Blast.

— ¿Por qué dejarías ciego a un compañero? — le preguntó Meta Knight mientras sus ojos perdían su órbita.

Icónica Blast notó su error y lanzó un rayo luminoso a la bola roja que la alejó por 3 metros. Priscilla chocó contra un árbol. El efecto de la ceguera se le acababa. Pudo ver a la hechicera y lanzó un rayo oscuro de las cuales, por suerte, llegó a acertar. Icónica Blast chocó contra un árbol por la fuerza del impacto.

Meta Knight se recuperó de la ceguera y fue directo hacia el monstruo. Priscilla lanzó sus rayos oscuros hacia él, pero este los bloqueó con su espada. Luego, el guerrero azul lanzó varios haces de luz con su espada. El demonio creyó que podía bloquearlas con su cuerpo: cayó medio herida al piso. Icónica Blast se recuperó del golpe y se acercó al demonio. La hechicera y Meta Knight decidieron derrotarla de una vez. En ese instante apareció una chica de capa roja quien se alejó con Icónica Blast a varios metros con un gran empujón.

Priscilla se levantó al poco rato y sacó su espada decididamente. Meta Knight retrocedió unos pasos y estaba en posición de ataque.

— ¡Pelea conmigo! — fueron las palabras del guerrero.

— Esta será mi revancha — dijo la demonio con decisión.

* * *

— ¡Kirby! ¿Cómo vas a destruir a la rosa sin objetos cortantes? — dijo Lucía con mucha desesperación.

La bola rosada solo vio la confusión en ella. Al mismo tiempo, sus amigos animales llegaron con desesperación. Lucía vio algo extraño en ellos, ya que ambos tenían púas malvadas en su cara. Kirby se acercó a ellos y los abrazó.

Rick, el hamster, tenía agarrada una púa negra en su pata. El animal puso la púa en la espalda de Kirby mientras el pequeño lo abrazaba. La bola rosada sintió un pequeño aguijón en su espalda. La hechicera de capa azul separó a Rick y a Coo de Kirby con su magia y los botó lejos de su camino.

—Kirby, ellos estaban poseídos. Los vi en su cara — dijo Lucía—. Ten cuidado, no confíes en nadie ya que pueden estar poseídos.

—Poyo — afirmó Kirby.

—Aunque primero asegúrate si en verdad están poseídos, porque algunos pueden haberse salvado.

Lucía agarró una liana y arrancó algunas púas. Kirby las absorbió. La bola rosada obtuvo el poder de erizo. Ambos decidieron encontrar a unos "no poseídos" (Si es que encontraran uno) y volver al centro de la isla.

* * *

 _ **N.A**_ _:_ _Hola :D_

 _Me he ido por meses para dedicarme más a Youtube y hacer videos. Estaba avanzando también con el capítulo 14; pero, lamentablemente, perdí lo avanzado. Me estaba mudando de laptop porque la mía era demasiado lenta y mudé todos mis archivos al USB. Ese USB, después de un tiempo, se le presentó el "error por escritura" y no podía mover ni ver los archivos. Allí estaba el capítulo 14, pero al menos pude salvar los capítulos del 1 al 13 porque estaban en la antigua PC. Finalmente, mi papá formateó el USB (Bastante tiempo después) y ningún archivo se recuperó :'v_

 _Mi papá arregló mi antigua laptop después. Esta, aunque ya no sirva para hacer videos, puedo entrar a este sitio web sin malestar._

 _Pero después, tuve que dejar todo esto por estudios por 3 largos meses para un examen. Al final todo salió bien, pasé el examen y soy universitaria este año 2018 :D_

 _Puse un aviso del hiatus en wattpad, pero no podía ponerlo aquí porque creo que aquí no permiten poner un capítulo completo de notas de autor. Así que puse la señal en el título._

 _Cuando reescribí este capítulo, hubo varias partes que cambié y que recuerdo no había escrito. Estuve planeando lo que pasará en los siguientes capítulos y lo más probable es que termine en el capítulo 16._

 _Iba a actualizarlo ayer, pero esta página estaba teniendo problemas y no podía subir el capítulo a Doc Manager para hacerle las últimas correcciones._

 _Retomarlo fue difícil porque perdí las ganas, y así estuve desde los capítulos 6-10. Ya pasaron dos años y de lo que antes estaba emocionada por escribirlo, se me acabaron las ganas. Tal vez lo termine lentamente y probablemente lo tenga antes de marzo._

 _Cuando termine este fanfic, escribiré otros fanfics de otras series. Y más fanfics de Kirby o cualquier otra cosa que se me ocurra :D_


End file.
